The Other Zacchara Girl
by purple-sunshine29
Summary: i'm re-writing the other zacchara girl, so bare with me as i figure this out! it's the same stry just revised and changed a bit! chapter twenty-one up!
1. Chapter One

**_A/N: _**_Just a futurish fanfic. Btw, there was no TMK, so Georgie, Emily, and Cooper are still alive. So is Logan but he never got married, just random one-night-stands and then he left. And Johnny and Claudia are twins. Hope you like it!! Review it good or bad!! Enjoy!!_

**Chapter One: My Girls**

"Mommy!!" a high-pitched voice screeched.

"Lauren's bothering me!! I'm trying to paint!!" it screeched again.

"Lauren stop bothering Marina." Lulu yelled to the study.

"What's all the yelling about?" Johnny asked, appearing out of thin air.

"When did you get home?" Lulu asked as she fried ground meat.

"Just now. Are they fighting again?" he asked.

"All day. So where have you been?" she said, looking back at the food she was preparing.

"Lu, I told you, I can't talk about business with you." Johnny said, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming.

"I just want to know where you were, what's wrong with that??!!" Lulu said, irritated.

"I can not talk to you about business, how hard is that to understand?!" Johnny yelled.

"Maybe, I would understand if you talk to me more!!" Lulu fired back.

"Maybe I would talk to you more, if you didn't interrogate me so much!!" Johnny yelled.

"Maybe I wouldn't interrogate you if you actually spoke to me or called me once in a while!!!"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?!?! What's wrong with you!! It's like I don't even know you!! You go on these 'business trips' for weeks on end and even when you do decide your family is worth your time, you barely say one word to me!!!!" Lulu yelled.

"If you need someone to talk to, get a dog or call a friend!! Either way, this marriage isn't working!!"

"Gee, thanks for finally figuring it out, but you're 8 years too late!"

"No, I only married you because of the girls!!!" Johnny confessed. Lulu stared at him in shock.

"Get out." She said, plainly, turning around so Johnny wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I knew you loved Dante, Lu, but I also knew that those two girls were mine so I did what any decent man would do, I married you, and don't pretend to be heart-broken, you knew it too, the whole time. Why else would you marry me??" Johnny said, bitterly.

"I loved you!!!!!"

"You love that cop!!!!!!"

"That was a long time ago, I decided who I wanted to be with!!!"

"If Dante had proposed to you sooner, would you have married me?"

"What do you mean propose sooner?"

"The day you found out you were pregnant, Dante had told me that he was going to make you chose, him or me. Since I knew the girls were mine, I beat him to it."

"You sick pig!! Get out, get out now!!!!"

"Fine, I will, but when he leaves you, don't come crying back to me, cause I'm already gone." Johnny said, walking upstairs.

* * *

"Girls!!" Johnny exclaimed. At the sight of his two little girls covered in paint, Johnny forgot all about his 'wife' and sighed.

"She started it!" they both said, pointing fingers at each other, not realizing it was their father.

"Well, I'm gonna end it." he said.

"DADDY!!" both girls yelled, running to their father. They leaped into his open arms, getting paint all over his green shirt and faded jeans.

"I missed you two so much!" he sighed as he planted kisses on both heads.

"I missed you too, daddy!" Marina said. His favorite. Even though he'd never tell Lulu, but Marina has always been his favorite. _Don't get me wrong, I love both my girls but..._Marina was just like him in so many ways. Sure both girls had his brown hair but Lauren's was a lighter brown. Marina's was almost as dark as Claudia's, Plus she was so sensitive and quiet and shy. And she was the one who asked him to teach her piano. Lauren asked too, but she gave up after the first lesson.

"Daddy, are you going to give me another lesson?" Marina asked him, with those big green eyes of hers. _How can a man saw no?_

"Yeah, sure." he said.

"So Lauren, what did you and your sister do while I was gone?" Johnny asked.

"Well, yesterday, Mommy took us to the park. And we ran into Aunt Claudia!!" Lauren exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Oh?" he asked.

"And she told me that she was going to take me to Milan for Fashion Week!! Can I go daddy?? Please??" Lauren said, flashing him her big brown eyes. _This one was all Lulu._

"What did your mother say?" Johnny asked.

"To ask you." Lauren said. _Nice, Lulu._

"When your older, I promise." he told a deflated Lauren.

"You mean when she's 20??" a familiar voice sounded behind him.

"Aunt Claudia!!" Lauren exclaimed, as she ran to her aunt.

"So you have to show me your room, sweetie..." Claudia said as Lauren led her out of the Johnny noticed Marina sitting quietly painting. She was using a brush. He silently walked over to her. He studied her masterpiece.

"What's that, sweetie?" he asked.

"Another abstract one." she answered, not looking up from her work.

"Well, my mother said that even in abstract paintings there still is a picture." Johnny explained

"Really?" she said, looking into his eyes.

"Really." he said. She smiled and continued painting. He could watch his little girl paint for hours. She suddenly got up, wiped her hands, and sat at the piano. Johnny joined her. She started to play a familiar song. _Clair de Lune._ One of his favorites. After she finished, he asked, "When did you learn that song?"

"While you were gone. I found it with some others in a folder labeled JZ's favorites and this one was the easiest to learn." Marina explained.

"Marina Elizabeth Zacchara, you amaze me everyday." Johnny declared. The little girl giggled as her father hugged her.

* * *

Lauren watched her sister and father played the piano, together.

"Hey, sweetie." Lulu said, making Lauren jump.

"Hey, mommy." Lauren said, sadly.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Lulu asked. The petite girl didn't answer but looked sadly at Marina and Johnny. Lulu realized that Lauren always felt left out from their lessons. Lulu thought of the day the girls were born. August 28th.

_"Just one more push, Lulu dear and you'll meet your daughters." Kelly Lee, the resident OG/GYN said. Lulu tired after 20 hours in labor, griped Johnny's hand tightier, and pushed as hard as she could until she heard a baby's cry followed by another._

_"Here are you two new daugters." Kelly said handling the first to Lulu the second to Johnny. The one in Johnny's arms had dark hair but the one in Lulu's arms had light hair. _

_"Have you guys thought of names?" Kelly asked. _

_"Lauren Carly Zacchara." Lulu said beaming at her daughter. _

_"Marina Elizabeth Zacchara." Johnny said, his eyes fixated on the little bundle in his arms. Lulu looked at Johnny as he held little Marina as if he was afraid he'd drop her. Then Marina let out a little cry. _

_"Oh, oh no. Don't cry daddy's got you, now and always." Johnny whispered._

_"Beautiful names for two very beautiful girls." Kelly said._

_"Careful, Zacchara, your face might fall off if you crack another smile any bigger." Lulu teased_

_"Sorry, I just love my little girls." Johnny exclaimed, all proud and father-like._

_"And I love you so much." Johnny said, kissing Lulu._

_"I love you." Lulu told him._

END OF FLASHBACK

_Even to this day, she was still his favorite. _Lulu thought. _While Lauren felt totally ignored. _

"Honey, it's ok. Daddy loves you and your sister equally." Lulu tried to assured her daughter.

"And you too." Lauren finished, not thinking

"I don't know sweetie."

"Daddy doesn't love you anymore?"

"Well honey, when two people who loved eachother very much, drift apart, they start to disagree, and-"

"Fight?"

"I'm sorry baby, I tried."

"I will always love you mommy." Lauren said, hugging Lulu , her little arms wrapped around her torso.

* * *

**_A/N_**_: love it, hate it, I've revised this chapter, so here ya go!! Please review and tell me if I made a horrible mistake!!_


	2. Author's Note

_****__A/N: __Before I go on, I have to explain some relationships and _characters that are going to show up, (the kids are around the same age as Lauren and Marina)

Geogie and Spinelli's (married) son: James "Jimmy" Spinelli

Jason and Liz's son and daughter (married): Jacob "Jake" Morgan, Audrey Morgan

Lucky and Liz's (divorced) son: Cameron "Cam" Spencer

Robin and Patrick's (married): Madelyn "Maddie" Drake

Jax (dead) and Carly's daughter: Cassandra "Cassie" Jane Jacks

Lucky and Sam's (married) daughter: Alexis "Alex" Spencer

Sonny and Carly's (married) adopted son: Casey Marker

Emily and Nikolas's (married) daughter: Nicole Cassidine

**_A/N: _**_and some familiar characters_

Micheal Corinthos 3: Carly and Sonny's son

Morgan Corinthos: Sonny and Carly's son.

Spencer Cassidine: Nikolas and Emily's son

**_A/N: _**_another thing is after the 1st chapter Lulu and Johnny divorce. Lauren lives with Lulu in Port Charles and Marina lives with Johnny and Maxie in Crimson Pointe. Maxie has two daughters, Vanessa and Ashieigh, the first with Diego and the last with Johnny. So Johnny marries Maxie and they come to live with Johnny. Lulu gets back together with Dante and they have a son named Dominic. (Vanessa, Ashieigh and Dominic are all the same age as Marina and Lauren) So continue reading my very horrible fanfic and remember to review!!_

_luv ya,  
~Purple Princess~_


	3. Chapter Two

**_A/N: _**_here's chapter two, I'm trying really hard not change a lot but it's hard, plus I wanted to stick to the riginal plot as much as possible._

**Chapter Two**

**_Nine years later: _**

"Happy Birthday, Baby!! You're 16 today!!" Lulu yelled

"Great!" Lauren said, sarcastically, _another birthday without Dad, _she thought.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Lulu asked

"Nothing, it's just that dad's not here, he promised he'd be here for my sweet 16." Lulu looked at her daughter's sadden face. _The divorce must be really hard on her. If only, Johnny could see that. After the divorce eight years ago, he promised the girls he would still be around. _Lulu thought. _Before he found out about Ashieigh, _Lulu thought, _I'm not jealous, I stopped loving Johnny the moment Dante walked into my life, but that doesn't mean he has to forget about his own daughter, just because he discovered his other daughter. _

"Come downstairs, I have a surprise for you!! Guess what your stepfather bought for you?" Lulu exclaimed, wanting desperately to get the smile back on Lauren's face The two walked outside to see a shiny pink Mercedes Benz pull into the driveway, Dante was behind the wheel and Dominic was in the passenger seat. The boy was a spitting image of his father, and Lulu loved the both of them

"MOM!! Is it for me??" Lauren squealed

"Yes, honey, and tomorrow we are going to take your picture for your driver's license." But the 16-year old didn't hear her, she was transfixed on her new car. The liscense plate, read "PRINCESS".

"Thank you sooooo much Mom, I love you!!" Lauren yelled.

"You're welcome, baby" Lulu said.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Princess!!" Johnny sang.

"Thank you, Dad" Marina replied. He had gotten her a new easel, an art set, and a gift-card to Macy's.

"I have two more surprises for you, one outside and one in the study." he said.

"Please Dad, not more presents." Marina begged

"Just see it first." Johnny urged, leading her to the study. He opened the door and revealed a grand purple piano.

"Oh my gosh." she gasped

"Do you like it?" he asked

"I love it!!" she exclaimed. She ran to it and touched the wood. _Real wood, _she thought. And on the music stand was her two favorite songs, Clair de Lune and Moonlight Sonata.

"Thank you sooooooo much, Dad!! I love you!!" Marina said, hugging her father.

"You're welcome, sweetie, I love you too." he said.

"And for your next present," he said, leading Marina outside. In the driveway, stood a dark purple Volkswagen Beetle.

"Oh my gosh. Dad, how did you know?" Marina gasped

"A father knows his own daughter. And Maxie helped a little." he stated. Marina walked over to the beautiful car. She ran her hands over the hood.

"But with this super car, comes super responsibility." he began, jingling the keys.

"Rule #1: If you get a ticket, you have to pay for it. Rule #2: You always have to drive with your license and cellphone so I know where you are. Rule #3: Your curfew is 11pm unless I say otherwise. And... well... I haven't thought of anymore rules, but do you understand and swear to follow all rules?" he asked

"Yes, Dad, I do." Marina said, laughing

"Then with the power of the State of New York, I now pronouce you girl and car, you may now thank the father." Johnny declared. Marina let out a laugh. _My dad is hilarious, s_he thought. She hugged her dad again.

"Thank you, daddy, for everything." she said, smiling.

"My pleasure, princess. What do you plan to do today?" He asked as they walked back into the Zacchara mansion.

"Well, Jake might pick me up and take me to a movie or something. Then Nicole is having a party at Wyndermere with everyone and she told me to come." Marina answered.

"Will her parents be there?" Johnny asked, fatherly

"Dad.." she whined

"Sorry," he said.

"'S ok, And I might sleepover Audrey's or Maddie's." she finished.

"OK, well do you promise to come home soon?" he asked

"Don't I always?" she said

"You're right. Have a good time, see you tomorrow." Johnny said.

"Bye, dad." she waved. She looked out the window to see Jake's blue Mustang pull up. She grabbed her overnight bag and cellphone and headed outside. It was almost 6pm.

"Hey, Jake" Marina said as she walked over to her friend's car.

"Hey, you ready?" Jake asked

"Yes"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got you a present."

"Uggh, more presents."

"Here." he thrust a box into her hands

"Jake,"

"Just open it." Jake urged. Inside was a square purple locket. Marina opened it. Inside was a picture of her and Jake and on the other side it said, "Friends forever"

"Oh, Jake it's beautiful. thank you." she hugged him.

**_Later_**

"OK, I really don't get that movie." Marina said, they had just climbed into Jake's car and were headed to the docks.

"Space Invaders 4? That movie was soooo awesome." Jake exclaimed

"It was pointless violence and there weren't even in space!!." she cried, laughing.

"That's the point!!" he said

"It was a waste of $10 and a carton of popcorn." she stated

"OK, so we're going to Nicole's party?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said. They rode in silence. When they reached the docks, it started to thunder. They climbed on the launch boat.

"I hope it doesn't rain." she wondered out loud. When they arrived on Spoon Island, they walked into the ballroom. Everyone was there. Couples sat on couches. Maddie and Cam. Audrey and Morgan. Nicole and Micheal. A table of food was in the middle. Some doors opened revealing... Lauren. _What is she doing here?! _Marina thought. Lauren was wearing a pink mini skirt, a white halter and strappy wedge heeled sandals. Marina felt very underdressed in skinny jeans, a purple babydoll top and black flip-flops. As soon as Jake saw Lauren, he left Marina and walked over to the girl. _Great, now she stole my best friend, who even invited her? _Marina walked over to Nicole.

"Nik? Why is Lauren here?" she asked the rich Cassidine.

"Cassie told her to come." a deep mysterious voice said. Marina turned around to see Casey Marker standing near her. For some reason she was scared in his presence. _Maybe because he's been to jail a couple of times. _He had dark blonde hair that was spiked up. He wore a dark green t-shirt over black jeans.

"Hello, Casey." Marina said, timidly

"Hey, Zacchara." Casey smiled

"Happy Birthday, Lauren and Marina!!" voices from behind screamed. Marina turned around to see Maddie and Audrey wheeling in a huge cake.

"Oh, thanks guys." she said, blushing

"Make a wish." Maddie said. Marina thought about what she wanted. _I wish my parents got back together and that they loved each other, and that Dante went back to Brooklyn. _She opened her eyes and blew out the 16 candles. All the teens had gathered around the cake and twins to wish them Happy Birthday. After that, music began to play and people wandered to the dance floor. Then Marina noticed Jake and Lauren kissing! "What?!" Marina gasped. She ran out the side doors. It was pouring outside, but she didn't care if she got soaked. She walked on the path and sat on a lone bench.

"Zacchara!!" a deep voice yelled. Marina looked up to see Casey running to her. He sat down next to her.

"Why are you here all by yourself?" he asked

"I wanted to be alone."

"Oh, sorry." Casey got up to leave

"You know she's stolen everyting from me. My aunts, my mother and now my best friend!" Marina exclaimed

"Who?"

"My twin sister."

"Lauren?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well there's one thing she hasn't stolen from you."

"What?" Marina looked up. Casey took her hands and pulled her closer to him.

"Me." he whispered. He pulled her even closer, until their lips met. His lips explored hers as he, at first, gently kissed her, but more and more passionately. Finally they broke apart.

"Marina, stop thinking that Lauren is better that you. You're smart, talented, beautiful, funny and very caring." he stated. Her heart melted.

"Casey Marker, you just made my day." she said.

"Zacchara, you just made my week!" he exclaimed. They kissed again. For hours, they sat and talked, laughed, kissed.

"Are you cold?" she asked

"Not anymore, but we should go inside." he said

"But Lauren probably still in there."

"If you go in there, I promise to dance with you."

"I'll take you up on that, Marker." He got up. They walked hand-in-hand back to the ballroom. Heads turned as they walked to the dance floor. Marina heard someone say, "Who would've thought quiet Marina with bad boy Casey." They danced to fast songs and slow songs.

'You're a good dancer, Marker."

"Not so bad yourself, Zacchara." Marina let out a laugh. _What could possibly go wrong? _she thought. Suddenly the French doors opened revealing two very villanous people.

**_A/N: _**_ok, so in this chapter I didn't change much, just added some stuff. Please please review!!_


	4. Chapter Three

**Rating: T for violence**

**_A/N: _**_OK, love it, hate, please review!! I really need some feedback on how I'm doing. I know cliffhangers suck but I love to use them!! I know you've all been patiently waiting for the return of Jolu, and it's coming very soon. Just be patient._

**Chapter Three**

"Hello, children!! Mind if we crash your party??" Helena Cassidine asked. The adolescents were speechless as the two villians walked into the room, guns drawn.

"Now children, if y'all cooperate, only some of you get hurt." Anthony Zaccahara said, letting out a menacing laugh. Casey stepped in front of Marina, protectively. Then she noticed the outline of a gun in the back of his jeans. Marina also noticed that Micheal, Morgan, Cam, Jake and Dominic did the same. _They all probably have guns, too. _she thought. Then Cassie walked into the room, "Hey, guys who's ready to dance?" Then everything erupted. Helena aimed her gun and fired. Cassie fell to the floor. A pool of blood forming at her side.

"Cassie!!" Lauren yelled as she ran to her friend.

"Lauren, no!!" Jake yelled, but it was too late, Anthony descended on her like a vulture to a dead animal.

"You're coming with me, Claudia!" he said, grabbing her arm.

"And you dyed your hair? Now you definatly look like a streetwalker." Anthony added.

"Stop, she's not Claudia." Marina said, stepping out from behind Casey.

"Who sai-" Anthony stop mid-sentence when he looked at Marina.

"Maria." he breathed. His eyes showed a look of love and affection.

"Yes, I'm here Anthony." Marina had heard from her father about Anthony's crazy obsession with Maria. _That's why Dad never let me see Anthony, I look just like her._ she thought

"Maria, I have to show you the roses. I just trimmed them, they are so beautiful. Just like you." he said, motioning for Marina to follow him.

"Anthony, snap out of it!! Maria's dead!!" Helena yelled.

"No!! She's right here! Die, you crazy woman!!" Anthony roared, shooting Helena in the heart. Her body hit the floor. Dead.

"Come, Maria." Anthony said, calmly, as if he didn't shoot a woman 2 second ago. He stretched his hand out to Marina. She took the old man's wrinkled hand. _Cold, like his heart, except when it came to Maria. _she thought.

"Maria, you look troubled, what's the matter, angel?" Anthony asked, gently.

"I don't like guns; can you please put it away?" Marina said, trembling.

"OK, Maria, you always know best." he said, putting the gun in his pocket. Marina asked, "Where's John?"

"Darn it, Maria!! He's at school!! This is our time now, forget about him!" Anthony bellowed.

"Sorry, dear"

"No, I'm sorry, I sna- wait, you're not Maria!!" Anthony roared

* * *

Johnny sat at his desk. Then a knock on the door broke him from his thoughts.

"Boss?"

"Yes, come in."

"We found Anthony, he just arrived on Spoon Island." Then Marina's voice filled Johnny's thoughts, "_Then there's Nicole's party at Wyndemere."_

"Oh my Go- Greg, get my car ready now!!" Johnny ordered. Then Lulu and Dante walked in, followed by Maxie. 

"Johnny, where's Lauren and Dominic?" Lulu asked. How was he going to tell her that their daughters were on Spoon Island, where his unstable father was?!

"Umm... well... she's." Johnny stammered, he couldn't lie to Lulu.

"Mr. and Mrs. Falconeri, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Mr. Zacchara has important business to take care of." Greg interjected. _Maybe, my bodyguard can save me. _Johnny thought.

"Greg I swear if you escort me out of here, I will hurt you like last time" Lulu said, daringly. There was a fire in her eyes. Greg shuttered in memory of "the last time".

"You're on your own, boss, see ya!!" Greg yelled as he ran down the hall.

"Thanks, Greg!!" Johnny shouted after him. Then he was left with a very angry Lulu.

"Lulu, you need to calm down, I'm sure the kids are fine, they're fine, right, Johnny?" Maxie said, looking to her husband.

"So, how you been doing??" Johnny asked his toes.

"Stop dodging the subject. Where are the kids and what does it have to do with your crazy father??" Dante asked.

"Me, I've been good, a little rough but mostly good." Johnny said, his eyes still on the floor.

"Stop dodging!! Tell us!!" Maxie demanded. Johnny finally looked up. He couldn't dodge anymore.

"They're at Wyndemere." Johnny muttered.

"But Greg just said that Anthony just got on Spoo-" Lulu stopped, her eyes got big.

"That's why I have to go right now!!" Johnny said, putting his gun into the back of his jeans.

"No, **we're** going" Maxie corrected.

"Maxie," he started, but the don't-mess-with-me look in her eyes stopped him.

"We're all going with you whether you like it or not." Dante said, taking Lulu's hand and heading out of the room. Maxie kissed Johnny and took his hand.

"Let's go." Johnny said. Then he saw a group of people headed their way.

"Zacchara, why did I just hear that your lunatic father was headed to Wyndemere, where all of our children are?!" Jason demanded. Sonny, Carly, Robin, Patrick, Elizabeth, Lucky, Sam, Emily and Nikolas nodded in agreement.

"Well, what are we standing here for? Let's go!!" Carly shouted.

Everyone filed out and drove to the docks

"The launch can only fit 7 people." Nikolas informed as soon as they arrived.

"OK, Johnny, me, Lucky, Robin and Patrick, in case anyone's hurt," Jason said.

"And me" Dante stated. Johnny nodded

"Me too." Lulu said

"No," Dante urged.

"Yes. And there's nothing you can say or do to stop me." Lulu said, defiantly. Everyone climbed on the launch and waved goodbye to the rest.

* * *

"Anthony... umm... don't" Marina stumbled backwards.

"What have you done to Maria!?" Anthony roared.

"Nothing, she's upstairs getting dressed." Marina lied.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"I'm... I'm ...a maid." she lied, again

"Oh, well guess what, **_maid? _**I have a secret. In my pocket I hold the fate of all the lives on this island." he whispered. He pulled out a ticking time bomb from his pocket. Set to go off in 5 minutes.

"Anthony, please don't.." Marina begged. He strapped it to her chest.

"Marina!!" Casey yelled as he walked into the parlor, gun drawn. Anthony grabbed Marina, held a gun to her neck and turned around.

"Shoot and she dies." Anthony stated, amused. Casey lowered the weapon. Micheal, Morgan, Cam, Jake and Dominic walked in, guns ablaze.

"Put 'em all down, boys or the girl dies." Anthony warned. One by one, they all put their guns down.

"Dad let her go!" Johnny's voice cut in.

"John, my boy, welcome to the party, it just got very interesting." Anthony said, almost excited.

"Dad, let them go." Johnny repeated, his gun pointed at his father's back. Anthony turned revealing Marina. Johnny's eyes soften.

"Please, Daddy, put the gun down." Marina cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Let. Her. Go." Johnny declared. Suddenly, Lulu walked in from behind Johnny.

"Anthony, what an infortunate surprise!!" Lulu said, fakely.

"LooLoo Spencer, I thought I got rid of you in that car accident?" Anthony asked.

"Well, you didn't. And it's Lulu Falconeri."

"Now, I'm going to make sure you never open your big mouth ever again!!" Anthony declared, as he shot at Lulu. But Dante appeared and pulled her to the ground, so the bullet ricocheted off the wall and just as Marina fell, hit Anthony in the chest. The old man hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. Marina got up. The bomb ticked, 2 minutes. She took it off her chest and put it in Anthony's hand.

"OK, everyone has less than 2 minutes to get off this island!!" she yelled. Everyone ran to the docks, there were 3 launches.

"OK, Dante, Lulu, Lauren, Dominic, Maddie on the first one. Marina, Ashieigh, Audrey, Morgan, Jake, Cam, Casey on another. And Nicole, Cassie, Robin, Patrick, Micheal and me on the last, let's go!!" Jason ordered. They got on and headed off. When they were 20 feet from the island, the bomb went off and the whole island erupted. Bricks, concrete, and chunks of dirt flew in the air and plopped in the water.

"Well, that was a blast of a party." Lauren whispered.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_k, so small changes, and corrections, please please reiview_

_~PP~_


	5. Chapter Four

**_A/N: _**_So here's chapter four, So read and bear with me as I figure  
out how to go about this crazy rewriting plan that I stupidly thought of:)) And I changed Spinelli's son Jimmy's name. It is Samuel now. Sorry for the confusion._

**Chapter Four**

They reached the docks in one piece. Sonny held his sons, as Carly sobbed at Cassie's side as she was wheeled into an ambulance.  
Nikolas and Emily held and scolded Nicole. Patrick and Robin turned their worry over to Maddie. Johnny held his wife and two daughters, Marina and Ashley _( **a/n**: I changed the spelling cause it was sooo hard and I kept messing up)_.

"Let's go home." Johnny whispered to his 3 favorite females in the world. They walked to an awaiting car, and climbed into the back.

"Dad, I want to stay at Mom's for the night, is that ok?" Marina said, silently asking for permission. Johnny wanted to protest and never let her go out of 10 et of his eyesight, but he knew she would agree with him, and that is not what he wanted, not after almost losing her.

"Fine, but bring and be back home tomorrow" Johnny said, kissing his daughter on the head.

"Hey, Ash, I'm going to my Mom's house!" Marina said to the droopy-eyed blonde.

"Great, see you tomorrow!" Marina hugged her and walked to where her mother and sister stood.

"Mom, do you mind if I stay over with you?" Marina said, fearing rejection from her own mother.

"Sure, the more the merrier!!" Dante said, smiling. Marina scowled at him.

"I was talking to my mom." She said, coldly. Hurt crossed through Dante's eyes.

"Marina, be nice, of course you can."

"Alright, let's go home." Dante, Lulu, Lauren, Dominic and Marina climbed into Dante's large SUV and rode home in silence.

* * *

"Greg, to the house." Johnny commanded as he, Maxie and Ashley climbed into the black limo.

"Yes, boss," Greg answered. They silently rode home. No one spoke as they pulled up to the house. They climbed out and walked into  
the front door.

* * *

Dante lead the gang inside his and Lulu's house and turned on the lights.

"Well, I'm going to bed, Marina if you need anything, you can get it yourself, you know where everything is, good night, kids." Lulu kissed Dominic's cheek and hugged Marina and Lauren.

"You coming?" she asked Dante

"Be up in a second." He said, looking at Marina.

"OK." She kissed him.

"Give her time, she won't always be mad at you." Lulu whispered in Dante's ear. He smiled and patted her shoulder, affectionately. Lulu walked up the stairs wearily and into her and Dante's room.

"OK, um, Marina, you can sleep in Lauren's room, there's an inflatable mattress in the linen closet, if you can't find something just ask Lauren or me." Dante said.

"Whatever, _sir._" Marina said, attitude in her voice.

"Listen, missy, you show me some respect."

"Why? Who the heck do you think you are, my father?!" Marina yelled, crossing er arms in front of her chest.

"No, but while you are under my roof, you will treat me with respect."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She said, looking down at him. Hurt balled in his stomach as if she spit on him. But he turned and with a gruff 'goodnight', he stomped up the stairs. Marina turned to Lauren and followed her upstairs.

"So, um, here's my room." Lauren said, gesturing to the door.

"Marina?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me with Anthony."

"Well, Dad told me how Anthony treated Claudia. I didn't want him to hurt you."

"Oh. Thanks. By the way, who's Maria?"

"It's a long story."

"Do you want to come in and tell me?"

"Sure." Marina stepped into her sister's room. A bed with hot pink sheets stood against the far wall. Matching wood bureau, nightstand  
and dresser stood against the other walls. The walls were a pale rose color. She opened a door leading to the bathroom. It was also  
shades of pink.

"I love it in here, it's like my own pink paradise." Lauren exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"So, tell me about Maria." Lauren said, sitting on the queen-sized bed.

"Well, a long long time ago, before Dad was born, Anthony was married to this woman named Dominica. Well they had some problems  
and Anthony sent Dominica away. Then he met Maria. They fell in love and got married. Then Maria got pregnant with Dad and Aunt  
Claudia. Anthony was so happy. They were raised right here in Crimson Pointe. Then Anthony noticed that Maria spent a lot of time  
with Dad then with him, so he got a gun and aimed to kill Dad but Maria walked in and he shot her, right in front of Dad." Marina told.

"Oh my Gosh." Lauren gasped.

"Yeah."

"I never knew." There was an awkward silence between them.

"Do you remember when we were 3 and we made up nicknames for each other?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, Mars and Laurs." Marina said, bursting out with laughter.

"Well, Mars, I also remember when we found a stray cat and dog and we brought them home. Then Mom found them in my drawer  
and told us to never bring home stray animals. Dad just laughed and said he did the same thing." Lauren reminisced. Marina walked  
to the dresser and opened a compartment.

"I have my own min-fridge. I stocked it with mine and your favorite ice cream."

"Mint Chocolate Chip?"

"Yeah."

"How did you know?"

"Twin telepathy." Marina laughed as she took the ice cream and a spoon.

"And I have mine."

"Raspberry Truffle?" Her twin gave her a how-did-you know look.

"Twin telepathy" Marina repeated. About 30 trip down memory lane and 2 cartons of ice cream later, the sisters fell asleep.

* * *

Lulu got up in the middle of the night to the sound of girlish laughing. She donned her robe and crept to Lauren's door. It was open a crack and she peered in, both her daughters were sitting on Lauren's bed, eating ice cream and laughing hysterically. Lulu smiled in relief. A hand came over her mouth and she was pulled back and dragged to her room.

"Spying, Mrs. Falconeri?" Dante said, as she whipped around and glared at him then sighed in relief.

"Dante, don't scare me like that, yes I was."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, Lauren and Marina have always had trouble getting along and I wanted to make sure they weren't fighting. Plus they could be fighting because of me."

"Lu, they love you, you're their mother."

"I know, but I have my doubts sometimes."

"Don't, they love you. I love you." He said, smiling and pulling her closer and capturing her mouth.

* * *

_Buzz, buzz_. Marina woke up to her phone vibrating in her pocket. She sat up and pulled out her purple Razr. "One unread text message." The screen said. _Who texted me at 9am? _she thought. Lauren's phone was ringing too. _What's going on?_ Marina opened the text. The message chilled her to thebone.

_I've come back to get my revenge  
You and your sister will pay._

The sender was unknown. Lauren woke up and read her same text. They stared at each other.

"We can't tell Mom." Lauren said.

"K." Marina shakily agreed. They both got dressed and walked downstairs to find their step-father kissing whipped cream off of their mother's face.

"Good morning girls!" Lulu greeted warmly.

"Morning mom, Dante!!" Lauren said, putting on a warm smile.

"Morning Lauren, Marina!" Dante greeted. Marina didn't respond, but instead looked at her hands.

"Um, Marina is just shaken from last night but she's going to spend the day with me, Jake and Casey." Lauren covered.

"OK, call if you need anything!!" Lulu yelled as Lauren grabbed Marina's hand and ran upstairs.

"What's up with you, Mars??" Lauren asked once they were in Lauren's room.

"I can't do this Laurs, I can't lie to Mom!!"

"You have to!!" Lauren said.

"Let's call the guys."

"OK"

* * *

Casey woke up to his cell phone ringing. _What time is it? _he thought. 9:15am, his bedside clock blared. "One unread text message.". He opens the text.

_Roses are red  
Hurt begins with lies  
Save her Casey  
Before your girl dies_

He quickly got dressed, got on his motorbike and raced to the Falconeri residence.

* * *

"He's not picking up!" Marina exclaimed.

"Call again!!"

"That's the 15th time!! He's probably sleeping."

"Well, wake hi-" A loud noise came from outside. Marina looked out her window and saw a yellow motorbike race into the driveway.  
The driver took off his helmet. Marina instantly recognized Casey.

"Oh my Go-" Marina whispered as she ran down the stairs and out the front door. She ran to Casey. She jumped into his arms. Casey  
let out a sigh of relief. He hugged her tighter.

"I thought you were sleeping or ig-" Marina started but Casey put his hands on her face and brought it to his until they kissed. It wasn't  
like the first. The first was by chance. This one was full of worry. When they pulled apart, Marina placed her hand over Casey's on her left  
cheek.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Casey asked. Marina looked back at Lauren. She was getting into Jake's car.

"Sure." Taking the extra helmet Casey handed her, she climbed behind him and wrapped her arms around Casey's middle.

"Ready, Zacchara?"

"As I'll ever be." The engine started and they sped off. The air rushed past Marina's face. It sent her hair flapping behind her. For the first time that day, she found herself smiling. She couldn't help it, the wind in her hair, rushing air on her face, she felt empowered. _This is probably why Dad drives really fast. _she thought. She let out a satisfying "Yeah!!"

"Having fun back there?"

"More than you know." Casey smiled to himself.

* * *

"I can't believe we have to go." Lauren whined.

"My Dad called and told me that it was important." Jake said.

"Fine, but I wanted to go to a movie." Lauren said, batting her eyelashes.

"In a couple of minutes." He pulled his car in front of his house. They got out and headed into the house. Jason sat on the couch. Spinelli and his son, Samuel sat at the desk, typing away.

"Hey Dad! What's up?" Jake greeted

"Someone came to Cassie's hospital room last night and turned off her ventilator." Jason informed.

"Oh my Go- is she OK." Lauren cried

"Yeah, Robin came just as the intruder left." Jason said.

"Did she see who it was?"

"She only saw the back of his head but she thinks it was Anthony Zacchara."

"That's impossible! He was shot in the chest!! I'm not a doctor but usually kills a guy."

"But at the Black and White Ball he jumped off a tower, got shot at and still managed to survive."

"Yeah. I heard."

"Where's the Troubled Twin?" Samuel asked

"She's with Casey. Why?"

"Well, the Warped Father did hold her hostage. The Twins most surely should have Protecters of the Night." Sam babbled.

"He makes a good point." Jason pointed out.

"OK, We're going to go check on Cassie." Jake interrupted.

"OK, bye kids"

"Bye." They left and headed to the hospital.

* * *

Casey drove his bike into the woods until they reached a clearing.

"What are we doing here?" Marina asked, taking off her helmet when the stopped.

"I had to get away from there." Casey said, getting off the bike. He pulled Marina up to him. He leaned into her. She met him and captured his lips. With him, at that moment, she felt safe. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. They pulled apart.

"Sorry hold on" She apologized. She opened up her cell to see a text. She opened that up.

_All this kissing is making me gag,  
Lets hear some screaming._

She froze. They were watching them.

"Marina what's wrong?" Casey said, taking the phone from her and froze as he read the spine-chilling text. The phone vibrated again. Another text.

_Now what's got u  
kids so scared?_

They looked at each other. Suddenly out of the bushes, men wearing camouflage sprung out and grabbed the startled teens. They held cloths over their mouths.

"Casey!!" "Marina!!"

They yelled and kicked but it was no use. Their eyes fluttered closed and they dropped to the ground. The men dragged their lifeless bodies out of the clearing and into an awaiting car.

**_

* * *

_****_A/N: _**_ok, changed this chapter a little more then the last, please please review!!_

_~PP~_


	6. Chapter Five

**_A/N: _**_OK, I'm on a roll, with this re-writing thing!! So, in the story, I kinda left ya hangn' there, again sorrry, but cliffhangers are essential in writing, it wouldn't be interesting without them. So keep reading!! Enjoy!!_

**Chapter Five**

_If I open my eyes, well I'll figure out where I am, _the young girl contemplated her options. _But if I keep them closed, it can't get any worse, can it?? _She decided to open them. She slowly fluttered her eyelids open, and was hit with darkness. _Well that doesn't help me, _she thought, bitterly. Marina sat chained to a chair by her wrists, ankles and waist. And of course, duct tape over her mouth. _How shocking, _she thought sarcastically. _OK, reasons I'm here, 1.) Dad's enemies 2.) I'm dreaming 3.) Casey is not who _she thought. _I think he is. Actually where is Casey?? _she thought. _Oh my Go- they probably killed him. _A lone tear ran down her cheek as she thought about her first 'boyfriend' dead. Well she didn't have time to think, because a door opened revealing her captor.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOM!!" Lauren yelled as she ran through the house. She was out of breath.

"Laurs, baby, what's the matter??"

"Marina and Casey are gone!!"

"Yeah they went for a drive."

"No, they aren't picking up their cells and no one can find them!!"

"Have you checked the Overlook?" Dante's voice came from behind.

"Yeah, but NO ONE can find them!!" Lauren confirmed.

"Who's no one?" Lulu asked.

"Micheal, Nikki, Jake, Audrey, Sam, Cam, Maddie, Alex, Morgan, NO ONE!!" Lauren yelled.

"Let's go to your father's they're probably there if not, he'll know what to do." Lulu said, grabbing her purse.

"I have to check on Cassie, but I'll meet you guys there." Lauren said, walking out of the house.

* * *

"You!!" Marina yelled, against the tape.

"Surprised?" the masculine voice quizzed. She didn't respond.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He ripped off the tape. Marina cried out in pain.

"Sorry, sweetie the pain was supposed to come later." he dared.

"What do you want from me??" Marina yelled.

"I want you to watch as I rip something so close to you away." he whispered. As if on cue, 2 burly men came in dragging Casey. His eyes were black and cuts bleed from his face.

"Let. Her. Go." Casey weakly said. a determination in his eyes. Her heart swelled at how fearless he was.

"Casey!" she cried, tears evident in her eyes. One of the men pulled out a knife and aimed it to stab Casey in is heart.

"NO!!" Marina screamed, as tears waterfalled down her face.

"Wait! I have an idea." the leader annouced. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Carlos, go get me a first aid kit." he ordered.

"Sure, boss." Carlos the one holding the knife answered, confused. Within minutes he came with a white box.

"I'm going to let Casey stay here, and you Marina get to patch him up." he said, almost ecstatic.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Marina asked, bitterly.

"Just thought I'd let you kids say your goodbyes before the real fun happens." he winks untying Marina from the chair and leaving. After the door slammed shut, Marina sprang from her seat and scuttled to Casey's side.

"Are you alright?" they both asked at the same time.

"No, you have no right to be worried about me, I'm fine, look at you!!" Marina said.

"This? It's nothing. Did he touch you?" Casey questioned.

"Stop! He didn't. And it is something." she said, reaching for the box. She took out napkins, alcohol wipes, Band-Aids, gauze  
cloth and ointment.

"Will you not worry about me?" Casey asked

"Will you just shut up and hold still?" Marina ordered. Casey clamped his mouth.

"Thank you." After she patched his face, she felt very warm. She peeled off her T-shirt which left her tank-top. Sweat trickled  
down her face.

"OK. Did they hit you anywhere else?" she said, ignoring the sudden change in temperature. Sweat glistened on Casey's face  
as he nodded.

"Where?" she asked

"Um, they cut me on my stomach." he motioned. A large red rip in his shirt caught her eye. She winced. She used scissors tocut his shirt. His bare chest reflected the little light provided. She couldn't help but stare at his built body.

"So...... um..... what... what did they use to cut you?" she stammered

"A piece of metal." Casey gringed

"Wow, did it hurt?" Marina said without thinking. _Of course it hurt, Mars!! _she thought.

"Not really" Casey replied, manly

"No you're right,of course it hurt, how stupid of me to ask, unless you don't feel pain or you're a vampire or werewolf......." she rambled. Casey started to laugh. _Oh great now I made a fool of myself, _she thought.

"You are so cute when you ramble." he said, smiling

"It's not cute, it's annoying and weird and and I'm doing it again, sorry"

"No, I like it"

"You're just saying that." she teased. _We're having this silly argument to avoid the elephant in the room, the fact that we're kidnapped, _she thought

"No, I'm not" he said, putting her hands into his. She looked into his eyes. They sparkled. They started into each other's eyes until Marina said, "I should finish patching you up."

"OK" Casey agreed, both breaking from her gaze. She broke first and started to clean the wound and bandage him up. He looked at the top of her head. Her hair was dark, dark chocolate. And it was in loose curls passed her shoulders. He reached put and started twirling a lock of hair. It was incredibly soft. She smiled as he curled a piece of her hair around his finger.

* * *

Lauren made her way through the General Hospital lobby. She pushed the button for the elevator. As she impatiently waited, a young man walked up and stood next to her. She looked over at him just as he glanced at her. She noticed he had jet-black hair and sparkling blue eyes. He wore a nice royal mauve button-up shirt tucked into black slacks. His hands were casually in his pockets and he watched the elevator. He looked very impatient. The doors opened and Lauren and Mystery Man walked in. She pressed the button for the 23rd floor. She caught a whiff of his cologne. Drakkar Noir. She pulled out her phone as he stood on the opposite side of her. She texted Carly. Her aunt replied, "busy"

"Darn it!!" she mumbled.

"Something wrong?" a masculine voice inquired. She turned her head to see if Tall, Dark and Handsome was talking to her.

"It's nothing. I'm just trying to text my aunt but she keeps answering 'Busy'" Lauren explains

"Well maybe she's busy" he retorted

"Yeah, hey I didn't catch your name" she added

"Marcus. And yours?" he offered his hand.

"Lauren" taking his outstretched hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Lauren" he said, his white teeth glinting in the light. Then the walls shook and Lauren falls forward. The lights flicker off. They turn back on but the elevator has stopped moving.

* * *

Marcus opened his eyes to see the beautiful blonde on top of him. Her eyes were closed. Her straight hair in disarray. Her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head and his face was inches from hers. He smelled her fruity perfume. Some of her hair was in her face, it smelled of strawberries. _Maybe this town isn't so bad,_ he thought.

* * *

_How did I get on top of him? _Lauren asked herself as she rolled off of Marcus.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"I think the elevator is stuck." he replied. The stood side-by-side facing the doors.

* * *

Marina and Casey sat with their backs against the cement wall. The temperature in the room had not gone down but up.

"They're trying to roast us to death." Casey said, breathing heavily.

"It's like a 100 degrees!!!! Come on!!" Marina yelled, exasperated.

"Higher than a hundred, a thousand!!!" he whispered, sweat cascading down his face. The little garments of clothing they wore were soaked in perspiration. Suddenly, the room became very cold. Marina ignored the clattering of her teeth as she snuggled closer to Casey's side and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at her. She turned her head, making their faces inches apart. She closed the distance and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. They to get more intense until Marina felt herself being lowered to the ground and pulling Casey down with her. She lay on her back with Casey hovering over. As minutes ticked by, their passionate embraces began to get deeper and they struggled to get closer until there was virtually no more room let between their bodies. Pushing deeper, Marina wanted to get closer to Casey, if it was even possible. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. The sound of a creaky door interrupted the beautiful moment. They froze. The man grabbed Marina by her arm and slammed her against the wall.

"I said say your goodbyes, not reproduce!!" he yelled.

"The only person you're coming that close to is me." he whispered. Marina's eyes widened as she grasped what he was saying. Before she could scream, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the room. She threw Casey a worried look. He responded with a look that said, _I'm coming to get you, don't worry. _The leader pulled her into a room a few doors down. The room had a king-size bed with no covers. No pillows. He threw her onto the mattress. _I've got to fight him, just like Aunt Sam taught me too. _she thought. He immediately launched himself on top of her and began crushing her lips. She kicked him the groin and pushed him off of her. He doubled over in pain. She ran to the door. But before she could reach for the doorknob, he grabbed her ankle and she fell. He threw his body over hers to trap her against the ground. On her stomach, she had grim chances of survival. He began  
kissing her neck. She elbowed him the side and crawled her way to the door. He grabbed her wrist and held on tight. Pain yelped from it.

"Where you going, baby, the fun's back here." he said, tauntingly. She dug her nails into his arm until he screamed in pain. He let go. She pulled the door open and limped out. She heard footsteps behind her, so she turned around and punched her captor in the face. She then gave him one final kick in his groin. He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. She went into the room she was held in and saw that Casey was having some trouble with his two men. She walked in and grabbed a gun off the floor. _Good thing Dad taught me how to use this, _she thought. She shot both men. They hit the floor. Casey turned around and smiled.

"Looks **I** was the one to save you." Marina said, smiling. She ran into his arms and they hugged.

"Come on." he whispered into her hair. She brandished her weapon as he took another.

"Let's go." he whispered. They walked out of the building, guns ablaze. It was pouring outside. They see the headlights of a black SUV. Cameron is behind the wheel. They breathe a sigh of relief. The wounded couple climbed into the back and yell, "Drive!!"

"Casey, Marina!!! Oh my Go- do you know how worried we were?" Cam yelled

"Shut up and drive!!" Marina commanded.

"OK, everyone is at the hospital, well everyone but Lauren." Cam explained as he drove. Marina's face turned white.

"Where is she?" Marina asked, afraid of the answer.

"Stuck in the elevator, with Marcus Karpov." Cam said.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_ok, more minor plot and character changes. Plus I had sooo many spelling and grammar mistakes!!! Anyway, please review!!  
__~PP~_


	7. Chapter Six

**_A/N_**_: hey, so here's another chapter, sorry if i'm not really that good at all the mob stuff, but i try!! please review I need to know what you all are thinkng, plus lots of reviews keep me rewriting and typing up more new chapters!!_

**Chapter Seven**

Lulu and Dante stood outside Marina's room. Lulu let out a sigh.

"What is it, babe?" he asked, taking his wife into his arms.

"I'm just so glad she's OK." she states.

"We all are." he interludes, kissing her forehead. Tears run down her face as sobs rake her body.

"I could have lost my baby, Dante" she cries

"No, she's just fine. Look, see, Lu she's fine." Dante points her to the window in the door.

"No matter what, they're still my babies." she said.

"I know, Lu." Lulu sighs as Dante kisses her. They listen as Marina  
starts speaking.

* * *

"OK, well after I heard Casey's bike, I ran downstairs and got on and we drove off. Then we got to a clearing and we were sitting there, kissing when I get a text. We both read it and froze. Then there's another text. Out of the bushes, men wearing camouflage jumped out and grabbed us. They held cloths over our mouths and I blacked out. I woke up and I was alone in a dark room. This guy appeared from the shadows and it was Logan!! Then Logan said that he could live, but I had to patch him up. He gave me a first-aid kit and untied me and left. Well I bandaged up his cuts and then I saw a really deep cut on his abdomen. I tried to patch it up, but it was really deep. Then we started kissing. Logan walks in and drags me into another room, with a mattress. He throws me down on the bed and starts kissing me, hard. I try to get free and eventually I do. I help Casey and with guns we walk out of the building. Cam was driving and we got in the car. He took us to GH and-" Marina was cut off.

"And Casey collapsed and you fainted." Lauren finished.

"Yeah." Lulu and Dante slowly walked back into the room, having heard the entire conversation.

"I'm going to get some coffee." Lauren said, walking out.

* * *

Marcus sat, talking to Vanessa near the nurses' station. She was going on about something. He was really bored. His grandfather wanted to start an alliance with Vanessa's father, Diego Alcazar. So Marcus and Vanessa had to marry to unite the two families. _What is this the 15th century??_ he thought. He liked Vanessa but not enough to marry her. _I wish she would stop talking so I could leave. _he thought. Some officers approached them. He stood up.

"Marcus Karpov, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Marina Zacchara and Casey Marker. You have the right to remain silent  
anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.." the officer droned as he handcuffed Marcus.

* * *

Lauren walked out of a hallway to see Marcus get arrested. She heard the officer say. "...... for the kidnapping of Marina Zacchara and  
Casey Marker..." The girl he was with was looking at her nails as if nothing was happening. _Hello!! Your boyfriend is being arrested!!_ Lauren thought. As the police carted Marcus to the station, Lauren followed. They lead him into the interrogation room. After they walked out,  
Lauren quietly snuck in. Marcus looked up and was surprised to see her.

"Lauren? What are you doing here?" he sounded mad and confused.

"I know you didn't kidnap my sister. Logan Hayes did."

"And you know this..."

"My sister told me."

"They found her?"

"Yeah, she's at the hospital."

"What about that Marker kid?"

"He's with her."

"So you're Zacchara's daughter, huh?" Marcus inquired, sitting back looking her over. Lauren held her head high and answered  
"Yes."

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. She looked at the floor.

"Marcus Karpov." she whispered.

"Exactly, and if you're seen talking to me... and my Grandad finds out, you're dead." Marcus stated.

"What about that other girl?" she asked.

"My 'girlfriend'"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone my Grandad picked for me."

"Oh." An awkward silence fell on them. He stood near the window. He saw his Grandad and lawyer talking with the officers.

"You have to get out of here, now!!" Marcus yelled. She silently slinked out of the room and out of the police station. She headed back to the hospital. When she got back, she walked into Marina's room. Her parents were calling her name but her twin was staring off into space.

Detective Harper, his son Tom and Lucky walk in.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions." Tom began.

"Can't you see she's in shock, she was just kidnapped and attacked?!!?" Johnny yelled

"We just want to know what happened so we can catch this person." Lucky fired back.

"I can do that just fine thank you." Johnny retorted

"I'm sure you can, Mr. Zacchara, but that's our job." Dt. Harper snarled. Lucky and Johnny began to face off until Lulu stepped between them. The men never really got long because of their oppositions of the law. _Why can't they get along like Jake and Cam? _Lauren thought. Jake took after his father, Jason Morgan in the mob. Cam took after Lucky in the police academy. Yet they still managed to be civil. The older adults continued to argue. The two men all but threw punches. _They probably would have, if Mom wasn't in the middle. _

"Enough!!" Lauren yelled. The three stopped and looked at her.

"Just because you're on opposite side of the law, doesn't mean you can't get along!!" Lauren yelled as she stormed out. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. She ended up at the police station. _I wonder if Marcus is still here,_ she pondered as she walked in. She looked into the window into the interrogation room. She saw Marcus sitting at the table, Cam was questioning him. Them Marcus looked at the window and their eyes met. His eyes read a look of annoyance. _Well of course he's annoyed, he's being held for something he didn't do! _She walked in, Cam rolled his eyes. _He never really liked me._

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" Cam asked.

"You have the wrong guy, it was Logan Hayes." she said.

"And you know this....." Cam started

"Marina told me."

"She saw him."

"Yeah."

"Maybe she thought she saw him."

"So you're saying I made it up?!" Lauren questioned, with venom.

"No, I'm just saying that Russian over here has convinced you to lie to protect him, which is really sad, cause it's your own  
sister!!" Cam accused

"That's not true!!! Marina told me!!!!!!" she exclaimed

"It's just a coincidence that you were stuck in the elevator with him?"

"Yes!! Go ask Marina yourself." Marcus silently stood next to Lauren.

"Hey!! How did you.... You were handcuffed!!!!" Cam said, lunging. Lauren stepped in the middle similar to her mother's actions not 15 minutes ago. Suddenly there is a bomb-like explosion, the ground shakes. There is cracking sound. Marcus jumps over Lauren, protectively. Cam runs from the room but falls. Then the shaking stops and, with debris falling and fires raging, the station  
stands still.

* * *

It had passed a couple hours since she entered the hospital. _It feels like days._ Marina thinks.

"How long does it take to get stitches?" she asks to no one in particular.

"Actually, it takes 45 minutes." a voice says. She whips her head to the door.

"Casey," she melts. He is wearing an ugly hospital gown, sitting in a wheel chair. Her heart beats wildly. She jumps from her bed. She hugs his neck and carefully sits in his lap. He quietly winces.

"Oh, sorry I forgot," She goes to get but he stops her.

"No, it's the good kind of pain." he says. She gingerly rests her on his shoulder. She gets up and helps him up onto her bed. She lays beside him. With his arm under her neck, she finally breathes. _Only Casey Marker can make me forget how to breathe._ They fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Micheal, Morgan and Jake sat in Sonny' office at the coffee shop. _My office now,_ Micheal thought. They are looking over shipment schedules when Mark, Milo's son comes into the room.

"The head of the Alcazar family to see you, Mr. Corinthos." Mark said.

"Send 'em in." Micheal ordered. They stood up and braced themselves for Lorenzo Alcazar, but were shocked when a woman walked in.

"Hello, gentlemen, I'm Lila Rae Alcazar." she introduced herself. She wore dark jeans tucked into black heeled leather boots, and a bright orange tube top with a dark denim jacket over.

* * *

Two lifeless bodies lay, covered in ashes. Flames ate up the walls. Marcus awoke with a start and stated coughing. Lauren lay underneath him. He slowly got up and took in his surroundings. He felt for Lauren's pulse. It was steady. Fires raged around him. He went into survival mode. He scooped up Lauren and carried her through the flaming doorway. He was met by more tangerine flames. He went in every direction until he saw another doorway leading outside. The cool air dug deep in his chest. Lauren's eyes slowly peeled open.

"Marcus." she breathed.

"Shh, it's OK. Everything's fine. Just stay still," he said, gently. He walked up to a car and opened the passenger door. He slid Lauren into the seat. He got in and found the keys and began to drive. He had a plan. He found an abandoned cabin a few years back and that's where he was headed. It was a secluded spot in the woods just north of Port Charles. It was getting dark as he pulled up to the little wooden cabin. He scooped up Lauren and carried her inside and onto a bed.

"Please don't leave me." she whispered. Her eyes were still closed. He slowly untangled his arms of her and laid next to her. She turned to him, He sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

Micheal, Morgan and Jake stared in shock as Lila introduced herself. Micheal recovered first.

"Ms Alcazar, I'm Micheal Corinthos the third. This is my brother Morgan Corinthos and partner Jake Morgan"

"I was hoping to talk to you privately, Mr Corinthos." she requested.

"Sure." Morgan and Jake left.

"Can I get you a drink?" Micheal offered. He turned his back to her as he poured the drink. As he turned, Lila captured his lips in a full attempt of seduction. As she did, Nikki walked in.

"Mic- heal" She stopped in her tracks as she took in the scene. A look of horror registered on her face. Lila stepped away from him.

"Nikki, it's not what you-"

"Save it, Micheal!! I can see you're too busy to talk." She ran out.

"Nikki!!" Micheal yelled after her.

"Girlfriend?" Lila asked. Micheal glared at her.

"I'll leave now. We can do this meeting another time." Lila excused herself. Micheal grabbed his phone and keys and ran out of the coffeehouse in search of Nicole.

"Nikki!!!" he yelled. He went to Jake's. He finds Nikki at the bar, downing shots. She goes for another but Micheal takes the shot glass. She gives him the death glare.

"You of all people shouldn't bother me right now." she says.

"Nik, I'm not cheating on you."

"Mike, that's not what I saw."

"Sweetie, nothing happened."

"Then why was _he_r tongue down your throat!!!??" she yelled

"She's the head of the Alcazar family. Now that I'm in charge, we had a meeting. I thought that Lorenzo was coming, but she came instead."

"So you make out with all the players?"

"Will you listen? I was getting her a drink and she attacks me and tries to seduce me. And you come in."

"Liar!!!" Micheal, fed up with frustration, grabs Nikki's face and captures her lips in a tender kiss. Her lips tasted of martini, but he doesn't care. As he slowly released her, she opened her eyes.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked, flashing his dimples which were his birthright.

"Don't think that a kiss and dimples can make me forgive you that fast. I know you would never cheat on me, it's just that you're the Boss and a lot of women could try to seduce you." she admitted her worries.

"Nik, no woman could compare to you. You know that."

"I know but..."

"But nothing, Nikki!! I love you." The breath caught in her throat, she smiled.

"I love you too."

"All you have to do is trust me."

"I trust you." He pulled her into a hug, she sighed as she lost herself in his strong arms.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ so there's another chapter. Please review!!_

_~Purple Princess~_


	8. Chapter Seven

**_A/N:_**_ so here's another chapter please read and review, thanks soo much!! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Seven**

Sunlight danced on the trees as they sway in the breeze. A little cottage baked in the sunlight. Inside Lauren and Marcus slept soundly, blankets covering their clothed bodies. Lauren awoke first. She sighed as she looked over at Marcus. She smiled to herself. _He looks like a puppy, _she thought. She slowly got up, so as not to disturb him him and walked took in the beautiful scenery. A little creek ran a few yards beside the cabin. Some trees stood in between. She walkedtowards the little creek until she felt hands capture her waist. A hand went over her mouth. She kicked and screamed. Sheelbowed her attacker in the ribs. She whipped around.

"Marcus?!?" she exclaimed.

"You're a feisty little girl." he complimented.

"Next time don't sneak up on me" she dared. He smiled.

"So where are we?" she asked.

"I found this cabin a few years back and it was my first instinct."

"Do you take _her_ here?" she asked

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend"

"Vanessa?"

"Yes _Vanessa._" the name felt like slime on her tongue.

"No."

"Oh, I thought you would."

"Aww, jealous, jealous, jealous" he teased.

"No!!" Lauren yelled.

"Then why are you soo interested?" he asked

"Because.. You and her seem... official." Lauren stammered

"Official?" she nodded.

"Lauren, I told you, my grandfather picked her, if I had it my way, I'd go to college and become a pilot, not marry Vanessa."

"You're gonna marry her?" the words stung.

"I have to." Silence surrounded them.

"So I guess I'll take you back to town." he said. They walked to his car. They got in. He started the engine. They drove in silence.

"Can you take me to Kelly's?" she asked.

"Sure." he drove up to the little diner. She got out. She saw her parents inside talking. Her mother was crying. Her step-dad hugged Lulu.

"They think I'm dead." she whispered. Her sister sat at the table, in shock. Lauren walked in. Marina noticed first. She lept from her seat and hugged her twin. Lulu, Dante and Johnny joined in.

"Lauren, where were you?" Marina asked.

"Um, after the station blew up, Marcus took me to this cabin and-"

"Who's Marcus?" Dante asked.

"Um, Marcus... Karpov." she whispered.

"Lauren Carly Zacchara, you are never to talk to him again." Johnny stated. Dante nodded.

"No problem, he's getting married." she whispered. Marina heard. Lulu and Dante went to get some coffee.

"Laurs, do you want to talk about it." Marina asked.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Laurs, I know you were stuck in the elevator with him and you went to see him when he was arrested and you went to his cabin, I'm thinking..." Marina trailed off.

"No!! He's getting married to this Vanessa girl."

"Vanessa Alcazar?"

"I think so."

"You mean Maxie and Diego's daughter?"

"I think."

"I saw her at the hospital."

"Yep, that's her." the blonde admitted. Marina started to laugh.

"What's soo funny?"

"It''s kinda ironic. Mom and Maxie hated each other, now you and Vanessa." They chuckled at the irony. The bells chimed and Vanessa walked in. She went over to Lauren.

"Listen little girl, Marcus and me, we're getting married and you better keep your little blonde head out of it!" she whispered with venom.

"Who do you think you are, coming in here, telling my sister what to do?? You think you're all that because you involved in the mob?" Marina yelled back. Vanessa turned on Marina.

"Was I talking you?" she exclaimed, placing her hand on her hip.

"No, but you were talking to my sister."

"Does this concern you in anyway? No, what are you two joined at the hip? She can't take care of herself?" Vanessa smiled evilly. Marina slapped her across the face. Vanessa shocked held her pink cheek. She furrowed her eyebrow and lunged at Marina's hair. She pulled on it. Marina pushed her down onto a table, but Vanessa held on so they both toppled over. Lauren pulled Vanessa off of Marina and smacked her. Marcus and Casey walked in. Casey threw Marina over his shoulder.

"Casey!! Let me go!!" Marina yelled. Marcus stood in the middle of the other two girls in a peacemaker stance.

"What's going on??" he yelled.

"Vanessa started it!! She walked in here, and started talkn' trash to Lauren so I stepped in." Marina explained.

"I did not know you had a temper." Casey stated.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Marker."

"Oh, and I thought I had you all figured out."

"You thought." she dared, mischievously. Lauren ignored their conversation and glared at Vanessa. Marcus glared at Lauren, glaring at Vanessa. He then turned hid attention on Vanessa. She had a look of innocence in her eyes. When Marcus wasn't looking, Lauren lunged at Vanessa. Marcus turned around and picked her up and carried her out of the diner. He set her down.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"What? A girl can't take out her anger?" she asked. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"And it's just a coincidence that I just told you that I had to marry her and now you take your anger out on the same girl?" he stated, suspiciously.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think you're jealous."

"No, no way!!! Why would I be jealous? You think you're soo good that girls fight over you?? Is that it?" Lauren lashed out.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think you're some hot-shot mobster and all the women fall at your feet?? Well sorry to break it to ya, but I'm not like all the other girls!!" Lauren yelled. She ran inside. Vanessa ran out to Marcus.

"What happened?? What did you tell her?" she asked.

"Nothing let's go." They walked away. From the window, Lauren watched. _Of course, he follows Grandfather's orders. _she thought. _But something tells me that Vanessa is using him. She orders him around and because they're getting married and they have to but on a good face, he submits to her will. That's what sickens me the most, the fake marriage. _she thought. She turned around. Marina and Casey were drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream. She sat down and listened to their conversation.

"Marina, do I have something on my face?" he asked, some whipped cream on the corner of his mouth. She leaned over and kissed it off.

"Thanks." he said, smiling.

"You have a little something too." he added. He leaned over and captured her lips.

"Thank you." she said, grinning. Lauren got up and headed to the door.

"Laurs, where are you going?" Marina asked.

"I'll be home soon." she walked out. _Well, I'm glad for Mars, but I just don't need reminders of how screwed up my love life is. _she thought. She didn't know where to go, but somehow she ended up at Sam's. She went in. _Maybe they'll serve me._ She sat at the bar.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked. _So I guess they don't check for IDs._

"Tequila." he poured her the drink into a shot. She licked the salt, downed the shot and sucked the lime. _Wow, that tasted terrible._

"Another and keep it coming." he gave her the bottle and she began the endless cycle. Soon the room began to spin.

* * *

It was starting to get dark as Marcus walked the streets of Port Charles. He soon came upon a smoky bar called Sam's. He went in. Lauren sat at the bar, downing shots. _Hey, isn't she 16? _he internally pondered. She seemed to be drunk. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Marcuus." she slurred. _Yep, she's drunk._

"Lauren, are you sure you're supposed to do that?"

"Why do you think I shouldn't??" she slurred.

"Um, we need to get you out of here." he said, taking the shot glass, she reached for it, but he held it away.

"Hey, now, that wasn't very..." she fell out of her chair, childish giggles erupted from her throat. He scooped her up and carried her out of the bar. She giggled as he gently placed her in the passenger seat of his car. He climbed in and began to drive to his father's house. It was a red brick mansion on the outskirts of Port Charles. When he reached the familiar driveway, he cut the engine and gently scooped up Lauren and carried her to his room. _This is soo risky_, he thought. He ever so carefully placed her on his bed.

"Marcus," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You were right."

"Yeah?"

"I was jealous." Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be asleep. Then she hiccuped and started giggling._ So she's drunk-talking._

"I was so very jealous of that Vanessa." she chuckled. He sat next to her. She rose up beside him.

"Lauren, you're drunk, don't say anything-"

"No!! You can't marry her! Because, because..." She lurched forward and caught his lips in an explosive passion. Her breath tasted of alcohol. Then she fell to his shoulder and was asleep. Marcus gently lay her head on the pillow. _Wow. That was.. wow. How come when I kiss Vanessa, that_ _doesn't happen? No electricity? No spark? But with Lauren.. wow. _He lay next to her. Exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

* * *

Lauren awoke to blinding sunlight and a splitting headache. _That's what alcohol does to ya, Laurs. _She felt arms around her. She looked over her shoulder to see Marcus sleeping soundly. _Aww, he looks soo cute._ She slowly got up. _My head is killing me, remind me never to drink again. Plus I can't even remember last night. Did we do anything? _she thought. Marcus awoke.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." she said. He smiled.

"Um, can I take a shower?" she asked.

"Sure. There's some dry clothes in the bathroom." He pointed to the door across the room.

"Thanks." she walked into his dark green bathroom. She turned on the water. Soon she was drenched in steaming hot water. After half an hour she got out and dried herself. She found a pair of boxers and a giant T-shirt. She put them on. The boxers reached mid-thigh. And the shirt went down past her waist. She walked out and handed him her clothes to wash. While he was gone, she flipped through the channels, until she came to the movie channel. _Titanic _was playing. She watched it. Marcus walked in as Jack slipped into the cold water. Tears streamed down Lauren's face. He sat next to her. As she watched, he wiped her tears. She turned her head to him. Her face was inches from his. She moved in closer until their lips met. The first kiss was drenched with alcohol, but this one was sweet and tender almost comforting. She deepened it until Marcus was on his back. Once she went in for more, Marcus stopped her.

"Lauren, this is wrong." he said, out of breath.

"What? Why?" the need and want still in her eyes and her voice.

"We can't do this." he said.

"Oh. I get it. Its because I'm younger and inexperienced compared to Vanessa." she said.

"What? NO!! Will you stop bringing her up in everything!! I hate that I have to marry her. I hate that I'd be lying to her and everybody when I tell her that I love her. But mostly, I'd be lying to myself."

"Then don't! Don't marry her! Your grandad can find a new heir."

"Do you know how much I want to! I can't."

"Why not?"

"Just because." A moment of silence passed.

"So then I guess I should take you home, huh?" he said.

"No."

"Kelly's?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere until we straighten this out."

"What do you want me to say!?!? That I want to stay unmarried to be with you?!? Fine, I want to be with you!!" He yelled. She gasped. She ran out of the room and grabbed Marcus' keys. She ran out to his car. Marcus stood in shock as she drove away. _Great now my car, _he thought as he looked out his window. He sat back on his bed and rubbed his face.

* * *

Lauren drove like crazy to her house. She cut the engine and went up to the house. Then she heard voices. Her parents and Dante.

"Johnny, I'm not going to fight with you!! Ever since you came back, she just keeps sneaking out, I'm taking her and leaving."

"You can't take my daughter away from me, Lulu."

"Johnny, I wish it were different. But I have to do what's best for my daughter."

"**Our **daughter needs to be here with me, Marina and you."

"I'm sorry, but I have made my decision."

Lauren took a frame with a picture of younger versions of Marina and herself and threw it on the floor. Her parents' attentions went to her. Tears streamed down her face. She ran from the room. Johnny ran after her, but Lulu stopped him.

"It's for the best, Johnny."

"How can you say that?!?! After everything they've been through."

"What are you going to do? Are you physically gonna keep them here? Huh?"

"If I have to."

"Now you sound just like your father." Johnny's eyes softened. The coldness was gone, replaced with hurt.

"Johnny, I'm sorry-"

"No, you're right, go, take both girls with you."

"Johnny.."

"No, go!"

"No! I've hurt you and I'm sorry, but I will go, I'll go tell the girls to start packing." Johnny merely looked away. Tears threatened  
to fall. Lulu and Dante came upstairs to Lauren's room.

"So I guess I'll start packing." Lauren said.

"Lauren, I'm sorry it has to be this way but I can see you aren't happy here. And you father's life-" Dante started, walking in and sitting down next to her.

"Has nothing to do with it!! You're just scared that he's going to actually act like a real father and you will actually be a step-father to us, instead of a dad."  
Lauren lashed out.

"What's going on?" Marina asked from the door. Lulu turned to her.

"Sweetie, we're leaving and you are too." Lulu said. Marina screamed.

"No!!!!!!!! Never!!!!!" she yelled. She ran to the living room. Johnny sat on an armchair.

"Daddy!!! You have to stop her!! Don't let her leave!!" Marina yelled. She climbed into her father's lap as if she were 3. Johnny  
hugged her, tightly. When they parted, his face was full of tears.

"I wish I could baby, but your mother has decided and who am I to stop her? he whispered, his voice full of pain.

"Daddy, no I don't want to leave!!" she cried.

"I promise that you will come back, you and Lauren."

"In nine years? Dad, I'm not leaving you."

"Sweetie, your mo-"

"I don't care!!"

"Don't fight it, jus-" Marina ran from the room. Tears were evident in her eyes. She called Casey.

"I need to see you." She hung up. Thirty minutes later, as she sat on her own bed at her house, she heard a knocking on her window. She saw Casey. She pulled him in. She kissed him long and hard. He sensed sadness in her.

"What's wrong?" Tears streamed down her red face.

"My mom thinks it's too dangerous to stay here, so she's taking me and my sister away." Casey sighed heavily.

"Marina, maybe it's for the best..."

"Why?!? Do you want me to leave?!?!"

"No, it's just that it's too dangerous for you and me. Sonny gave his business to my brothers and me."

"So, you're pushing me away for my own good!?!"

"No, yes, I just agree with your mom." Marina sat, defeated on her bed.

"Hey, I will see you again, I promise."

"When in 10 years?"

"God, I hope not." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him and kissed her, tenderly. Then he pulled her into a hug.  
She clinged to him.

"You gotta go, Marina." he whispered. Tears run down her cheeks.

"Bye." He whispered as he prepared to go out the window. She ran over and kissed him once more.

"Bye, Casey." she cried. He climbed out and she watched him leave.

"I love you." she whispered.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ *tears, tears* that was the hardest thing I have had to write!! Don't worry, i'm not done yet, sooo please don't abandon  
my little project. Thank and review, but don't be too mean._

_~Purple Princess~_


	9. Chapter Eight

**_A/N:_**_ Hey, here's another chapter. I luv all the Lante on the show now, so I've been inspired for this chapter. It is five years after Lulu, Lauren and Marina left Port Charles. They move to Port Angeles, Washington. (Shout-out to all you Twilighters, out there, I'm one too.) Marina has graduated high school and went to medical school for 2 years to be a registered nurse. She now works as a nurse at Port Angekes Mercy Hospital. Lauren also graduated high school. She went into business and marketing. She has recently taken a job for a magazine called Scarlet. She is junior editor for Crystal Brandon, founder of Scarlet. Lulu, Dante, Dominic opened up a diner called Lu's where she is a waitress and Dominic the cook. Dante works at PAPD. And this continues on from there. read and review!!_

**Chapter Eight**

_Five years later,_

Andre Karpov walked into his office. Claudia Zacchara sat at his desk. She was wearing a tight red mini dress with black pumps.

"Mr. Karpov," she said, approaching him, "I have a business proposition for you."

"You have my attention." he said, with a heavy Russian accent.

"I would like you to kill Lulu Spencer."

"And what's in it for me?" She smiled as she picked a picture of Marcus. It fell to the floor and smashed to a thousand pieces.

"If you don't, you can kiss your grandson, your precious heir, good bye." she smiled, evilly, and walked out. Andre stared at the floor in shock. He mumbled in Russian.

"That woman will pay." he clutched for the desk, he fell to the ground, seizing as he went down. Doctors and nurses rushed in. Suddenly, his body, remained still. A nurse felt for his pulse.

"He's dead." she whispered. Marcus rushed in. He saw his grandfather's body laying cold and still on the floor. He ran out.

* * *

_A couple days later_,

Casey walked along a path in the woods. _Is it raining. Or drizzling? I don't think it's stopped since I got here._ he thought. He arrived in Port Angeles, Washington three days ago, but he was so jet lagged that he slept the whole first day, then he spent 2 days finding a decent hotel. He was on a mission, a search if you will. _A search to find Marina. _He smiled as he thought of his favorite girl. _I haven't stopped thinking about her since she left five years ago. It's true what they say, you never forget your first love. But do I really love Marina? _he thought._ Yes, I love Marina. _He finally admitted to himself. Here he was, 23 years old and he was admitting his love for his high school girlfriend. _Well I wouldn't exactly call her a girlfriend. We were together for what a week before she left. But still, what we went through, that has bonded us together forever. At least that's how I feel. I hope she feels the same way that is, if I can find her. _His sources, also, his computer genius of a partner, Sam, told him that Mrs. Falconeri, Lauren and Marina moved to Port Angeles. _God, I hope he's right, because Dark Twin Beauty, as Sam called her, was too beautiful, smart and funny for me to let go of. _His thoughts were interrupted by feminine laughter.

"Josh, Josh!! Stop!! I will give you the cookie, just stop tickling!!" a feminine voice exclaimed, laughing. He recognized the voice.

"Marina." he whispered, as he looked through some trees. _Stalker much, Case?_ he scolded himself. Sitting on the bench was Dark Twin Beauty, herself, being tickled by a little boy. _He looks just like her... I wonder. _Suddenly, his face fell. _She's married and she has a son. _He almost walked away when he heard her say, "Who's there?" in a threatening voice. He held up his hands and walked out from behind the trees.

"Casey." she breathed. She smiled as she ran into his arms. He enveloped her in a hug. When they parted, she had tears in her eyes and a giant smile on her face.

"Mars, why you crying?" the little boy asked. _She lets her son call her Mars?_

"Joshie, this is my good friend, Casey." she introduced.

"How you doing, buddy?" he asked, kneeling down to the kid's eye level.

"Good." he answered, shyly, hiding behind Marina's legs. She laughed. Casey felt uncomfortable.

"So how's life, being married and all?" he asked, politely. Marina let out a chuckle.

"Married? I'm not married. Oh you..." she laughed. "You thought Josh was mine? No, he's my brother. Sure I take care of him, but he's my brother." she explained.

"Well, don't I feel stupid." he laughed.

"Why were you jealous of my 'husband'?" she said, grinning.

"No!"

"Ah, jealous, jealous, jealous." she said, still grinning.

"So what if I was?" he said, coming closer to her.

"Well, I'd tell you to help me to Lu's to drop off Josh and Carla and then take me to the hospital for my next shift, then meet me later, because I don't wanna do anything in front of the kids." she whispered, her face inches from hers. A baby's cry sounded. Casey walked over and picked up the little pink bundle. Marina smiled as Casey gently held her.

"You're a natural." she stated.

"Well, let's just say, I've had lot's of practice." he said.

"Oh, now it's my turn to be jealous. Are you married?" she asked. He placed the baby back in the basket, walked over and took her hands into his.

"Marina, I've thought of you everyday after you left. Your smile invaded my dreams. How could I possibly be with anyone else after you?" he asked.

"Casey, I dreamt that you'd came here and take me back, but after years of waiting, I gave up, I still think about you, but I gave up on the fantasy I had in my head." she said. His hands fell to his sides.

"So I guess coming here was a mistake." he whispered.

"No, Casey, I want to be with you!" she said, taking his face in between her hands.

"Good, but that's not why I came. After you and Lauren, me and Marcus kinda became friends, after he saved my butt, and me to him. And he's been really out of it lately. After his grandad died, I don't know, he's not the same. So I have come to bring Lauren to him, he needs her, especially since the funeral." he said.

"OK, but first I have to take these two to Lu's." Marina said, getting up. Casey carried baby Carla, as Marina held Josh's hand and the baby basket. They walked to the diner. A yellow sign hung that said, "Lu's" They walked in. Lulu was serving coffee to a young woman.

"Thank you soooo much, Marina!!! I have to pay you." the woman said, taking her baby.

"No, Alice, I'm happy to help." Marina said.

"M, you didn't tell me you had a hot boyfriend." Alice exclaimed.

"Well, he just came back into my life, so sorry." Marina blushed.

"Well, it's a good thing you got him, because if he was single.." Alice trailed off, smirking coyly.

"Down, Alice." Marina laughed. The dark-haired woman stood in front of Casey.

"Listen, that is my best friend, and if you do anything to hurt her, I will personally hunt you down.. and believe me it will hurt you, emotionally, physically and mentally, got it?" her voice threatening.

"Bye, Alice." Marina called

"Bye, babe." she said, smiling as she walked out. Josh ran to Lulu.

"Mommy!! Guess who I meet today? Mars' friend Casey!!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well, he seems really nice." she said, winking at Casey.

"Mom, I have to get to the hospital." Marina excused herself as she walked out. Casey followed. She got into her purple Volkswagen Beetle. Casey got into the passenger seat, hesitantly.

"What never been in a chic car?" she asked, laughing.

"I guess I'm just used to my bike." he stated. Marina laughed more.

"Stop laughing at me." he said, smiling. They rode to the hospital, and got out. They walked into the lobby. They got into the elevator. They rode up to the 23rd floor. She walked to the nurses station.

"Nurse Zacchara, you're late." the plump, petite woman behind the counter said.

"Sorry, Nurse Mill."

"Go and change and you have rounds with Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you." Marina walked to the locker room. Casey followed, wordlessly.

"If you want you can go to the cafeteria, an-" Casey spun her around and silenced her with a demanding kiss. They pulled apart.

"I missed you so much." Casey said, out of breath. She responded with another proof of passion. He slammed her against the lockers causing a loud BANG!! She deepened the embrace. He ripped of her outer garments exposing a black tank top.

"Nurse Zacchara!!" a male voice sounded from the doorway. Marina froze, the voice all too familiar. A tall black haired man stood at the door with an impatient look.

"Dr. Watson." she whispered, in shear terror, her body trembling. Casey stepped away from her but stayed at a protective distance.

"Nurse, I expect you to follow hospital rules and not have sex with your boyfriend in the locker room!! That is not what a hospital is for, now get dressed before I report you!!" he yelled as he walked out. She quickly donned her light purple scrubs and tied her long hair in a ponytail.

"I'm sorry, Marina." Casey apologized.

"No, I'm sorry Case, I have to work when you come and visit me, but I'll be done in a few hours. If you want to wait or go.." she said.

"I'll be on the roof." Casey said, kissing her head and walking out. Marina checked herself in the mirror and headed out. She walked down the hall until arms captured her from behind and dragged her into an empty room. Her captor was obviously bigger and stronger, but she kicked and screamed anyway. He/She let her go and Marina whipped around.

"Dr. Watson?!?" she said, in terror.

"Nurse Zacchara, what did I tell you about being on time?" he yelled, in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I just bumped into an old friend-"

"He didn't look like an old friend." the man sniped. He walked out of the room. Marina continued her rounds without further incident. After, she walked out to the roof/balcony. Casey sat with his back against the wall, his eyes closed. She smiled and sat next to him. He roused.

"Morning, sunshine." she whispered. Casey grinned, pushing his dirty blond hair from his face.

"Hello, beautiful." he responded. She blushed. He touched her reddening cheek.

"So, what have you been doing for the last five years?" Casey asked.

"Oh, nothing. You?"

"Well, Mike's wedding is in 3 weeks and I'm one of the best men. Nikki's been running around planning this and that. And of course, Mike's right beside her telling her that eggshell is better than ivory, honestly, their both white!! And of course I have to sit there with him, bored out of my freakin' mind. So yeah that's basically it. But there's something else, um, Marina would you like to be me date to their wedding?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Of, course!!! I was thinking you'd never ask!" she exclaimed. He pulled her chin to his and they kissed.

* * *

Lauren sat her desk looking over dress choices for the fall layout. _Wine-colored chiffon gown or ice blue taffeta? Well, ice-blue isn't really a fall color, wine is. So the wine chiffon should do. _she thought. She imagined wearing it. Her eyes dropped as her head lay on the desk.

_The dark crimson dress hugged her curves perfectly as she watched from the balcony, as a ball took place. Beautiful people swung round and round the dance floor._

_"May I have this dance?" a man with a black mask asked her. She smiled and soon they too were spinning. _

_"May I cut in?" a familiar voice asked, politely. She turned around and there Marcus stood in a suit and tie. He looks so handsome, she thought. He put one of his arms around her waist and the other took her hand that wasn't on his shoulder. She smiled as he tightened the embrace. His face was so close to hers. She reached up on  
her toes to get closer._

_"Lauren, Lauren....." a faraway voice beckoned her. She tried to ignore it._

_"Lauren..." it called again._

Lauren's eyes opened. She was at work, not a ball.

"Lauren." Marina's voice called. Lauren picked up her heavy head and looked at her sister. Casey was by her side.

"Hey, Space Case, when did you get into town?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Actually, just now. I have been sent to escort the lovely Zacchara twins to Micheal and Nicole's wedding, in 3 weeks!" he pronounced.

"Oh, that's great!! Let me just tell Crystal-"

"Tell me what?" a woman with blonde hair spoke from the doorway.

"Oh, Crystal, my cousin is having a wedding and I was wondering if I could take a few weeks off, please?"

"Yes, of course, Lauren, you are such a hard working editor, plus I'm going on a cruise with my husband, anyway, so have fun and send a congratulations to the happy couple!!"

"Will do, thanks soooo much, Crystal." Lauren said. The older woman left the room. Lauren turned to Marina and Casey.

"Well, I have to go home and pack." Lauren said.

"Um, yeah, we're driving to Port Charles," Marina said.

"Like a road trip?"

"Huh?" Casey gave Marina on incredulous look. Marina elbowed him the ribs.

"Yeah," Casey said, fingering his injured spot. Lauren hugged her twin and ran outside.

"What's this whole road trip thing about?" Casey asked, once Lauren was out of earshot.

"I have a plan, a plan to get Lauren and Marcus together." Marina said, as she grinned, mischievously.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_what's Marina's plan?? If any of you are wondering, Josh is Dante and Lulu's second son. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!!! _

_~PP~_


	10. Chapter Nine

**_A/N:_**_. read and review, enjoy!!!_

**Chapter Nine**

Casey stared at Marina with a questioning look.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"I called Marcus and left a message, making a threat on Lauren's life, unless he comes to Cheyenne, Wyoming in three days. Lauren thinks that we're going on a road trip across the country, and Marcus thinks that he's going to save Lauren's life." she explained, smiling deviously.

"You are so sneaky, Zacchara." Casey complimented.

"Why, thank you." she said.

"We have to go to my house, cause I have to pack." she said, taking Casey by the arm. They walked to the one-story pink Victorian that the girls resided in. Casey chuckled. Marina gave him a dumbfounded look.

"What?" she asked

"Pink house?" he asked

"Mom and Lauren outvoted me, Dante, Dominic and Josh." Marina explained. They walked inside, and up to Marina's room. The walls were bare and white. Duffel bags and suitcases adorned the floor. Clothes overflowed them. There was a mattress on the floor with a purple sleeping bag on it.

"You've been living here for 5 years?" he asked, in disbelief.

"I was ready to leave at a moment's notice in case my mom changed her mind." Marina stated, sadly. Casey nodded.

"I understand." he whispered. Marina smiled at him.

"No use dwelling on the past, I have things to pack." Marina said. Casey grinned. She started folding and stuffing suitcases. Casey took a pile of clothes off the desk and stuffed them in a duffel bag.

"NO! Case, fold." Marina instructed. Casey folded a shirt then moved on to jeans. He walked into her closet and came out holding a pink mini skirt.

"Um, Mars, since when do you own something so girly?" he teased, holding the article of clothing up. She went to grab it from him but he held it high in the air.

"Case, it's Lauren's!! Please give it back!" she said, laughing.

"You want it then come and get it." Casey dared. Marina stopped then pulled Casey into a heart-melting passionate kiss. While he was distracted, she slipped the skirt from his fingers.

"Hey, no fair! You used my Achilles heel against me." he whined. She grinned.

"This calls for punishment." Casey said, as he lunged toward her and tickled her sides. She let out peals of laughter.

"Casey!!..." giggles " Please, I'm……. I'm really ticklish!!" more laughing. He stopped and they sat on the floor. They were both out of breath from laughing so hard. Casey pulled her chin to his and massaged her lips with his. Marina hung on to his neck as his arms snaked around her waist. The kisses got more and more passionate that they both came up for air and continued. Two pairs of heels clicked on the hardwood floor then came to a stop outside the door.

"Marina." An annoyed voice called. The adults froze and turned toward the doorway. Lulu and Lauren stood, looking a little impatient. Marina blushed.

"Sorry." Marina said, her checks flaming. She got off of Casey's lap.

"Mars, I'm going to borrow some of your underwear if you don't mind." Lauren said. She walked over to the nightstand and opened a drawer and began to rummage through the contents. In the end, she took 2 pairs of pink lacy ones and left. Lulu came in and sat in the desk chair.

"So, I hear Michael's getting married to Nicole in 3 weeks and you guys are going to road trip it there." Lulu stated but it sounded disapprovingly.

"Mom-"

"No, honey, I didn't mean that you have to ask my permission, you're 21 years old. I'm just saying, I'll meet you guys there. I'll fly there in a week to help Carly with everything." Lulu said.

"Isn't Nicole planning everything?" Marina asked.

"Yeah, but she hasn't decided to have the reception at Wyndermere or the MetroCourt. If she has it at the MetroCourt then, Carly obviously has to help plan." Lulu stated. Marina smiled.

"Obviously." Marina muttered, remembering her aunt's controlling but loving persona.

* * *

Marcus stared at his phone. His eyes were wide, his skin paled on his face. The bone-chilling message replayed itself over and over in his head.

"Marcus, have you ever heard a girl scream in pain? Well, you will, if you don't come to Cheyenne, Wyoming in 3 days. I'll call you with more details on where to pick her up. But first there are rules. You have to come here alone. You have to bring your Grandfather's checkbook. The clock is ticking and so is Lauren's life line. Beep, beep, beep. Save her Marcus, before she…" A girl's blood-churning scream ended the call. Marcus froze in shear panic. Marcus shuddered at the scream. He rushed to his room and started packing things for his trip. Thoughts raced through his head. Who has her and why? he thought. Well obviously, it was someone from my enemies that saw me with her, and well took it form there. His granddad taught him how to deal with these kind of things. Remember, Marcus, always keep a level head, never let your emotions take over. Give them whatever they want, then after the hostage is in your hands, blow the guy away so that he knows never to cross you or yours ever again. His grandfather's voice filled his brain. Marcus stored this advice in the back of his mind to contemplate later.

"Where are you going?" Vanessa's voice sounded from the doorway.

"On a business trip, I won't be long, 5 to 7 days." he lied. She crossed her arms.

"I see, so we're getting married in less then 3 three weeks and you decide now to take a business trip?!?!?" she said.

"Vanessa, I'll be back in a week at most plus my plane leaves tomorrow night." Marcus informed.

"And that's supposed to make up for it?" Vanessa lashed out.

"Vanessa, you and I both know that this marriage is a fake!!! Everything we are is for show!! To unite the Alcazar and Karpov organizations!!!!" he yelled.

"Is that what this is?? Some marriage of convenience for you?!?!" she yelled, tears in her eyes.

"Yes!!" he yelled, but then he wished he hadn't. She's fallen for me and I just completely stomped on her heart. He softened. Tears streamed down her face.

"Fine, then go! Go run on your escape trip, because the wedding's off!!!!" she yelled. She turned to go, but he put a restraining hand on her arm.

"Vanessa, I am sooo sorry for what I said, I never once considered your feelings and that is very selfish of me. I am also sorry that I don't feel the same way for you as you do for me. But I hope that we can still get married and remain just friends." he said. She smiled through her tears.

"Marcus, I thought I knew what I was getting myself into, but apparently not. I can get over this." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hesitant.

"Yeah, I've handled worse." she said, sorrow and anger clouding her eyes.

"Now, you go on that business trip and I'll plan this thing, just remember to show up." she grinned. He hugged her. She left the room. He sighed and rubbed his face. Crisis partially averted, he thought, now on to a more pressing issue, Lauren. His mind wandered as he lay in bed. I've got to get some sleep, I'll leave earlier tomorrow so I can arrive earlier. His eyes gave out in exhaustion.

* * *

Marina hugged Josh and Dominic as Lauren hugged Lulu.

"Do you have to go? Whose gonna read me my stories?" Josh asked. Marina almost cried at his sad face.

"Yeah, who's going to take care of him?" Dominic said, smiling.

"Oh, Joshie, don't worry, I'll see you in a week, when you and Mommy fly there yourselves, ok?" she asked permission of the 5-year-old.

"OK." Josh said, as she hugged him.

"Bye, Squirt. Don't you go messing in Mom's closet, I just organized it. Got it?" Lauren said.

"Got it. Bye, Laurs." Josh said. They hugged. After another round of hugs, the three climbed into Marina's purple Beetle and drove off.

"OK, Case, look at the map. Which highway do I get on?" Marina instructed from the driver's seat. He studied the map.

"Keep going until you reach Olympia. Then go on Interstate 5 to Portland." he said.

"OK, 191, Olympia, then 5. Portland. Got it." she said. Soon they were cruising along the 191.

"Hey Mars, which dress did you pack?" Lauren asked from the back seat.

"I'm going to get one at the MetroCourt Boutique. Why?" Marina replied.

"Nothing, just I packed 2. The crimson ball gown and ice-blue chiffon. I don't know which one to wear."

"Defiantly the crimson one. Red is your best color."

"I didn't bring black shoes. It's like a darkish red."

"I have 2 pairs of black shoes."

"Oh, good. What color do you want your dress to be? Purple?"

"Yeah, but if not that then a dark green. Case, what are you wearing?" Marina asked.

"A tux." he replied matter-of-factly. The twins rolled their eyes.

"Of, course you are, but what color?" Marina asked.

"Um, well. Nikki wanted it to be black, white and red, but all the bridesmaids couldn't decide on a dress, so she let them pick their own dresses and colors as long as the stayed in the same style of dress. So I have a plain black and white tux with a flower the same as my bridesmaid." he said.

"Which bridesmaid are you paired up with?" Marina asked.

"Um, the 2nd one I think." he answered. Again she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know! Some friend from Nikki's school. Why? Are you jealous?" he asked, grinning.

"No, just you better dance with me."

"Deal, Z" he replied.

* * *

About two days later, they neared Cheyenne. They stopped at a rest stop. Lauren and Casey went to use the bathroom, as Marina stayed to look at the map.

* * *

Marcus sat in a rented car outside the rest stop. He watched as a blonde walked in. Was that Lauren? Time to move. he thought. He got out and slowly walked into the small building. Lauren sat on a bench, resting her head, her eyes closed. Her blonde tresses were in loose curls. She wore gray sweatpants and an oversized PC High hoodie. She's still the most beautiful woman I have ever saw, no, Marcus, focus, you can give compliments later. He approached her. She opened her eyes.

"Marcus?" her tone in shock.

"Where is he?" Marcus asked, seriously.

"In the bathroom." Lauren answered, thinking he was talking about Casey.

"OK, let's go before he notices." A look of confusion washed over her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You captor."

"My what?"

"Your kidnapper."

"I don't know what you think you know but I am not being held captive."

"Did he tell you to say that?"

"No, I'm here with Marina and Casey, we're going to the wedding."

"You're coming?" Why is she coming to my wedding? he thought.

"Of course, I'm cousins with the groom the groom and friends with the bride."

"Oh, Mike and Nikki's wedding."

"Yeah what wedding did you think I was talking about?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

Marina and Casey sat in the car, their eyes glued on the entrance to the rest stop building. Then Marcus and Lauren walked out, hand in hand. They stopped on the sidewalk. He pulled her into a hug. Then they kissed.

"Awwww." Marina cooed.

* * *

That kiss was so……. wow. Lauren thought. She and Marcus made a plan. Since Marina thought that she could trick us together, then we're going to give her a show, she thought. They stood apart, holding hands. Marcus winked at her. Then he knelt to one knee.

"Lauren, I know I don't know you that well, and I don't have a ring," he began, very serious. Oh my Go- he's going to fake propose, and I have to say yes. She grinned.

"Lauren Zacchara, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, Marcus, I do!!" he pulled her into a hug. Then they heard footsteps.

"Laurs, are you serious??" Marina asked. Marcus and Lauren burst out laughing.

"You guys!!" Marina punched Marcus' arm.

"We soooo got you!!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Yeah, I actually believed it." Marina said, smiling.

"We should get going." Casey declared.

"But it's dark, Casey, so let's sleep here and then get up early and keep driving." Lauren suggested. They all agreed.

"OK, well we have 2 cars and 4 people. Who goes where?" Casey asked.

"Actually, I have an awesome idea!!" Marina exclaimed.

"What?" the three asked in unison.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Luv it, hate it? Tell me what you think, review!!! Seriously, I get one review for every chapter, from the same person!! (You know who you are, thanx btw *smiles*) please review!!! I need to know if I have more than one reader. Btw, how's my rewriting going?? Any suggestions??_

_Thanks,  
~Purple Princess~_


	11. Chapter Ten

**_A/N:_** _hey, here's another chapter, sorry if the whole map/geography stuff is confusing, but I actually had to use a map myself for the parts. Anyway, enjoy and please please review!!!!_

**Chapter Ten**

"We're going to have a contest!!" Marina proposed.

"Two teams of two, because we have 2 cars." she pulled out a map of the US West.

"OK, we're in Cheyenne. One team goes to Bismarck, North Dakota. The other team goes to Oklahoma City. How are we going to do this, boy-girl or boys versus girls?" Marina asked. Casey wrapped his arms around Marina's waist.

"You guys don't mind if we do guy-girl teams? I can't spend another second without my woman." he said. Marina blushed.

"OK, whose the North team?" she asked. Marcus' hand shot up. Lauren looked at him quizzically.

"Why'd you pick the North team?" she asked

"Cause I've spent my entire adult life driving between Canada and Northern US, I have the advantage." he whispered. She smiled.

"OK, then we're the South team." Marina announced.

"So, after we get to our designated cities, we both drive to Des Moines, Iowa. Then both teams go to Chicago. Then the north team has to take a boat, with their car, and arrive at Benton Harbor, then drive to Lansing, then Toronto and finally arriving at Port Charles. The South team has to (after Chicago) go to Indianapolis, then Columbus then Pittsburgh, and then the Port Charles. The rules are we have to go by car. We have to take souvenirs or postcards, as proof that we actually went there. And the losing team has to wear chicken suits to the wedding." Marina smiled.

"OK, we take your bet, the first ones to the Welcome to Port Charles sign wins." The four shook hands.

"We leave at 6am tomorrow, and to prevent cheating, guys sleep in Marcus' car, girls sleep in my car." Marina added.

"But, Marina, I wanted to.." Casey pleaded.

"Sorry, Case, sometimes you gotta take one for the team." she said, grinning.

"That's alright, I got you babe, all to myself until Des Moines." Casey said.

"Count on it, Marker."

"I will, Zacchara." Marina and Casey got into their separate cars leaving Lauren and Marcus.

"Listen, Lauren, I'm sorry for that happened that night." Marcus apologized.

"Marcus, don't. It was five years ago. It's ancient history, let's just put it behind us, and move forward."

"OK, Goodnight, Lauren."

"Night, Marcus." They shook hands and got into their separate cars.

* * *

The next morning, at 5:59 am, the two pairs stood facing eachother.

"One minute." Marina announced. The South team was taking Marina's car and the North was taking Marcus'.

"Ready, set, GO!!!!!" Marina yelled. They ran to their cars and started the engines. Marina took the drivers seat.

"Case, map!!!"

"Follow, the 85 South, then it's 85/87 then the 25 but it's the same road so just stay on the 85. GO!!" he spat out directions. Soon they were cruising along the 85 thruway.

* * *

Marcus jumped into the driver's seat as Lauren pulled out the map.

"Which road do we take?" he asked.

"85 North. We keep going until we hit a town called Spearfish, then we go on the 90 until we hit 85 again then 85 until we hit 94 to Bismarck.

"K, 85 North, right." he revved up the engine in his green Mustang. Soon, they were driving along the 85 North.

* * *

Lulu sat in her favorite armchair, reading her all-time favorite novel, Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen. She was at the end when Elizabeth was with Will Darcy. Tears flow down her cheeks. _Such a beautiful fairytale, _she thought. She heard Dante walk behind her and lean in to see what she was reading.

"Lu, how many times have you read that book??" he said, jokingly.

"I don't know, I lost count." She teased. He chuckled.

"Are you still waiting for your Will Darcy to come for you?" he asked, grinning. She jokingly appeared to think about it.

"Now that you mention it, Dante, there's something I've been keeping from you." She said, trying not to grin. He chuckled as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Dad!!!" Josh ran in but he stopped short.

"Gross, dad." Josh said, as Dominic walked in.

"Josh guess what, you're going to do that too, when you're older and you will like it." Dominic teased.

"Am not!!! Kissing girls is gross!!!" Josh exclaimed, making a disgusted face. Dante and Lulu laughed.

"Dad, guess what I heard at school today?!?" Josh sai, getting out of his disgusted mood.

"What, son?" Dante asked, kneeling before his little boy.

"Little League try-outs are coming up next month and I wanted you to help me practice!" Josh said, getting excited.

"I'd love to, hey Dom you want to play?" Dante asked, his older son.

"Sure, I've got some free time." Dominic replied, trying to sound bored, but the excitement was written all over his eyes.

The three of them headed outside and started a game of stickball and Lulu sat on the porch swing and watched. She glanced back at the book in her hands. _Who needs William Darcy when I have Dante? _She thought. She remembered when she had first met Dante and they talked about Claudia trying to get pregnant by him. _We talked about kids even then, _she thought, smiling. _Well, Dominic and Josh were planned for, wanted and are loved. _

* * *

Two or three hours later, in the middle of nowhere,

"Case, what town do we have to pass?" Marina asked.

"Greeley. On the 85th." He replied.

"Um, I don't know what road we're on."

"Well, we could stop in the next town."

"OK." They drove in silence until the next town.

"Which town is this?" she asked.

"I have no idea." They pulled into a gas station.

"OK, I'll refuel and you get some directions." Casey said.

"K." She took the map and headed to the little cube building. _I'll buy some snacks, too,_ she thought. She walked in. An older man sat behind the counter. She walked into the snacks aisle. Bags of chips, pork rins and pretzels sat on the shelves. _Well, isn't that healthy, _she thought. She took two large bags of potato chips, she also grabbed a carton of vanilla ice cream. She approached the counter. The man looked over his newspaper. A giant grin erupted on his face.

"Well, hello, beautiful." he said.

"Yeah, I need some directions." Marina said.

"Well, you have to pay for the food, but the directions are free." he said, with a Southern drawl. After she paid for the food, she pulled out her map.

"What town is this?" she repeated.

"Akron."

"Pardon?"

"Akron, Colorado."

"Then I have to head back on the 6th West, then to the 85th South, right?"

"Yepo."

"Thanks for you help." She said

"Hey are you traveling alone?"

"No, I am with my boyfriend."

"Oh, well, have a good trip." He said, defeated. She walked out the door. Casey sat on the hood of her car.

"Where are we?" he asked, once she walked over to him.

"Akron." She also repeated the directions to him that the cashier told her.

"Great! Now we lost a couple of hours!!" he exclaimed.

"Case, it's alright. We have three weeks."

"Yeah, I know, but it's already half the day and we're not even that far."

"We'll get there. Don't worry, we won't be the ones wearing the chicken suits." She captured his lips.

"OK, well, let's go then."

"Deal, M." Marina handed him the map and got into the drivers seat. They took off.

* * *

Meanwhile with the North Team,

"Lauren, I think I know where I'm going!"

"Really? Then where are we?!" Marcus looked out the windows

"It's too dark to tell, but I know!!"

"We have to stop and get some rest."

"Fine." They drove until they say saw a bright 'Motel' sign. Marcus pulled into the parking lot. They got out and walked inside the small main building. An old lady, reading a book, sat at the counter.

"Excuse me, we need two rooms." Marcus said.

"Only one room left." the lady answered, not looking away from her book.

"We'll take it." Lauren said.

"Hundred dollars a night." Marcus took a crisp hundred dollar bill from is wallet and paid the lady. She handed him the key.

"Room 20."

"Thanks." They walked out. They walked until the found the door marked '20' in gold letters. They opened the door. A queen-sized bed with red covers stood in the middle. There was a TV, desk and a door leading to the bathroom. Lauren walked in and dropped her bag on the bed. Marcus hesitantly walked in.

"What's wrong?" Laure asked.

"Um, whose sleeping on the bed?" he asked.

"Um, both of us. Unless you want to sleep on the floor." Lauren said, but asked.

"Good point." he said, as he collapsed on the bed.

"Hey, are you taking a shower?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, but lady's first." he said, his eyes half closed.

"OK." she grabbed her PJs, underwear and toiletries and went into the bathroom and locked the door. After she showered, she dried herself and put on her PJs and unlocked the door. Marcus walked in. She started to brush her teeth. He took off his black tee shirt. Lauren stared into the mirror at his built body. She continued brushing. _Oh, he wants to play that game, does he?_ she thought, as she rinsed.

* * *

Marcus stared in awe as Lauren took off her T-shirt. Now she wore shorts and a tank-top. _What the heck is she doing?_ he thought.

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked. She walked right up to him, her face inches from his.

"Absolutely nothing." she whispered. Then she left the bathroom. _Man, this woman's confusing,_ he thought. After his shower, he put his boxers on and walked into the room. The nightlight was on and Lauren was asleep. Her damp blonde hair was all over her pillow. Some was on her face. He bent down and gently brushed it away. She let out a satisfying sigh. He walked over to his side. After an hour, he fell asleep.

* * *

The sun rose on the purple car as it drove on the highway.

"We should be on the 25th Interstate." Casey said. A green sign stood on the side of the road. It read 25 South.

"K, which road next?" Marina asked.

"Um, stay on the 25th until we hit 85/87 South again. Did we pass Colorado Springs yet?"

"No, but we're 10 miles from it."

"OK, we're right on course." A comfortable silence beset them.

"M, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"M, was the contest part of your get-Lauren-and-Marcus-together plan?"

"Um, sorta. Plan A was that he wouldn't have found out and taken her with him to Port Charles, but I knew that was a stretch so I made the contest, Plan B. Plan C was that the three of us would take the trip together if he wouldn't have showed, it was my last resort."

"Wow, you have it all figured out, don't you?"

"Yep, but, my original plan, was for us to crash Marcus' wedding."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I have connections. Plus you think cause I moved cross-country, I don't keep up with Port Charles gossip?"

"Oh."

"Mostly, I was just waiting for you to find someone else."

"Well, I didn't."

"Yeah." He leaned over and kissed her, she swerved a little but got control of the steering wheel.

"Whoa, sor-" Casey's apology was interrupted by police sirens. They looked at each other, scared and annoyed. Marina pulled onto the shoulder of the road.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ please review!!!!! I know this chapter is a little dry, but i can promise good things are on the way, well, not necessarily good, but dramatic to say the least. just click the little green button below, please!!!  
Luv ya,  
-PP-_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**_A/N:_**_ My break is almost over and I still feel like I let you all down, dear readers. anyway, here's another chapter, nothing exciting, just mostly angst oh and a new character is introduced!!! watch out for that and please please please review!!_

**Chapter Eleven**

An officer in a blue uniform, walked up to the driver's window.

"License and registration." he said, gruffly.

"Um and, what might I ask, is the problem, officer?" Marina asked.

"You were 20 miles above the speed limit and you were swerving, which could have caused an accident!!" the older man yelled.

"I can, assure you, officer, there is a perfect explanation, for everythi-"

"Get out of the car, both of you!!" he yelled. Marina and Casey timidly got out of the car. The older officer, angrily slapped handcuffs on them and led them to his awaiting police car.

* * *

Sunshine poured through the window and danced on the red comforter. Lauren's eyes fluttered open. She looked at her phone for the time.

"Marcus, it's 10am!!!!! We have to go!!!!!" she yelled as she bolted out of bed. She found some PJ pants and took off her shorts and put them on. Marcus slept, soundly. Lauren shook him, aggressively.

"Marcus!!!! Wake up!!" she yelled. He roused but still remained asleep. Lauren yanked the crimson comforter off of him, revealing his built body. _No time to stop and stare, but man is he hot!_ she thought. He instantly woke up.

"What is wrong?" he asked, as he got off the bed. She gave him an are-you-kidding glare.

"It's ten AM!!!!!! she exclaimed. He quickly donned black jeans and a fitted gray shirt. His hair was messy but he didn't bother with it. He packed his duffel bag as Lauren made the bed. While his back was turned, she sprinted into the bathroom. He knelt down to zip up his bag. Lauren began to run out until she knocked Marcus over as he stood up. His back hit the floor. Her face was inches from his.

"We gotta go!!" she said. She tried to scramble off of him but he held onto her waist with one hand.

"Hold on." He cupped her cheek with is other hand. He pulled her face to his until they met. His lips were gentle at first until he began to deepen his exploration into her mouth. She was powerless in his assault. Not that she could resist anyway! He flipped them over, fighting for control. Marcus trailed kisses along her jaw line. After years of searching, he finally found home, here with Lauren. Suddenly, a knock interrupted their moment. The door burst open and Vanessa walked in. They stopped. Lauren smirked up at Vanessa

"Marcus!! What are you doing here?" Vanessa asked, her face contorted in shock.

"I could ask you the same question." Marcus said, smugly. Her lip quivered.

"The wedding's off!!" she yelled. She ran out. Marcus sighed and got up and ran after her. _I think that's my cue to leave,_ Lauren thought sarcastically. She slowly got up and packed her things. She took her bags and walked out. She headed toward the bus station.

"When's the next bus leave and to where?" she asked the guy behind the counter once she came into the blue building.

"In two hours, to Des Moines." he replied, not looking up form his book.

"OK, is it ok if I wait here?" she asked.

"Whatever." She took her bags and luggage and sat on a bench. She pulled out her iPod. She turned on "What Hurts the Most" by Cascada. _Describes my life exactly, right now_ .she thought.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Marcus yelled as he ran after Vanessa.

"Trying to find out where you went, because I talked to Dean and he told me there was no business meeting." she said, turning to face him.

"You went to Dean?!?"

"It doesn't matter, I stopped in this town and planned to drive to Cheyenne, and I walked in on you and her…." Tears formed in her eyes. He hugged her.

"Vanessa, I still think this deal can work, but you have to let go of your feelings towards me." he said, comfortingly. She nodded into his shoulder.

"I'm trying, but it is just harder then I thought." she said, tearfully.

"I know, these things take time." he said. He released her and held her at arms length.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah." she smiled, wiping her cheeks. He nodded and walked back into the hotel room. Lauren was no where in sight. All of her stuff was gone. _Why does this woman always run away?_ he thought. He sighed as he pulled out his cell phone. He called his favorite blonde. Her voicemail greeting sounded. He wrote her a text. 'Where r u?'

* * *

Lauren felt her phone vibrate and she saw a new text from Marcus. She hesitantly opened it. _Where r u?_ it read. _Leaving u, I'm going 2 M+C_ she wrote back. Her phone vibrated again, but she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" she answered it.

"Lauren?" Marina's voice came through.

"Mars, where are you?"

"Jail."

"What?!?!"

"Me and Casey were driving and well long story short we get stopped and this old guy officer gets mad and arrests us."

"Where are you?" the blonde repeated.

"Akron, Colorado."

"I'm on my way."

"See you two, when we see you two."

"Marcus isn't with me."

"What??!!?"

"I'll explain later."

"K. Bye."

"Bye." Lauren put her phone and iPod away and walked back to the counter.

"Do you have a map?" she asked. The guy handed her the paper. She found Akron, Colorado.

"Are there any buses leaving for Colorado?"

"Yeah, one leaves in 4 hours to Akron."

"OK, how long does the trip take?"

"About 3 and a half hours, depending on traffic."

"OK, thanks." She walked back to her bench and pulled out her phone. _How am I going to call Marina? Maybe I should try the police station?_ She stared at it.

* * *

The dark-haired twin sat on the bench in one of the holding cells. Casey sat next to her.

"Well, I guess we should rent some chicken suits." Casey joked. Marina smiled.

"Yeah, I guess, but I think the bet is over. Marcus left." Marina said.

"Huh, why?"

"I don't know. Lauren is coming and she sounded a little sad about it."

"I guess your road-trip-slash-get-them-together plan didn't work." Casey said. Marina nodded.

"Hey, I tried."

"Well, now we won't have to worry about looking like idiots at the wed-" Marina stopped, her eyes widened, She froze.

"M?" Casey turned around and took her hands into his own

"Casey, Marcus is getting married to Vanessa when?" she asked.

"A week after Michael and Nicole's wedding. Why?" he said. She smiled, mischievously.

"I have Plan D." she whispered, as she smiled evilly. Casey looked confused.

* * *

Marcus stared at Lauren's text. He ran to Vanessa.

"V, can we still be friends?" he asked. She looked at him, surprised.

"Yeah, sure, I've realized a long time ago that I can't make you fall in love with me. But that doesn't mean we can't go through with the wedding, we'll just have our own private lives. You can live yours and I can live mine." she said. He smiled.

"That sounds fair. Can I give you a lift home?" he asked, gentlemanly.

"Yeah, thanks." she climbed into his car as he went to gather his things from the hotel room. He came out and put them in the back. He sat in the drivers seat and then they headed east to Port Charles.

* * *

The bus pulled into the little town of Akron, Colorado, eight hours later. Lauren got off and swung both her duffel bags over her shoulders and took her other two suitcases as she scanned the deserted main street of the town. _Where's the jail?_ she thought.

"S'cuse me, miss? Are you lost?" a masculine voice asked. She turned around and was met by four pairs of male eyes. The blonde put on her most flirtatious smile and walked up to the one who had spoken. He had sandy-blonde hair and dark coffee eyes.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the jail, my boyfriend got locked up for, anyway, could you nice fellas point me in the right direction?" she said, smiling. The men stared at her in shock.

"Um, it's down there, a couple of buildings down." the blonde one said, nervously. He pointed in the direction. His finger trembled and he and his buddies ran in the opposite way. Except for one. He stayed and eyed Lauren, suspiciously.

"You Max's girl?" he asked, referring to this Max fellow as some big guy.

"Maybe." she said, coyly. He frowned. His chestnut hair, glinted in the sunlight.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" he asked.

"Do you want me to be Max's girl," she looked at his name tag," Officer Greene?" she asked, coyly. He remained expressionless.

"You either are or you aren't." he stated, seriously.

"I'm not. But I do need to find the jail, my- Marina and her-Casey are there."

"The blonde man and dark-haired woman who were speeding and swerving on the freeway?"

"Is that a crime?" Lauren joked.

"Traffic violation. $200 fine." he said, as they walked.

"Two hundred dollars!?!?" she exclaimed.

"Traffic laws are the worst." he cracked a rare smile, then the serious gaze was back.

"I'll make you a deal.." Lauren started.

"No deals!!"

"Just this once, Officer, you let my sister and friend go and I take you to my cousin's wedding as my date." she said.

"I'm not into parties, no deal."

"Please!! I need a date.. you need an awesome Upstate New York party…"

"You need my help more than I need you." he said as he sighed.

"Will there be food?" he asked, his front crumbling.

"The best. Is that a yes?" she asked, smiling hopefully.

"I'll think about it." He said, then smiled. She giggled in delight. They arrived at the police station. He brought her up to the counter. He spoke to the older man behind it. The older man stole glances at her as Officer Greene spoke. When he was finished, he came next to her.

"Can I see them? she asked.

"Yeah, this way." he led her down a row of cells until he reached one containing her twin and friend.

"Lauren!!" Marina exclaimed, as rushed to the bars.

"Hey, so how's your life going?" Lauren asked, sarcastically. Marina rolled her eyes.

"Great, it's not everyday, you and your boyfriend get thrown in the slammer!!" she said, smiling.

"Don't worry, I got it handled." Marina grinned.

"Laurs, I will pay you ba-"

"Don't even, it's taken care of." Then Officer Greene cleared his throat.

"Um, sorry to break up the family reunion, but I have to take the happy couple, in the interrogation room." He opened the door, but Lauren caught his arm.

"Wait! I thought we had a deal!" she whispered.

"Still have to take them in for questioning." he said.

"Can I go too?" she asked. He deliberated for half a second.

"Fine, but be quiet, missy." he said.

"Okay." He took Marina and Casey by the arms and lead then to the pitiful gray room. He handcuffed Casey and Marina to the table. Then he left. Lauren sat down.

"OK, Laurs, spill. Where's Marcus??" Marina asked. Lauren's face fell.

"Vanessa came and when she saw us.. us.."

"Us what?!?"

"It was an accident!! I tripped over him and we landed on the floor. We kissed. Then the devil walks in and calls off the wedding and storms off. Marcus runs after her, so I take the hint and get my stuff and leave. I planned to get on the next bus to Des Moines and meet you guys, but then you called, so I take the bus here." Lauren explained.

"Awww, Laurs, I'm sorry, guess my plan didn't work." she muttered the last part, but the blonde twin heard.

"Your plan?!?!?" she exclaimed. Marina shrank under her angry glare. She waited impatiently for her twin to explain.

"Well, Casey-" Marin began.

"So, it was you idea!!" Lauren yelled, turning on Casey.

"Will, you listen!??! Casey said that Marcus was lonely when we left, and could tell that he missed you. And I could tell that you missed him. So I hatched a plan disguised as a road trip, to try and get you two together." Marina explained. Lauren grinned.

"Mars, we knew. Marcus and I caught on at Cheyenne." she whispered. Marina gave her an incredulous look.

"We wanted to make you guys think your plan was working."

"OK, from here on out, no more plans or schemes." Marina said, offering her hand to Lauren. Casey stared at her. He gave her a really? look. She nodded, solemnly. Lauren noticed the small exchange.

"Wait, you guys had another plan, didn't you?" she stared, in disbelief. Marina smiled, sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I'm going to stop it. This is your life, and if you want Marcus, it's your job to get him, without our meddling help." Marina stated. Lauren smiled and nodded. Officer Greene walked in. He motioned Lauren to join him outside. She reluctantly followed him out.

"I tried to pull as many stings as I could, but it looks like you have to post bail anyway." He said, as soon as they were alone.

"That's alright."

"So I guess I'm uninvited now." He muttered.

"No! I still need a date, plus I might need a distraction when I get back home." She said.

"Oh, well as soon as you pay the bail, we'll get on our way, I'm driving." He said. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Drive?!?! To Port Charles?!? Honey, I'm not driving cross-country!! No I'm getting a first-class ticket and flying. Plus I'm paying for your tux and ticket." She said.

"Oh No!! A first-class ticket and a tux?!?! No way!! I could never take your money!!"

"Consider it paying half now, half later." She said.

"But I don't even know your name!!"

"Lauren." She offered her hand.

"Brandon. Brandon Greene." He took her gentle fingers and shook them.

**_A/N: _**_so I introduced a new character but don't worry, Lauren isn't going to go for him. They're just friends!! Anyway, sorry I haven't updated for like forever!! But I am soooo swamped at school, that I'm actually starting to take my writing with me to school, so I can type!! But the problem is the school blocks the fanfiction site, so I have to wait until I get home to post the new update, sorry!! Sooo please please review!!!!! They keep me writing and typing these chapters faster!!_

_-PP-_


	13. Chapter Twelve

**_A/N: _**_here's another chapter!!! Hopefully, I will find time to type it up. The thing is I have it all written pretty far but I just can't find the time or available computer to type on!!!! Please tell me how this rewriting thing is going!! Anyway, read and please please review!!!_

**Chapter Twelve**

"Nice to meet you" she said, smiling. He cracked a rare smile and she looked into his chocolate eyes.

"Your eyes, they're soooooo familiar." She rambled. His eyebrows knit together in puzzlement. Then it hit her. _Marcus' eyes, _she thought. _Why can't I forget him?? Now I'm seeing his eyes on a total stranger!! Get over him, Laurs!! He made his choice and you just have to deal with that!! _She inwardly scolded herself.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Um, it's nothing, it's just that your eyes are exactly the same as the other guy know." Lauren rambled, again.

"Who?"

"Marcus. Karpov." She said. Brandon's eyes went blank. His face paled.

"Marcus?? You- how? How do you know him?" he asked, his voice seldom.

"Um, well. We're… friends, I guess." Lauren mumbled.

"Is the wedding you're going to his?"

"Um, actually it's my cousin, Michael's. But Marcus' wedding is a week after. I wasn't planning on going but-"

"I have another plan." He said, as she looked at him, questioning.

"I'll be your date to your cousin's wedding and you be my date to Marcus'. Deal?"

"Um,"

"And, I'll let Marina and Casey go, and you don't have to pay anything."

"Um, ok. Yeah, deal." They shook on it. Brandon wordlessly walked away and talked to the other officers. Lauren went back into the interrogation room. Marina and Casey were in a heated discussion, but it ended abruptly as the blonde twin walked into the room.

"You guys are free!!!" she announced.

"Lauren, I will pay you back!!" Marina said.

"Relax, Mars. I didn't spend a dime on bail." The blonde said. Marina gave her a quizzical look.

"So, then what did you do?"

"It's not important."

"Tell me, Lauren. What kind of deal did you make?" Marina asked, in a serious tone.

"Calm down. It's not as bad as you think."

"Then what is it?"

"Br- Officer Greene said he would let you two go, if I be his date for Marcus' wedding and he'll be my date to Michael's. See? Nothing."

"Lauren Carly Zacchara, you better cancel."

"Why?!?!"

"Because, I won't let you go on a date with some stranger from Nowheresville, Iowa!!"

"It's Akron, Colorado."

"Does it matter?! How much do you know about him?"

"His name is Brandon Greene, and he has some connection to Marcus."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I told him that he had the same exact eyes has Marcus. He looked like he saw a ghost!! Then he basically invited himself to Marcus' wedding." Lauren explained.

"Laurs, I'm not spending the journey back to Port Charles in a car with some Russian mob guy!!!"

"Mars, I don't even know is there even is a connection. Plus he's a cop!!"

"Which makes him a worse guy!! The whole cop thing is just a front. You know how this whole mob thing works."

"Well, sorry, but I didn't have the luxury of living with my father my whole life!!" Lauren snapped, bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Laurs. I didn't mean to sound mean about it."

"'S ok." A comfortable silence beset them. Brandon walked in.

"OK, you guys are released." He announced, as he took off their handcuffs.

"Brandon, I told them our plan." Lauren told him.

"OK, let's go if we want to make it." He said.

"Who's driving?" Marina asked.

"Um, actually we're flyin-" Lauren started but was cut off.

"The closest airport is in Denver." Brandon reported. Lauren stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, how far is Denver?" the blonde asked.

"2, 3 hours from here." He replied.

"Well, we better get going while it's still daylight." Casey spoke. The four headed out of the station and piled into Marina's purple Beetle. They drove first to Brandon's apartment. Then with Brandon driving, they drove to Denver. They arrived at Denver International Airport. There, Lauren bought her and Brandon two first-class tickets. After much persuading, Casey bought first-class ticket for himself and Marina. After the 3-hour flight, the plane touched down in Port Charles Airport. They walked out of the airport and were hit with the warm, salty seawater smell that was Port Charles.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I take off?" Brandon asked.

"OK, but I booked you a room at the MetroCourt. Just tell them your name." Lauren said.

"Laur-"

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure." She said. He sighed.

"OK, thanks for everything."

"Yeah, no problem, bye." The twins and Casey piled into the back of an awaiting taxi cab, and sped off, leaving Brandon. He hauled another taxi and rode to the MetroCourt Hotel. He got out and walked into the lobby. He approached the receptionist.

"Welcome to the MetroCourt Hotel! How may I help you?" the blonde behind the counter sang.

"Um, I have a reservation for Brandon Greene." The girl typed something into the computer.

"Oh, yes, here's your key. Suite 28 on the top floor. Have a nice stay!" He took his key and walked to the elevator. He got in and rode to the 23 floor. He got off and started walking down the hall. He stopped at the door marked '28' in golden letters. He swiped the card and opened the door. He turned on the light and walked inside. He whistled. _Wow, nice place, _he thought. After he showered and changed clothes, he left the hotel and walked onto the piers. A woman with medium almond hair sat on one of the benches. She was crying. Tears glistened on her face, as she let out whimpering sobs. His heart clenched at her obvious pain. She seemed to be speaking aloud.

"What am I going to do?" she asked, in disbelief, to no one in particular. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and tell her everything was all right. He took an involuntary step towards her. She heard it and immediately rose, a gun poised in her hand. She aimed it at his chest.

"Who are you?" she asked, suspiciously.

* * *

Vanessa couldn't see the stranger's face but she knew it was a man. Then he came out of the shadows with his hands up. She felt her resolve crumble at the sight of his caring eyes, strong arms and obvious concern. _Looks can be deceiving, Nessie. _Her conscience told her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just heard you crying.." he spoke, his voice full of care and concern. She almost gave in, but caught herself before her guard went down. He took another hesitant step towards her, his palms still facing her.

"What do you want?" she spat. She hadn't meant to sound rude but past experiences had led her to not trust anyone. His expression changed to one of questioning.

"I honestly don't know, I just felt bad-"

"For me?!!? Well thanks for you pity, but I can comfort myself." She snapped.

* * *

He sensed the pain in her voice. His heart ached for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it that way." He said.

"Then what way did you mean it?" she spat, cruelly. There was still that pain in her tone. _Like she's trying to protect herself form everything, or to cover up that she's been hurt,_ he thought. A dull ache in his chest resounded to his thoughts.

"Please, maybe, I can help." he said, without thinking.

* * *

Her resolve crumbled and she fell to pieces on the wooden docks. Sobs overtook her body. The gun was taken from her fingers and arms hugged her small frame. Her shoulders shook as a fresh round of tears fell from her face.

"Shh, it's alright." a male voice said, soothingly. She almost believed it. Then the reality of it all hit her like a bulldozer.

"No, it will never be alright," she said. "No one ever gave a car about me. Only Uncle Mac. Even though, I technically wasn't his biological granddaughter, he still took me in and was the father I never had. Now he's gone forever. I can never talk to him for hours. Or climb into his lap and cry on his shoulder," More sobs raked her body. "My mother loved me somewhat, but only for her plan to hurt Lulu Spencer. My dad didn't love me at all. If he did, he wouldn't have raped me when I was a teenager and left me alone and cold in the woods. There Uncle Mac found me and made sure Diego never came near me again. He took me to counseling and even spent hours talking to me. Even though, he had no blood connection or obligation, he still made it his priority to raise me. He was my protector. After Diego spent 10 years in prison for child-molesting, Mac got a court restraining order for me. No one ever cared enough about me to do anything or my well being." she stopped as she realized that she basically told a stranger everything. She felt said stranger hugging her shoulders. She looked into his eyes. She gasped.

"Marcus?" she whispered.

"No, Brandon. Brandon Greene." the guy said.

"Are you related to Marcus Karpov?" she asked.

"I came here to find out." he muttered, but she heard. They sat in silence.

"What's your name?" he asked, curiously.

"Vanessa Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Jones." Brandon said, gentlemanly.

"Nessie."

"Alright then, Nessie." he said her nickname with endearment. He smiled. She felt butterflies take flight in her stomach. She smiled back at him.

"How do you know Marcus?" he asked, awkwardly.

"Um, it's complicated, but we're getting married in a little over a week." she stated. His eyes widened.

* * *

_Married?!?!_ he thought. He sighed. _Of course, I find the perfect angel and she has to be engaged, to my cousin!!_ he inwardly exclaimed.

"Oh, that's- Congratulations." he managed to get out.

"Yeah, well it's not your traditional wedding. It's more of a business dealing." she said. _A what?_ His eyebrows knit together in confusion and fury. Fury at his cousin.

"How so?" he asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"My aunt, Lila Rae Alcazar runs the Alcazar organization. She was making a very important deal with Andre Karpov. He proposed that me and Marcus marry to unite the families. Well that was 6 years ago. We were teenagers. They always planned when we got older. Marcus' grandfather, Andre, died 2 weeks ago and the wedding's been pushed sooner." she explained. A hint of sadness crossed his heart. I never knew my grandfather, why should I care? he thought, darkly. Because, he's still your family, flesh and blood. his conscience told him.

"Yeah, so how do you know Marcus?" she asked.

"Um, actually, we're cousins. My mother and his father are brother and sister and Andre is-was my grandfather." he said, somberly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she said, sorrow in her voice.

"No, please don't be. I never knew him." he said. She nodded. Her phone rang out. She regretfully pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello?" she answered.

"No, ok, alright." she said the last part through her teeth. She snapped the phone shut.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm really sorry." she said, regretfully as she rushed off leaving him sitting on the steps.

* * *

"Here ya'll are!!" the cabbie announced.

"Thanks so much." Lauren said, handing him the money. They arrived at the piers. They took a launch to Spoon Island.

"It's even more beautiful, then before." Marina whispered. They walked inside. Carly and Emily argued about something.

"Oh my- Lauren!!" Carly squealed as she embraced the blonde. Marina hugged Emily.

"How was your trip?" Emily asked.

"Long, to say the least." Marina said.

"That's the understatement of the year." Casey said, appearing through the entrance.

"Casey!!" Carly hugged him as well.

"Hi, mom." He said.

"Well, it's a good thing you two are hear now. We just can't agree on which flowers the bridesmaids should carry." Emily said.

"Have you consulted with the actual bridesmaids?" Marina asked.

"Yeah, who are they anyway?" Lauren asked.

"You two, Audrey, Cassie, Maddie and Alex." Nicole said, coming into the room. She wore a short white sundress and carried a bouquet of red roses. Her brown hair was curled and past her shoulders. White lace-up sandals adorned her feet. She walked in and hugged both the twins.

"You guys have to hurry and dress up, it's almost time for the rehearsal dinner!" she said.

"You're going to be the most beautiful September bride." Marina cooed.

"Aw, thanks." Nikki said. The twins' bags and suitcases were brought in. Marina picked a dark purple short wrap dress ad black sandals. Lauren chose a teal short halter dress with wedge sandals. Lauren straightened her hair and it hung to her shoulders. Marina's hair hung in loose curls at medium height. They walked out and into the grand ballroom. Chairs were set up and rose petals littered the aisle. Michael and the minister stood at the end. A table sat at one end of the large French doors. It was piled with bouquets. There were arrangements of lilies, roses, carnations, marigolds, chrysanthemums, orchids and violets. Marina picked some lilies and violets. Lauren picked orange tiger lilies. Audrey approached Marina; She wore a white-short-sleeved turtleneck, under a gray/plaid overall dress with black leggings and sparkling ballerina flats. Her hair was in 2 braids. _She always was the goody school girl type, _Marina thought. Maddie walked by Audrey in an ice-blue sundress. Alex walked up to Lauren, with Cassie by her side. Alex wore a bright orange print sundress and wedge heels that accented her naturally tan skin. Her dark hair was down and wavy. Cassie wore a pink floral tunic and black lace-up sandals. The best men were dressed in nice slacks and button-up shirts. They joined the girls.

"Wait!! I don't have a best man!!" Lauren said, aloud. Nikki grinned.

"Don't worry, Lauren, he'll be here." Nikki said, with an undertone that suggested a private joke. Lauren raised an eyebrow. As if on cue, Marcus walked in.

* * *

_No!! I can't believe that Nikki would do this!! _Lauren thought. _I can't do this!! _The blonde basically went into shock when Marcus appeared in black slacks and an orange shirt. They were now walking down the aisle as the rehearsal began. With her arm through his she felt faint. _How can this be happening?? Why did he even agree to this?? Doesn't he hate me for messing up his 'marriage' to Vanessa?? _She asked herself. They separated when they reached the end. Then she watched as Cassie and Sam followed the same pattern. Finally, an orchestra played as Nikolas and Nicole walked down the aisle. When they reached the end, Nikolas kissed Nikki's cheek and gave her hand to Michael. Then the happy groom-to-be led his soon-to-be bride to the minister, who held their joined hands. An hour later, they all sat in the grand dining hall. They had just finished dessert and were headed to the dance floor. Lauren looked for her twin. _How shocking, she's dancing with Space Case,_ she thought. _I'm happy for her, I'm just soo lonely. _She stood on the fringes of the dance floor, watching all the other couples. _Little old wallflower me. Even nerdy Sam is dancing, with Cassie!! _She thought.

"May I have this dance?" a deep masculine voice behind her asked. _Me?!? _She turned around. Marcus was holding out his hand in invitation. _I should just say no, let him feel humiliated. _Her internal battle raged. She gently bobbed her head, yes. She placed her hand in his and he lead her out to the dance floor. She put her hand on his shoulder. He placed his on the small of her back and gently decreased the space between their bodies. A blush crept to her cheeks. He took her free hand and they began. _Good thing Uncle Nik taught us ballroom dancing, _she sighed in relief. Her eyes finally landed on his face. He was smiling. She lost herself in his milk chocolate pools of vision. They came to the end of the last song and they stopped swaying.

* * *

_Now just nice and easy, remove your hands from her waist, _Marcus' conscience told him. He found that he couldn't. His arms stayed locked around the blonde's waist. She was looking in his eyes. He lost himself in her dark coffee eyes that reflected her kind soul. _Soul mates. _The word always confused him. But now he understood it. _When you can see into each other's souls, _he thought.

* * *

_Oh my Gosh!!! They're dancing!! I knew my convince-Nikki-and-Mike-to-make-Marcus-a-best-man plan would work, _Marina thought. _Or Plan E. I still have Plan D which was crash Marcus' wedding, but I don't think Marcus is gonna get married to anyone especially Vanessa now. I am sooooooooo happy for Laurs!!!! _She smiled as she danced with Casey.

"Babe? What's so funny?" Casey asked after he caught Marina smiling and giggling to herself.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking at Lauren and Marcus." She replied. Casey looked at them, then smiled.

"Looks like your plan worked out after all." He said.

"Yes, Plan E has been completed." She said, smiling to herself as they continued dancing.

* * *

_Vanessa silently ran the corridors of an old building. _

_"Nessie, Nessie." The awful voice slurred. _

_"Come out, come out." It hissed. Her heart beat out of her chest, but she kept running. Suddenly arms wound around her shoulders and waist. _

_"Where are you going, Nessie??" it whispered. Hot breath blew in her ear. She screamed. _

_"Nobody can save you, Nessie." It spoke, again. _

_"Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa." A faraway voice called her name. _

She opened her eyes. She was covered in sweat, her breath in pants. Her heart was racing.

"Vanessa." The voice called again. Vanessa looked around her until her eyes fell on a woman standing beside the bed. Vanessa slowly got up and subconsciously drew her legs to her chest.

"You fell asleep, Sam found you in the park, alone. He took you here, do you remember that?" the gentle woman asked.

"Um," She remembered talking to Brandon, then her phone rang and left but took a walk in the woods.

"Yeah, but I don't remember Sam." The brunette confessed.

"I'm-"

"Vanessa Jones. I know you. I'm Georgie Jones-Spinelli." The woman interjected. She smiled.

"My dad, Mac, took care of you when you were younger." Georgie said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, thanks, I'm sorry you didn't get to spend more time with him, he was an amazing, generous person." Georgie said, wisely.

"Yeah, he was." Vanessa agreed, as tears formed in her eyes. Georgie hugged her shoulders.

"Thank you." The brunette said.

"Oh, no. That's what family does." Georgie said. A lump formed in Vanessa's throat.

"Well you better get some rest." Georgie suggested as she walked form the room. Vanessa nodded, as tears streamed done her face.

* * *

_"Mommy!!" a little voice called. _

_"Yeah, baby?" Lulu answered. _

_"Come here, I have to show you something." The voice called again. Lulu walked through the halls of the house. She reached the study and opened the door. There, propped up against the wall, a large canvas stood. On it, was written, "Happy Mother's Day to the Best Mother in the whole World!!" It was painted with very colorful pictures. Dante, Lauren and Dominic came out from behind it. _

_"Happy Mother's Day!!!" they yelled. Tears formed in the blonde's eyes. _

_"Thank you." She cried as she embraced her family. _

Thinking back to the memory, Lulu smiled. Dante held her tighter. Josh was nestled into her and Dante's laps. Dante was rubbing his little back.

_Lulu nervously twirled her hair as she prepared for her second wedding. She didn't know what she was getting herself into, marrying Dante. Sure, she loved him, but after her horrible marriage to Johnny, she was hesitant. _

_"Mom?" Marina peeked nervously, from the door. _

_"Yeah, baby? Is everything alright?" Lulu asked, motioning for her daughter to join her._

_"Mom, can you not marry Dante?" the dark-haired twin asked. _

_"Why should I do that, sweetie?"_

_"Because, because…" Tears formed in her green eyes as she fumbled with her flower girl dress. _

_"Because you love Dad!! I don't want our family separated. I want you and Dad and Lauren and me all living together and happy. If you marry Dante, you'll take Lauren and move away and have other daughters and forget about me!!!" Marina cried, turning around and sobbing. Lulu got out of her seat and walked over to her tween-age daughter._

_"Honey, I will always love you, no matter how many children me and Dante have. You and Lauren will always be my girls." Lulu comforted as she wrapped her arms around Marina._

_"Then, why can't you love Dad the way you love us?"_

_"Honey, Your father only married me because I was pregnant with you two. I loved Dante, but your Dad did the right thing and married me to support you two. He always loved Maxie, not me. Me and you father once loved each other, but not anymore, not when we were married."_

_"OK, but promise me one thing."_

_"Anything, sweetheart,"_

_"Only have sons with Dante, ok?" Marina said, smiling through her tears. Lulu chuckled and hugged her daughter tightly._

_"I promise." She said, smiling._

Lulu smiled, happily at the memory. _Funny, how me and Dante now have two sons, _she thought, laughing quietly to herself.

"What's so funny, mommy?" Josh asked, rousing from his sleep.

"I was just thinking about when Marina was younger and when I was marrying your Dad, she made me promise only to have sons with him." She said. Josh stared at with wide-eyes as if he just figured out a big mystery.

"So that's why I don't have a sister." He whispered. Dante chuckled. Lulu smiled.

"Would you like a sister, buddy?" Dante asked, grinning mischievously.

"Yes!!! I want a little sister, so I won't be the baby of the family!!" Josh exclaimed.

"Alright, buddy, you will get your sister." Dante said, looking at Lulu and smiling an all-knowing smile. Lulu grinned back at him, but stopped as a wave of nausea took over her.

"Lulu, what's the matter?" Dante asked, the smile gone and in it's place a look of worry.

"I have to use the bathroom." She made out, as she put Josh on Dante's lap and dashed to the restroom. When she closed the door, she vomited all the contents of her lunch into the bowl. She sat on the floor and leaned her head against the cool toilet.

"Lulu? Lulu!!" Dante said, rushing to her, he kneeled beside her and wiped her hair away from her damp face.

"Are you sick, Lu?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Most have caught the flu bug." She said, shrugging it off.

"The thought of having another child really made you sick to your stomach, huh?" he said, grinning, to lighten the mood. She smiled, weakly.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_so that's the next update. Is Lulu really sick with the flu, or something else?? Please review!!_

_-PP-_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**_A/N: _**_So here's the next chapter, hope you like it, I planned to have the whole day to be this one chapter, but I might spilt it in two, just cause it's sooooooo , Morgan does NOT like Marina, he just loves to tease her!! Thanks and read and review!!_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Dante, carrying a sleeping Josh in his arms, Lulu and Dominic walked off the tarmac and into Port Charles International Airport.

"Who wants some coffee??" Dominic asked, as they neared the Starbucks cart in the waiting area. Lulu's face turned green and she sprinted to the restrooms.

"Mom must be really sick if she can't even stand the smell of fo- wait Dad, when she was pregnant with me or Josh, didn't this usually happen??" Dominic asked. Suddenly, it dawned on Dante. He handed Josh to Dominic and strode to the restrooms.

"Looks like Josh got his wish." Dante muttered as he walked into the woman's restroom. A few women stared at him, questioningly, but he just followed the sound of vomiting. He found Lulu at the last stall, the door slightly open and her huddled on the floor, violently vomiting everything in her.

"Lu?"

"Oh, hey, how are you?" she asked, wiping her hair away from her face. Dante sat beside her and gently caressed her face.

"Lu, are you late this month?"

"I…… I think so." She said.

"Lu, could you be pregnant?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Tears ran down her face.

"Oh, Dante."

"Lu, what could be wrong, you might give me a little girl!!!" he said, ecstatic.

"I promised Marina that I wouldn't have another daughter!!" she cried, foolishly.

"Lu, that was years ago!! She only meant that because she was hurt. I'm sure she didn't mean actually terminate your pregnancy if it's a girl!! Plus we're not even sure you're even pregnant or if it's even a girl!"

"But I don't want a boy!! I want to give you a little girl, so you can spoil and protect her!!" Lulu said, laughing. Dante smiled and leaned over and embraced his wife.

"Then we're having a girl."

"We're having a girl?!?!" Josh's voice exclaimed as he ran in and dashed to his parents.

"You might be getting your sister after all, buddy" Dante said, rubbing the boy's arm. Dominic appeared.

"So, what's the verdict, pregnant or not?" he asked, trying to look casual in a ladies room.

"We still have to take a pregnancy test, but I'm pretty sure it'll be positive." Dante said, happily, looking at his family. Josh leapt for joy and hugged his mother. Dominic helped Lulu up and hugged her as well.

"Mom, please let it be a girl, I can only handle one little brother." He whispered in her ear. Lulu smiled and hugged him tighter.

* * *

Marina woke up with a smile. _Today's the bachleorette party!! Then tomorrow's the wedding!! I love weddings!!!! _She thought, happily. She felt arms around her waist. She turned around to find Casey asleep peacefully. She grinned as she tried to get out of his chokehold, but his grip tightened.

"No, don't go, you're warm." He mumbled, his eyes still closed. She suppressed a laugh. She pried his arms from her. She walked out of his room and down the stairs to the large kitchen. Cassie stood at the big island, sipping coffee and reading over something. She wore a lavender short-sleeved turtleneck tucked into a high-waisted gray pencil skirt. Morgan was in boxers and a shirt. He grinned.

"Hey, Marina!!!!!" his loud voice boomed. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I thought you'd still be sleeping after your long night." He said, grinning. Marina blushed, beet red. He laughed.

"Oh stop it Morgan! They didn't do anything." Cassie said. Morgan frowned.

"Then, who was so loud?" he asked. Michael and Nicole walked in, both wearing boxers and a shirt. Both of their hair was messy.

"Oh!!" Morgan exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"You guys aren't newlyweds, yet." Cassie put in.

"It sure feels like it." Nikki muttered. Mike smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Hey!!!" Morgan, Cassie and Marina yelled.

"Get a room!!" Casey yelled from behind Marina.

"Would my lovely bride-to-be like to go to my-our room?" Mike asked Nikki. She kissed him in response.

"Eww!! Go, GO!!" Morgan exclaimed, mock-shielding his eyes. After they left, he turned his attention back to Marina.

"You know, Marina, if Casey is inadequate in the bedroom, I would be happy to assist." He teased.

"Watch it, Morgan. I might tell Audrey." Marina teased back.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to meet my lovely woman at the library." He said, as he walked out. _How a goody school girl like Audrey is with such an ego-maniac like Morgan is beyond me. Plus he went to jail a couple of times!! _Marina thought. _Well, I hope they're happy, _she thought as Casey wrapped his arms around her waist. _I know I am, _she smiled.

* * *

Audrey sat a small wooden table studying a textbook on American Literature. She was also taking notes. Except her notebook page was empty. _Come on!! Think, Auddie! You can do this, American poetry is different from English poetry because….. because…._ her mind went blank. _Maybe I need more information_, she thought, hopeful. She got up and walked to the many shelves of books in the Port Charles University Library.

* * *

Morgan walked into the campus library. He wore dark jeans, a gray tee-shirt and a leather jacket. His short dark hair was spiked up. The librarian eyed him suspiciously.

"May I help you?" she asked, the suspicion rising in her voice.

"I'm looking for someone. Audrey Morgan?" he said. The lady frowned.

"Ms. Morgan, is one of our top English students, why would you be looking for her?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"Look, lady, I don't need your interrogation. Just tell me where my girlfriend is!" he said, raising his voice.

"Listen, young man, lower you voice!! What is your name?" she asked, impatient. He grinned.

"Morgan Corinthos." he said, arrogantly. Her face paled. Her eyes widened. He smirked at her.

"Now. Where is Ms. Morgan?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Over there." She pointed to the table area. He spotted Audrey get up and walk into one of the aisles. He smiled. _My favorite little bookworm, _he thought.

"Thanks. Have a nice day." He said, as he walked away. He reached Audrey's aisle. She was trying to reach a book on the top shelf. But because, she was short, she couldn't. He smirked and silently strode up behind her. He got the book with incredible ease. She turned around.

"Morg-" she started to say, but he captured her lips and pressed her against the shelves. He put his hand behind her neck and tilted her face closer to his. Her hands griped his back, as she deepened the kiss. _She may be a bookworm but she's an awesome kisser, _Morgan thought in satisfaction. He heard someone clear her throat. He turned his head and was met by the librarian's hawk eyes. They separated. Audrey blushed.

"Ms. Morgan, you are one of our top students, please don't throw your career away for some thug!!" she exclaimed. Audrey narrowed her eyes.

"Mrs. White, what I do in my spare time is none of your business." She said, challengingly. The lady's eyes fired. Audrey took Morgan by the hand and led him back to her table. He smirked at the lady. _That's my girl, _he thought, proudly.

* * *

_Who does that woman think she is, telling me how to run my personal life? _Audrey thought, angrily. They sat down. Suddenly, Maddie sat down across from them.

"Hey, guys." She said, sadly.

"Hey, Mads, what's wrong?" Audrey asked, trying to sound concerned rather then annoyed.

"Alex wanted to find her grandfather, Sam's dad, so she took Jake and Cam with her!! I miss Cam!!" she whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mads." Audrey said, comforting. Morgan looked at his magazine as he inconspicuously put his hand on Audrey's knee.

"Um, does she have any leads?" Audrey asked. Morgan caressed her thigh. Tingles went up her spine.

"No, but she knew that it was someone in connection with Nikolas Cassidine." Maddie said. Audrey nodded. Morgan toed Audrey's heel gently, still reading his magazine. She put one of her hand in her lap, under the table. Morgan moved his hand and fingered hers gently. He traced his finger from the inside of her wrist to her elbow.

"Um, anything else?" Audrey asked

"Well, Cam didn't say anything else, why do you know something??" she inquired.

"No." Audrey answered. Morgan intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Um, Mads I'll be right back, I have to find a book." She still held Morgan's hand. She got up and walked into one of the aisle in the corner. Morgan followed. She turned around. He assaulted her mouth with fiery demanding kisses. He pushed her against the wall, as she tug her fingers into his leather-clad back. She felt him tilt her face toward his. They parted to catch their breath. Morgan smiled. His fingers entwined with hers.

"Walk me to class?" she asked.

"Sure." He said, smiling. They walked hand-in-hand back to the table and got Audrey's books, then walked through the halls of PCU. Suddenly two chesty blondes engulfed Morgan.

"Morgan Corinthos!!" one of them squealed. Audrey frowned.

"I soo have to get a number." Another said.

"Ladies, I'm taken." He replied, smoothly. Audrey smiled.

"By nerdy Audrey?!? Honey, you need someone with experience in this area." The first said.

"She's experienced." Morgan defended.

"Yeah, in homework." The second said, laughing at her own joke.

"Serena, Katrina, I'm sorry." He walked, in between them and wrapped his arm around Audrey's waist. They walked off. Audrey felt a blush betray her. He touched her cheek.

"Blushing, are we?" he asked.

"Thank you, for defending me."

"That's what I'm here for." He said, as she smiled.

* * *

Jake, Alex and Cam sat on a bus, headed for Pennsylvania.

"Hey, Cam. What's the matter?" Alex asked her half-brother.

"I miss Maddie. Why'd you have to drag me along for your 'big' adventure?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not officially a detective, so I needed you to come along, just in case." she said. Cam nodded in Jake's direction.

"Extra protection. Plus, I couldn't leave him." Alex said, sighing. Cam gave her a my-thoughts-exactly look.

"Oh, stop. Plus Maddie had work. I couldn't do this without him. Me and Jake are a team." She insisted.

"Back at you, baby." Jake said, opening his eyes. Alex leaned over.

"It's true." She whispered. He smiled and closed tthe 6-inch gap and captured her lips. Cam groaned.

* * *

Lauren woke up in a familiar room. _I feel like I've been here before,_ she thought. Dark green sheets covered her clothed body. She wore a gray tee-shirt and plaid boxers. She smiled as she turned around and came face-to-face with spider fangs!! She screamed and opened her eyes. A hand was over her mouth and an arm over her shoulders.

"Sh..Shh." a soothing voice behind her sang. She reluctantly turned around. Marcus' chocolate eyes were full of concern. He, hesitantly, removed his hand over her mouth. She stared into his eyes and instantly calmed. Memories of last night came to her. She remembered dancing with Marcus until everyone had left.

_It was 2am and her head was drooping on his shoulder. Finally her eyes closed and she rested her head. She vaguely remembered waking up when he took off her shoes and handed her some of his clothes, which she changed into. Then she climbed under the sheets and drifted to sleep._

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked. She nodded. She snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I'll protect you." He said. She grinned.

"Not from the giant scary spiders!!" She yelled, pretending to be scared. He thought it was real. She heard giggles. She looked up and saw that Marcus was trying very hard not to laugh. She glared at him.

"What's wrong with that?!?!" she demanded. He grinned.

"Nothing. There is nothing wrong with an adult being afraid of spiders." He said, chuckling. Her eyebrows furrowed in mock-anger.

"I am so mad at you. I can't even look at you." She said, as she wriggled from his hold, closed her eyes and pretended to be mad. He moved closer to her and captured her lips in full-blown passion. It took her by surprise, She was frozen for half a second, and then her lips moved in time with his. Their tongues began to battle. Her fingers twined in his hair. He tightened his hold on her waist. She half-moaned, half-sighed into his mouth. He rolled onto her as he deserted her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder. He kissed the soft spot where the shoulder and neck meet. She giggled in pleasure. He stopped and looked at her, he was out of breath.

"I take it you're not mad at me anymore." he said, playfully, she kissed him in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said, as he again assaulted her neck. He returned to her mouth. She flipped them over, taking control. Suddenly, heavy footsteps sounded from the hallway. They froze, the door opened revealing a young male with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a gray suit and a light lavender shirt and patterned tie. Mystery Man stood, shocked, as he took in the scene. Then he smirked.

"Um, well, when you're finished here, boss, there's some pap- business to take care of and Miss Alcazar is in your office." he reported. Marcus nodded.

"Thanks, Dean." Marcus said, dismissively. Dean left. Marcus got up and started putting on clothes. Lauren followed and began to look for her dress and shoes.

"Marcus, have yo-" she began to ask until she turned to him and saw he was holding the dress, neatly folded. He smirked.

"Oh," She went to go take them, but he held them away from her grasp. She tried to jump, but he was taller then her, so it was far from her reach.

"Marcus!!" she yelled, jumping onto him. She wound her legs around his waist and snatched her clothes in his distraction. He captured her lips as she got closer. Her arms snaked around his neck and he held onto her waist. She pushed closer. He sat on the bed as she straddled his lap. She started to un-button the shirt that he had just put on. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled an inch away from Lauren and pulled it out of his pocket as Lauren place kisses on his neck. Dean had texted him.

_I realize ur 'busy'  
but Lila is waiting!!  
she's very impatient!_

Marcus groaned.

"I'm sorry, Lauren, I have to go." Marcus said, regretfully. She nodded.

"OK, I'll come with you." she said. Marcus smiled.

"Just please don't say anything, please?" he begged. She grinned.

"OK." she kissed him. After a few more kisses, he remorsefully stopped. She allowed him to stand up and re-button his shirt. She found a pair of blue sweatpants and pulled them on. She followed him out the door and down the hall and into Marcus' office. Lila Rae Alcazar sat in the seat across from Marcus' manager chair. She got up as they walked in. Her smirk turned into a glare as she saw Lauren

"Marcus?! What is the meaning of _this_?!?!" she demanded, degrading Lauren.

"Exactly what it looks like, none of your business." Marcus said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Lauren walked to the other side of the room, sat into an armchair and read a book.

"It is my business!! You're getting married in 10 days!! To my niece!!" she yelled.

"Or did you forget when you were on your 'business trip'?" she added, accusingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, defensive.

"Well, obliviously, this is no coincidence. _She'_s gone for five years and one day, you come back from a 'trip' and she blows back into town and into your bedroom!!!" she yelled.

"Lila!! Me and Vanessa agreed that even though we are getting married, we will remain friends and both have our own personal lives!!" he exclaimed. Lila stared at him.

"Oh."

"Didn't Vanessa tell you?" he asked.

"I haven't heard from her in over a week." Lila said.

"Well, you better go find her and have a nice long chat, cause she and I are ok, now." he said, meanly. Anger registered on the woman's face, telling him that he had hit a nerve.

"Don't you think for one second the just because my kind-hearted niece is letting you off the hook, that I'm going to be as nice about it." she said, her tone full of venom. She stalked out of the room. Marcus sat on the edge of his desk and rubbed his face.

"Well, she's just a ray of sunshine, isn't she?" Lauren's voice broke in. Marcus grinned.

"She's not the current sunshine ray in this room." he said. Lauren looked around.

"Where?" she said, mockingly. He chuckled as she stood in front of him. He took her hand and pulled her closer.

"She's standing right in front of me." he whispered, when there was an inch gap between them. She smiled, as he overtook her lips in a tender and sweet gesture.

* * *

All the girls gathered, except Alex, at the Morgan estate that night for the bachleaorette party. They all wore bikinis in different colors because it was still warm out. The Morgan's shared a 3-story Victorian with the Spinelli's. They also lived near the Corinthos'. A thin stretch of woods separated their patios. Nikki, Lauren and Cassie lay, lazily in lounge chairs, while Marina, Maddie and Audrey were having swim races across the Morgans' 12 feet deep pool. So far Maddie, who was the most athletic of the three, was winning. She swam back and forth with such ease that Audrey found it hard to keep up. Marina was athletic too, but not like Maddie. They finally stopped when Maddie had won for the fifteenth time. Suddenly, war-like howls came from the stretch of trees. Instantaneously, human figures emerged, running toward the girls. They wore swim trunks and had paint smeared on their cheeks. They ran up the patio steps and cannonballed into the pool. They all laughed when they came up for air.

"Guys!!" Cassie shrieked as she got up and walked over to them, an impatient look on her face. They all smirked at her.

"Fair Cassandra, we're sorry, but the only swimming facilities in Casa de Corinthos is indoors, and because of these warm temperatures, we desired to use Stone Cold's facilities." Sam babbled. Cassie nodded.

"But this is a bachleor_ette_, emphasis on the _–ette_, party, no guys allowed, especially not the groom!!" she exclaimed.

"We realize the rules of these rituals, but-"

"No buts, Sam." She stated. While the friends bickered, Michael and the other guys walked to their girls. Michael scooped Nicole off of her lounge chair.

"Michael, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Practicing, for when I carry you over the threshold." He said, slyly. He grinned.

"Michael, don't even th-" she started but screamed as Michael jumped into the pool with her in his arms. SPALSH!! Nikki submerged first, followed by Michael's deep-throated laugh. He swam to a fuming Nikki. Marina was still in the pool. She floated to the edge. Casey walked around to her side.

"Hey, Marker, help me out, will ya?" she demanded. Casey stuck out his hand and Marina pulled him in. He hit the water with a SPLASH!! She threw her head back and laughed. Casey's head bobbed from the liquid crystal. He swam to Marina.

"Not cool, Zacchara." He said, holding onto her. She smirked as she nodded. He captured her lips.

* * *

Jake, Alex and Cam got off the bus in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

"OK. The address says 2211 Peach Street." Alex said. They rode the taxi until they reached a white two-story Dutch Colonial. Alex paid the cabbie, got out and walked up to the huge house. She gripped Jake's hand as she walked up the long walk and ran the doorbell. A maid answered it.

"Hi. I'm looking for a Mr. Anthony Lynette?" Alex said, smoothly, in contrast to her shaking insides.

"Mr. Lynette is not available right no-"

"Listen, lady, I need to talk to him." Alex said, daring.

"Is that going tot be a problem?" Cam asked, flashing his badge. The maid clammed up.

"Right this way." She said, ushering them into the house. They walked upstairs and reached a door marked 'Office'. A person was swearing and yelling inside. The maid timidly knocked on the door.

"Mr. Lynette?"

"Not now, Rosa!!" a male voice came from the interior.

"Some people are here to see you. One's got a badge, sir."

"Well, send them in, Rosa!!" The woman rolled her eyes briefly, before opening the door. The three walked in. The door was closed. A man stood behind a mahogany desk. He had silver hair with a few black strands still not touched by aging. He wore a finely tailored suit.

"Mr. Anthony Lynette?" Alex asked.

"Yes, how may I help you, officer?" he said, shaking Alex's hand. She felt wetness where she touched.

"Um, I would like to ask you a few questions." She said.

"Yes, of course, but, if I may ask, what is this about?"

"It's classified." She answered. His brow furrowed.

"Am I under arrest?" he asked

"No, just under questioning." She replied, smoothly.

"Alright, please sit down." He gestured toward the three chairs facing him. They sat.

"OK, first, have you ever heard of a Ms. Alexis Davis?" she asked. His brow deepened.

"No, I haven't." he said. Alex took out a photo of her mom.

"Have you ever seen this woman?" she asked. He glanced at the photo. His jaw twitched slightly, then his face returned to it's expression-less mask.

"Never in my life." He answered, convincingly. But Alex could smell a rat from 100 miles and she smelled one right in front of her.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Lynette" Alex said, getting up and taking Jake's hand, again. Cam followed them out of the house.

"Well, I guess he's not our guy." Jake said, defeated, once they were on the porch.

"No, he is. He's just a very convincing liar." Alex said. Suddenly, arms captured her from behind and she was pulled back. Jake and Cam whipped around, guns positioned.

"Now, boys, you wouldn't want me to shot your lovely girl, would you?" Anthony Lynette said, as he held Alex and a gun to her head.

"Now, I want us to walk inside, so my lovely neighbors, don't have to became witnesses." he slowly dragged Alex back with him into the house. Jake and Cam followed, ready to spring into action.

"That's better. Now I'm going to ask the questions." All the while Anthony spoke, Jake and Alex held a silent conversation. She sent him a get-out-of-here-I-can-take-care-of-myself look. He responded with a I'm-not-leaving-without-you glare. He then added a don't-tell-him-anything plead. She nodded.

"How do you know Alexis Davis and Samantha McCall?" Anthony asked. Alex remained silent.

"Tell me or I shoot!!" he threatened.

"One…… Two……" he counted.

"She's Sam's daughter and Alexis' granddaughter!!" Jake yelled. Alex glared at him. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed. Cam saw Anthony's eyes soften.

"You're Sammy's little girl?" he whispered, softly. He let her go. She turned around, he put down his gun, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Yes, I am." Alex said.

* * *

Lauren sat on a lounge chair, watching all the other couples talk and mingle. She sighed, feeling very lonely. Her cell phone rang on the table next to her. She opened up Marcus' text.

Marcus: **_hey, where r u?_**

Lauren: _nikki's bachelorette party_

**_can u leave?_**

_y? what'd u have in mind? ;)_

**_nuthin. i just miss u._**

Lauren froze as she read his text message. He misses me?? Her heart melted as she took that in.

_u saw me this morning_

**_i need to see u again._**

_when + where_

**_where r u?_**

_morgan's_

**_i'll b thr in 5_**

_k, c ya_

**_bye_**

She smiled at the thought of Marcus, racing to get to her.

* * *

Brandon smirked as he raced down the winding country. _This feels amazing,_ he thought. He grinned as he floored the gas pedal and zoomed on. What he didn't notice was the bright lights of an oncoming freight truck that was headed right towards him.

Marcus jumped in his car and drove 100 mph to the Morgan's house. He raced across winding country roads, burning rubber. There was another car in front of him, that kept speeding up. _I'll take that challenge,_ he thought, prideful. He managed to tailgate the other car, just as he saw the giant truck barreling toward them. The truck rammed them both as it skidded. The cars were knocked right into the embankments and overturned.

The whining of police cars, ambulances and fire trucks filled the warm night air. The truck and two cars lie overturned, like helpless children in opposite embankments. One life was lost, the other two barely clung to it.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _wow, i shocked even myself when i read that over. well, you have the next chapter in my little project, please please, review!!!!!!! i have worked out a system to update faster, so except new chapters sooner then usual. little cliffy at the end, but that's what makes stories more interesting, right?? well, i think it does. anyway, please review, cause the same person only reviewed last chapter, (thanks again, loyal reader *hugs*)_

_Luv you all,  
~PP~_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_A/N: here's the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffy just read and please please review!!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lauren sat in shock as she took in what Vanessa was telling her. Lauren had found the brunette sleeping in the Spinelli's part of the house. They almost started bickering, when Vanessa's phone rang. Her face paled. Lauren knew it was Marcus.

"There was an accident. Marcus. Brandon." She barely made out the last part, she choked. Numbness went down Lauren's spine. _Marcus, _she didn't hear the rest. Vanessa took the blonde's cold lifeless hand and wrapped her other arm around Lauren's shoulders.

"Lauren, you have to be strong for Marcus." But Lauren didn't hear her, she stared ahead, her eyes wide in terror. _I saw him just this morning, _she thought. Her heart shattered. It lay on the floor, like millions of shiny glass shards. She had given him her whole heart, and if he died, it would die with him. Vanessa took her by the shoulders and dragged her out of the house, (after they had changed) and into the car. Then Vanessa drove, safely to General Hospital. She continued to drag the blonde beside her until they reached the nurses station in the emergency waiting room.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Marcus Karpov. He was just admitted with a Brandon Greene. What room are they in?" Vanessa demanded.

"I can only release that information to family."

"I'm his fiancée."

"OK, both are getting prepped for surgery, we're trying to stabilize them." Suddenly, Nicloe and Marina burst in through the doors, followed by Casey. Marina wrapped her arms around Lauren, who still held a blank mask, of shock.

"Nurse Johnson, I am going to be on the OR team with Ms. Zacchara assisting." Nicole said.

"Dr. Cassidine, Marina does not work in this hospital-"

"She is a registered nurse, and **will **be assisting." Nicole pressed, challenging the older woman.

"Alright, OR 2." Epiphany directed. Nicole approached Marina.

"M, showtime." Nicole whispered. Marina whispered something is Lauren's ear and walked through the double doors leading to the OR. Vanessa came to the blonde's side. Lauren turned her face to her. Tears welled in her eyes. Vanessa caught her before the blonde fell. They sat together on the floor as Lauren let out heart-wrenching wails. Sobs raked her frame. The brunette hugged Lauren as she soothingly rubbed the blonde's back.

"Don't worry, Marina won't let him……" Vanessa trailed off. Up until that moment, she had been this mask of strength and support, but inside, she was breaking. Brandon, her pillar of strength was fighting for his life. Even though, she had just met him, she felt a deep connection. He was the only person (besides Mac) who knew her deep dark family secret. And because she trusted him so much, she had told him what she kept bottled form everyone else. With everyone else, she put on this mask of anger and strength, but with him, the mask dissolved. She had exposed her vulnerability. And he hadn't taken advantage of it. He simply accepted her flaws. Now with the possibility of him gone, she almost broke down herself, put remained strong, out of habit. And she could tell, Lauren needed her. She somehow felt a comradeship towards the blonde, because of how she treated her in the past. _Or I'm just a big softie, _the brunette thought. _Mostly likely the second one, _she thought. She felt wetness on her shoulder. _Blondie, hasn't quit the waterworks, _she thought, annoyed. _Well, let her cry herself out, then she'll sleep, _her conscience told her. Finally she noticed a pair of brown eyes on her.

"Vanessa, aren't you worried about Marcus?" the blonde asked, skeptical. _How do I answer that one?? 'Lauren if it was a week ago, yes. But now I've found someone I care about more, Marcus' cousin, Brandon. _She thought. She stood up, pulling Lauren into an empty room. They sat on the bed, face-to-face.

"Lauren, I never loved Marcus. At least not in the way you do," Lauren smiled at that. "I only thought he could save me. Sure he's good-looking, but I've found someone else."

"Who??" Lauren inquired. Vanessa looked at her hands in her lap. Lauren back off.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me-"

"Brandon Greene." The brunette whispered. Lauren smiled.

"Vanessa, from the short time I've known him, I know he'll make you happy. Whatever baggage you carry, he'll accept it."

"You know him??"

"It's a long story, but I kinda roped him into being my date for Michael's wedding, and he invited himself to Marcus'." She grinned.

"So we switched." Vanessa said. Lauren smiled.

"I guess so." The blonde agreed.

* * *

Lauren gripped onto Vanessa's arm as Marina walked into the emergency waiting room.

"Good news, and bad news."

"Bad news first." Vanessa answered, automatically.

"Marcus was apparently hit the hardest. He suffered major head trauma, internal bleeding, and a lot of broken bones. He's stable, but in very critical condition." Lauren cried as she took in her sister's words. She felt her heart splinter even more and she clutched onto it.

"And the good news?" Vanessa asked.

"Brandon has a concussion, a few cracked ribs and a broken arm. He's going to be back to normal in 4 to 6 weeks. Vanessa half-smiled to herself but then remembered the bad news and hugged Lauren as Marina went to fill out forms.

"Sh, it's ok. Marcus is a fighter, he'll pull through this. Trust me, he would never leave you alone." Vanessa comforted.

"I have to go see him." Lauren stated.

"He's in ICU, room 12." Marina said. Lauren turned to Vanessa. The brunette clasped the blonde's hand and Marina took Lauren's other hand. Together, the trio walked down the hall and stopped at room 12. Lauren took a shaky breath. She let go of her sister and new friend, slowly opened the door and walked in. Marina and Vanessa stepped away from the door.

"He has to pull through this, she's so lost without him." Vanessa muttered.

"He will. He fought a heck of a fight during surgery when we expected to lose him. He'll hold his own, now that Lauren's with him." Marina said.

"How can she support him, if she can't even hold onto herself?" Vanessa asked.

"I've always believed that my sister had her own strength and a way of dealing with things. She's the oldest. She always did everything first but when tragedy struck, she always dealt with it differently then I did. I think she's the strongest person, I know." Marina said.

* * *

Lauren hesitantly walked into the room. Marcus lay in a hospital bed. Wires and tubes covered his built frame. A bandage was wrapped around his head. His skin was very pale. A heart monitor beeped in the corner. Tears flew unchecked down Lauren's cheeks, her heart clenched. She collapsed into the chair beside the bed and took Marcus frail hand.

"Marcus," she choked, her voice raw from emotion. "You have to wake up." she made out. "I can't go on, unless you're here with me." She cried. She squeezed his hand and rested her head on it. More tears fell as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Vanessa tiptoes her way to Brandon's room. He rested comfortably with only a single IV drip in his arm. His eyes were closed. She slowly walked in and closed the door behind her. After she checked her composure, she approached his bedside. She seemed at a loss for words. She wasn't going to admit she was worried out of her mind for him. _Plus, why should I give him more leverage over me? _She thought. _Wait, when did I start thinking that? _Her conscience asked. _When you realized why you felt a need to be around him. He knows you deepest darkest secret and I can bet you anything he will use it to his advantage. Maybe to get into Marcus' business. Sure he was nice, caring, understanding at first, but that was all part of his master plan. _she gasped. _It all makes sense now, _she thought. _Why he held me when I cried….. the car accident, _her eyes bugged out. _Why he's not as badly hurt as Marcus. Brandon purposely got into the accident to kill Marcus, because he could tell I couldn't be used. _She got angrier. _I bet he's not even his cousin, _she thought, scornfully. She felt movement on the bed.

"Vanessa??" the liar asked. She glared at him.

"I know what you did." she hissed. A look of questioning crossed his face.

"What are you talking about? Where am I??" he asked, confused.

"Oh, stop it!! I know your entire plan!" she ranted. He looked more confused.

"Don't even try to act like innocent. I know." she said, leaning close to him on her arms which were and inch from his biceps. He searched her eyes.

"Vanessa, I don't know what you think you know, but I don't have a plan." Brandon said innocence in his eyes. She almost gave in, but hen another thought crossed her mind. _He lied about wanting to help me. _Rage burned on her tongue like acid.

"You are a liar!!!!!!!" she yelled, as tears threatened to fall. She ran from the room. She ran until she found an empty room and threw herself onto the bed and let out the tears that she always held back.

* * *

_Lauren stared at the stars as she lay on the hood of Marcus' green Mustang. He lay next to her. It was a cloudless night and the stars light up the sky. She turned to him. He looked at her._

_"Dance with me." She asked. They got off the car and Marcus held her as they twirled to no music. _

_"Marcus, you have to wake up. I can't breathe if you're not alive with me." Lauren said, into his shoulder. He remained silent. _

_"Please, Marcus stay with me," she cried. _

She fluttered her eyes open. Her face was wet. She looked around her and realized that she was sitting in a chair. She looked at Marcus. He was still motionless, his heart monitor beeped, steadily. She took his hand into her own and the monitor beep accelerated. _Did his heart just race?? _She thought as she let go of his hand and the beep slowed to it's steady beat. She grasped his hand again and it went faster. She grinned. _What about.. _she thought She leaned close to him and kissed his lips gently. The heart monitor went crazy. Soon nurses rushed in.

"He's going into cardiac arrest!!" one yelled. They pushed Lauren out of the way as his heart beeped normal. The nurses stared dumbfounded.

"How did that happen??" they said, as they stared at Marcus' still form. Lauren smiled. They hesitantly left.

"I must give you some serious heart palpations, if nurses come." She joked. Then her face fell when he didn't respond. She sat back in to the chair.

"Why can't you just wake up, so I don't feel like an idiot, talking to myself??" she stated, rather then asked. Still motionless.

"You know, I'm not very strong or brave. Marina was always the one who took charge. She's the strongest survivor I know. Sure I'm technically older by three minutes, but she has always been my rock. I don't know how I lasted 9 years without her. I'm very dependent. I can't be left alone, by anyone. Marina, she's very independent. A quiet free-spirited dreamer. Even though, she hates attention, she always has an opinion." She said, smiling.

"Always a positive attitude on everything." Lauren finished. She glanced at Marcus, with his hair sticking out of the bandage, his beautiful, soulful, sky-blue eyes covered by his purple eyelids. Tears formed in her own eyes at thought of never seeing their beauty again.

"You have to wake up!! Darn it, Marcus!! Use some of that Russian stubbornness that is your birthright and wake up!!! Or I will seriously thing that all Russians are wimps." She threatened. No response. She buried her head in her hands. _Now what do I do??_ She thought.

"Well, be prepared to be wrong." A weak beautiful voice said. Her heart soared. She breathed the breath she didn't know she was holding. She picked her head up. Those beautiful, soulful, sapphire eyes met hers. She practically exploded with happiness.

"Marcus." She breathed. He smiled, weakly. She leaned close to him and his heart monitor betrayed him. A blush crept to his cheeks. She smirked.

"Didn't know I had that affect on ya." She said, smiling. He grinned, sheepishly, the monitor going crazy. A nurse walked in.

"Young lady, you have to leave, you can't be putting a strain on his distressed heart." The lady said. Lauren frowned. Marcus' expression mirrored her own.

"And this is proved by medical science??" Marcus asked, jokingly. The nurse nodded.

"I'm sorry, but for now, your fiancée has to stay in the waiting room, while your heart adjusts." Lauren frowned, deeper. She kissed Marcus' hand sweetly and left the room. She sighed. _Better go find Vanessa, could we really be friends??_ She pondered. Lauren walked until she saw Vanessa, sleeping on an empty hospital bed. She seemed to be talking in her sleep.

* * *

_"Nessa, I'm not lying, I love you!!" Brandon said, his eyes full of concern and love_

_"No!! You don't love me, you just want to use me for your own vendetta against Marcus!!"_

_"That's not true!!!" he said, moving closer to her._

_"Liar!!! You don't love me!!" she cried as his arms enveloped her. She broke out in tears, sobbing into his shoulder._

_"Shh, it's all right." He said, soothingly. She wanted to believe that, her heart told her too, but her head told her something else. _

_"Vanessa, Vanessa, wake up…." She heard a faraway voice, calling, urging._

She opened her eyes. She was in a hospital bed. Lauren stood beside her. She bolted upright. Lauren's sympathetic eyes bored into her. _She has no right to try and be sympathetic. She has no idea what I've been through. _Her stubborn, angry side said. _Maybe, if you told her… _her kinder side suggested_. No!! I already told one person too much_, Vanessa One thought. _Maybe, if you told her, you could be better friends, _Vanessa Two added_. You've always wanted a friend; someone to share secrets with, now's your chance. _Vanessa Two thought. _No listen, the world is full of liars, look at Diego, _her face contorted in disgust,_ and Aunt Lila, they never loved you. They only wanted to use you, _Vanessa Two pointed out. _What about Uncle Mac?? _Vanessa Two asked. Vanessa's face softened. _Oh, one person, big deal, one in a million… _Vanessa got fed up with her two Vanessas bickering.

"Shut up!!!" she yelled. Lauren looked at her in shock. _Oh forgot, Blondie was here. _She thought.

"Do you want me to leave?" the blonde asked. Vanessa shook her head. An awkward silence hung over them.

"Uh, how's Marcus??" Vanessa politely asked.

"He's great. He woke up just now, but the nurse won't let me see him, for now, because I 'distress his maladjusted heart.'" Lauren said, annoyed, Vanessa smiled.

"How's Brandon??" Lauren asked, politely. _Give credit to Blondie for nipping that one in the bud. _

"He's resting, comfortably." Vanessa said, looking at her hands, Lauren took the hint. _Well, give the lady a prize, _she thought, sarcastically.

"I'm going to see Marcus, if that's alright with you." Vanessa said. Lauren nodded.

"I'll go see Brandon. By the way, you talk in your sleep." The blonde said, mischievously. _Why that….. she's going to go tell Brandon what I said!! _The brunette caught Lauren's arm and pulled her back before she could get away.

"Listen Blondie, if you tell Brandon what you heard me say…." her tone threatening, her eyes shooting daggers. _If looks could kill……., Lauren would be a goner, _Vanessa thought.

"Or what?? What are you gonna do?? Huh, Nessa??" Lauren said, smirking. Vanessa's eyes narrowed. Then an idea hit her.

"I'll make sure you won't be able to see Marcus, you do 'distress his poor heart'" Vanessa said, smirking back at the blonde. Lauren's eyes registered shock, then anger.

"Why you little lying witch." Lauren hissed. She attacked the brunette. The blonde pulled Vanessa's hair as the brunette held Lauren in a headlock. Marina and Nicole burst into the room. Nicole held Lauren back as Marina pushed Vanessa back.

"What happened?? I thought the two of you were 'friends'?" Marina inquired.

"You thought wrong, sis. Apparently, Nessa over here is still jealous I got Marcus." Lauren said, smirking arrogantly.

"Oh, please. You can't seriously think that?" Vanessa asked Lauren. _After what I told you and what you heard about Brandon?? _She mentally added. Lauren's expression changed.

"No, I'm just frustrated about not being able to see Marcus, I picked a fight with you, I'm sorry" Lauren said, smiling. The brunette hugged her. Marina sighed. She hugged the pair.

"It's alright, happens all the time." Vanessa said, smiling.

"Who woulda thought, Lulu Spencer's and Maxie Jones' daughters, friends." Nicole muttered, as she left. The trio let out happy laughs. Then Vanessa's face saddened. She sank to the floor.

"What am I going to do about Brandon??" she cried. Lauren knelt down to her side and hugged her. Marina looked at her, confused.

"I think I like Brandon, but…" _Just tell them, on three. I was raped. One…. Two… Three…_

"But what??" Lauren asked.

"OK. This is really hard for me to say, please just.." _Oh stop this pussyfooting.._

"But I was raped." Vanessa whispered. She hid her head in her arms.

"Oh my Go- Vanessa, why didn't you tell us, sooner?!?!" Marina said, hugging Vanessa tightly. Lauren has frozen.

"Laurs?"

"Who.. who raped you?" Lauren asked, afraid of the answer. Marina understood.

"God, Lauren, could you be anymore self-centered?!? Vanessa just told you her most darkest scariest secret and the only thing you could think about is Marcus??!!" Marina yelled.

"No, I'm thinking of myself!! If he was the one who…… well I should know." Lauren defended.

"Could you be anymore selfish?!?" Marina yelled at her twin.

"Well, excuse me for being worried that my boyfriend could be a potential rapist!!" Lauren yelled.

"Guys!! It wasn't Marcus. It was Diego Alcazar." shivers went down Vanessa's spine as she said the name.

"Your dad?!?!" Lauren exclaimed. Vanessa simply nodded her head.

"Oh, Vanessa, I'm sooo sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Marina asked. Vanessa nodded, timidly.

"I was 13. For most of my life, I lived with my- Maxie. She and Diego were married for one year after my birth, then divorced. She only let me see him two times a year. Well, I got fed up and realized it was unfair that I barely knew my father, so one night we arranged to meet in the woods. Me being 13, I didn't understand, so I walked through the woods, alone, happy to go behind my mother's back and meet my father. Well, he was sitting on a bench and I ran to him and sat next to him. Well, while we talked I noticed he put his hand on my knee a lot. But I didn't notice until it was too late. After, he slapped me across the face, then kissed my cheek and left me, withering in pain on the hard ground." Tears flowed down Vanessa's face, causing it to glisten. Marina and Lauren also had tears.

"Well, after that night, I kinda closed up into myself and snapped at everyone who even tried to talk to me. Maxie thought I had developed anger issues from Diego, so she got full custody and sent me to a private all-girls school here. Well I spent all of high school and college there. Maxie was always too busy to visit me, running her own magazine and raising Ashley with Johnny. Uncle Mac was the only one who cared about me; I lived with him while I went to school. Well Lila, my aunt, made a deal with Andre Karpov, but he wanted to cement the alliance, so he thought that me and Marcus could marry, but we were only teenagers then, so they waited. At first, when I met Marcus, I could tell that he was a nice guy. He went out of his way to make the situation bearable for me. I thought he would be the one to save me. But after a while, I could tell that he only liked me as a friend. And Lauren just furthered my conclusion." The blonde smiled through her tears.

"And then Uncle Mac died a few weeks ago and Brandon found me broken on the docks and I told him everything and he just held me as I cried. And I went to his room just now, and this thought came to me. What if he's lying?? What if he is just using me to get to Marcus?? Everyone else in my life used me, why not Brandon??" Vanessa asked, rhetorically.

"Oh, Nessa. I might not know him that well, but he's a really gentle and kind person." Lauren said. She told them of her and Brandon's first conversation.

"See?? He was worried I was this Max's guy's girl and he didn't even know me!!" Lauren reassured.

"I know, but it's so hard for me to trust anyone. I told him what I never told anyone else. I felt so vulnerable. Like he now holds my secret in his hands, doing with it as he wishes."

"Nessa, he doesn't seem like that kind of guy." Marina assured.

"You two don't know!! Is it a coincidence that Marcus is very badly hurt and Brandon has a concussion, a few cracked ribs and a broken arm?!?!" Vanessa spat. The twins looked at each other then stared back at Vanessa.

"Nessa, I know it looks that way but I don't think…" Marina trailed off, lost in thought. Marina got up.

"I have to go have a chat with a certain Mr. Greene." She said, walking away.

"Marina!!" Vanessa yelled. The dark-haired twin looked back at the brunette. Vanessa's eyes were pleading.

"Please, don't tell him anything I said about him." Vanessa asked her. Marina nodded and walked to room 20 in ICU. Brandon watched TV as she walked in. He turned it off and looked at her.

* * *

"You might not rememb-" Marina stated.

"Marina? Right? You're Lauren's sister?" he asked, rather then said. The girl nodded.

"Did you need something?" Brandon asked. Marina twiddled with her thumbs. Brandon started to grow impatient but held his temper.

"Um, Brandon, I may not know you that well but…" she started.

"But I have to ask you a serious question. And I need you to answer it truthfully." She said, a serious look on her face.

"OK??" Brandon asked rather then said.

"Well, there's this guy who really likes this girl, but he thinks that the girl is using him to get to his fiancée, who just inherited her granf- uncle's money. And this girl claims to be his fiancée's cousin." Marina explained. Brandon's eyes widened in shock. He understood what Marina was telling him. _I'm the girl, Vanessa is the guy and Marcus is the fiancée. But does Vanessa really like me?? _He mentally pondered.

"Um, Marina, does Vanessa really like me??" he asked. His question obviously caught her off guard,

"Umm.." she appeared nervous.

"Brandon, can I trust you??" she asked. He nodded.

"OK, truthfully, are you trying to get into the Karpov organization??" she asked. A look of shock then anger registered on Brandon's face.

"Heck, no!! I'm a freakin' cop!! Everything I stand for is against organized crime. What gave you that idea??" he exclaimed.

"Never mind." She said, but he wouldn't have it.

"Marina, did Vanessa tell you that? Is that what she said was my 'plan'?" he asked, his tone mad and confused.

"It doesn't matter."

"It most certainly does matter!! What, did she think I was going to use her to get to Marcus…" he stopped. _She thought I was going to use her just like her dad and aunt, _he thought.

"I have to go talk to her." He said, trying to get out of the bed. Marina stopped him.

"Oh no, you don't!! You were just in a car accident!! You are staying in this bed, young man!!" she said. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Oh, stop this childish act. I'll go tell Vanessa. I hope she believes me." Marina muttered the last part. She walked out, leaving Brandon to his thoughts. _I can't believe Vanessa would think that I would use her. Did I say or do anything that might have led her to think that?? _He tried to think of any suspicious actions but thought of none. _All I did was hold her when she cried. _He thought. _Well, given her rough childhood, maybe she thought I was trying to pull one over her. _He gasped. _And that's why she called me a liar. _He mentally smacked his forehead.

* * *

Marina walked out of the hospital and decided to take the scenic route. It was a beautiful night, despite it was late September, _and 2am. _She thought. She started to head back, but she saw a shadowy silhouette.

"Whose there?" she shouted, cautiously.

"Just me." The familiar voice rang through the trees. Casey's familiar blond mop head came into view. She ran into his embrace. He sighed as he tightened his hold on her.

"Thank God." He said, relieved. She pulled back two inches and looked at him.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"I'm glad you're safe. I hadn't seen you for a while and I got worried and Lauren said that she saw you walk out, so I kinda followed your footsteps." He admitted.

"Case, I'm fine. You shouldn't have worried." She said, reassuringly.

"Shouldn't have worried?!?! Marina, there was just a two-car accident and I hear that you are walking around the woods at 2am. I don't know if I could take losing you." He confessed. She smiled, happily.

"Case, I promise, I would never willingly tear myself away form you." She vowed. She kissed him long and sweet. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist as she burrowed her head into the hollow of his shoulder.

* * *

Anthony's eyes glazed over, then confusion was in them.

"Whose, your father?" he asked.

"Lucky Spencer." She answered.

"Sammy screwed a cop?!?! After all I taught her in the art of conning, she goes and screws a cop?!?!" he said, anger in his tone.

"She stopped conning a long time ago. Then she married my dad and I was born." Cam explained.

"Sammy quit the con?!?" he exclaimed. Alex nodded.

"She became a private investigator." Alex continued.

"A P.I?!?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, we're going to leave because we have to get home soon, but it was nice, meeting you, Mr. Lynette." Alex said, politely.

"Please, call me, Anthony." he said, offering his hand.

"Alright, Anthony, thanks again for your time." Alex said, shaking his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." He said. Alex took Jake's hand and the three walked out.

"How about we go home. I've had enough adventure for one day." Cam suggested. They laughed.

"Deal." Alex said, looking at her watch.

'"Darn!! I missed the bachleorette party!!" she exclaimed.

"Probably didn't miss much, Port Charles is a fairly uneventful town." Jake commented. Alex laughed.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_so that's the next chapter. Please please review!!! _

_Thanks,  
-PP-_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**_A/N: _**_so here's the next chapter, enjoy and don't forget to review!!!_

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Vanessa, I'm sorry, for being such a jerk. I had no right, you were telling us a very personal and sensitive experience that you went through and I made it all about me. I'm really sorry." Lauren apologized. Vanessa waved her off.

"Don't sweat it. I would have reacted similarly, if I was in your position." Vanessa reassured.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't excuse my behavior. I'm really really sorry." Lauren gushed.

"Stop apologizing, please!! I've already forgiven you a 100 times over!!" Vanessa said. A comfortable silence beset them.

"I just realized something. Why you always fought me for Marcus. You didn't want to lose your savior." Lauren said. Vanessa timidly nodded. Nicole walked in.

"I just checked on Marcus and Brandon and they're both asking for you two." Nikki said, grinning. The two young women got up and brushed themselves off.

"Oh, you both look fine, just go!" Nikki exclaimed. Lauren ran out of the room. Vanessa strayed.

"Vanessa, don't you want to go see Brandon?" Nicole asked.

"I'll see him later. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem, are you going to be alright alone? I have rounds."

"Oh, yeah, go ahead, I'll be ok, thanks again."

"My pleasure. Bye."

"Bye." Vanessa sat back onto the floor and leaned against the side of the bedside table. She brought her legs to her chest and hugged her knees. A lone tear slid down her cheek. _What am I going to do?? _She inwardly pondered. _I was just going to start trusting Brandon, until my imagination ran away from me and I immediately jumped to my conclusions. _She thought. _I have to go and explain to him that I was just being paranoid. _She went to get up. _But what if this is what he's counting on?? _She gasped. _Not again, Nessa. If he is, you can overcome it, you've survived this long with being used three times over!! _She summoned her courage and walked to room 20. She found Brandon out of his bed. He was limping to get his clothes and shoes. She watched amused, from the doorway. She folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe. He was oblivious to her presence. He headed out the door until he saw her. He stopped in his tracks. He smiled, sheepishly.

"I was going for a….. a ….. walk through the hospital, yeah. You know, to stretch my legs." He said. She smirked.

"You are a terrible liar." She replied. He smiled. He reluctantly climbed into his bed.

"So, Marina, talked to you." Vanessa asked. It was more of a statement, rather than an inquiry. Brandon nodded.

"Vane-" "Brand-" They both started but stopped.

"You first." He said, politely. She nodded.

"I don't know exactly what she told you, but what I said earlier, I'm sorry-"

"No, don't apologize. It's your right to interpret the situation. It's not your fault you came to that conclusion." He said.

"No!! I was completely out of line!! It's just hard for me to grasp that for once, someone is being nice to me, just to be nice, not for some hidden reason." She explained.

"I understand. I'm sorry for doing anything-"

"You didn't do anything!! It's me and my messed-up way at looking at things!!" she shouted.

"It is not your fault, you had a rough childhood!! Don't ever say it was your fault!" he shot back.

"It is!! I should have listened to Maxie when she warned me about him! I could have thought that maybe, just maybe, there was a reason why she kept my away from him!! But no, I had to rebel, I had to put myself in that position!!" she yelled, tears falling, beautifully, from her chocolate eyes. Brandon sprang up and came to her side.

"Shh, no, it's not your fault that he's crazy. It's not your fault you rebelled, every teen does that." He said.

"But not every teen gets raped, by their own father!!" she shouted.

"No, you're right. Just the really innocent ones." He muttered. He took her into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder. He held her tightly. She held on for dear life. _He's my sorta lifeline, _she thought.

* * *

Lauren tip-toed through the corridors until she came to the ICU wings. She glanced over her shoulder, as she slipped into Marcus' room. She imagined wiping sweat from her forehead, once she closed the door. _Phew!! _She darted her gaze to Marcus' bed. He still lay in it but he was gazing at her, intently. Their eyes met. She involuntary smiled. He smirked.

"You look like you're in some James Bond movie. Hiding from someone, Zacchara??" he teased. She grinned.

"No, I just don't **that **nurse to catch me."

"Oh, then why'd you come?" he asked, a hint of sadness in his tone. She smiled.

"I just couldn't resist." She replied, smiling. Then she hesitated.

"Unless you don't…." she muttered. She dropped her gaze. She felt something tug at her wrists. A larger, tan hand had encased hers.

"Lauren, I want you to be here. You don't know how happy I was to wake up and have you by my side." He confessed. He squeezed her hand that he was holding. She smiled.

"Marcus, _you _don't know how happy _I _am to hear your voice. I couldn't bear to think of my life without you." She replied. She bent down and softly placed a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth. A smirk took over his smile. He captured her lips. She sat down and gently but passionately moved her lips to his. She ran her fingers through his dark chocolate hair. She moaned into his mouth. She pulled away an inch, for air.

"God, Marcus, I missed you!" she exclaimed, out of breath. He nodded.

"I dreamed about you." He confessed. She smirked.

"Same here." She said, turning pink. He traced her cheekbone to her jaw line. The touch sent chills up and down her spine. Goosebumps blossomed on her arms. She sighed, trying to control herself from jumping Marcus' bones. _He was just in a car accident. He suffered a lot of painful injuries. _She inwardly chanted.

"Something wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing." She answered. _I just want to jump your bones. _She mentally added. He raised one eyebrow, questioning.

"You sure?" he asked, suspiciously. She nodded vehemently. He stared at her, unfazed.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked, in a desperate attempt to change subjects. He seemed to drop it.

"Perfect." He lied, wincing.

"Really." She stated.

"Yes."

"Marcus. Tell me what hurts."

"Nothing!!"

"Now is not the time to be stubborn, Marcus Karpov."

"I could say the same for you, Lauren Zacchara." He replied, smartly. She glared at him. He held her gaze and gently crossed his arms.

"You did say, and I quote, 'Use some of that Russian stubbornness that is your birthright and wake up. Or I will think Russians are wimps.'" He pointed out, smirking. She narrowed her eyes. She leaned really close to him on her hands, which supported her. Her face was inches form his.

"Marcus," she whispered low and seductive.

"If you don't tell me what hurts you, so I can make you feel better…" she trailed off, leaving the mock-threat in the air. His Adams apple bobbed as he gulped.

"But you did say!" he squeaked jokingly, patronizing her.

"I meant to wake up!! It was one-time deal!!!" she yelled, moving her hands around for emphasis.

"Lauren, Lauren, I'm kidding. You have a short fuse." He said, grinning. Her eyes turned to slits. He held up his hands, palms facing her, in surrender.

"Sorry." He said. He caught one of her hands and brought it to his chest. He stroked it, lovingly. She smiled and leaned forward and captured his lips.

Marcus caressed Lauren's head as she lay next to him. She played with his fingers. He brought her hand closer and brushed his lips over it. His eyes drooped.

"Hey, you should get some rest." She pointed out as she went to get off the bed. He held a firm grip on her waist.

"I will sleep, if you stay with me." He whispered. She smiled and nodded. She fitted herself into his side as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Marcus, sleep. I'm right here." She whispered. She kissed his cheek as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Goodnight, Marcus. Sweet dreams." She breathed. She settled her head on the pillow and drifted to sleep herself.

* * *

Vanessa cried until she had no more tears. Brandon just rubbed her back, soothingly.

"It's alright. OK?" Brandon said. He looked at her, to find her fast asleep. They sat against a wall. Her head leaned in the hollow of his shoulder. _She's so beautiful, _he thought. His ugly polka-dot hospital gown was soaked in her tears. _She's still the most amazing beautiful creature I've ever met, _he thought. He sighed as he drifted into the blackness of sleep.

* * *

**_The later that morning,_**

Marina looked at Brandon's x-rays at the nurses station.

"See anything, Zacchara?" Nicole asked.

"Just cracked ribs, which were patched up."

"Alright," Nicole said, taking some new charts.

"I know you don't work here, officially, but I need you professional medical opinion. This patient has HIV and blood cancer." They talked medically for a few minutes until Marina offered Nicole a probable option. Nicole stared at the dark-haired twin.

"I didn't even think of that!! Thank you!" Nicole praised as she scribbled something down.

"With those brains, you should have become a doctor." Nicole complimented. Marina blushed. She shook her head.

"She's right." A voice breathed behind Marina's ear. She smiled giddily as she turned to be met by Casey's demanding lips.

"Um, guys?!?!" Nicole said, laughing. Marina turned back around as Casey snaked his arms around her waist.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for something?" Marina asked. Nicole's eyes bugged out.

"The wedding." She breathed. She stood frozen.

"Nicole?? Nikki?!?!" Marina called; She waved her hands in front of the brunette's face. She remained unfazed.

"Casey, we have a problem!!" Marina yelled. He chuckled as he nibbled on her neck and earlobes.

"Yeah, you're not replying to my advancements." He said, snickering.

"Casey!! Focus!! We have to get this wedding ready. The bride……. is…….. is unavailable at the moment." Marina said.

"OK, Lauren's probably not going to do it without Marcus." Marina said, as she called the other girls. Audrey and Alex arrived moments later. They approached Nicole.

"We'll go to the church with Nikki. The ceremony is a 10am and it's almost 8:30!! The wedding gown and bridesmaid dresses are all there and the tuxes, flowers and decorations. Everything is ready!!" Alex exclaimed.

"OK, go, get her ready, I'll take care of everything else." Marina said.

"The reception, cake and groom??" Audrey asked. Marina nodded and waved them off. She took Casey's hand and charged out of the hospital.

"OK, Case, call your brothers, and tell them to get the rest of the guys and meet us at the church." Marina barked as she tried Maddie's cell again. Voicemail.

"Mads, where are you!!? Nicole panicked and froze so I'm doing this wedding on my own!! Call me, ASAP!!!" Marina exclaimed into her phone.

"OK, Mike's already there, so is Morgan, Jake and Sam. Cam's at the station, but he just left for the church." Casey informed.

"OK, we have to go to the bakery, MetroCourt and Maddie's office in less then an hour, let's GO!!" Marina yelled as jumped into her car. She raced to the bakery, where the cake was getting it's final touches and was preparing to leave for the MetroCourt. Then Marina raced to the MetroCourt where everything decorated and set up.

"OK, last stop." They pulled up in front of Alexis Davis' office where Maddie worked. They got her and drove to the chapel.

* * *

Vanessa woke up, smiling, lying in a hospital bed. She was groggy as she took in her surroundings. She felt someone shift next to her. She saw a casted arm around her waist and smiled wider. _Brandon__,_ she thought, happily. He let out a content sigh and snore. She tried to suppress giggles. He smiled in his sleep, as she turned to face him and gently put her head back on the pillow.

* * *

Marina ran into the chapel with Maddie and Casey on her heels. She burst into the bride's room. Nicole was crying and Audrey, Alex and Cassie were trying to soothe her.

"Nik, it's fine." Audrey said, rubbing the crying soon-to-be bride's back.

"No, no, no!! The bride isn't supposed to cry!! Happy faces!! This is your wedding day!!" Marina exclaimed. Nikki tried to smile, but broke into more sobs. Marina came to her side and knelt down. The soon-to-be bride cried on her shoulder.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" Marina whispered.

"A lot of things!! The cake isn't here. Mike isn't either. Lauren's skipping out. And there was a two-car accident last night, bad karma!! I can't do this!!!" she exclaimed as she ran out. Michael appeared in the doorway. He watched her run down the hall and understood. He ran after his soon-to-be bride.

* * *

Dante put on a nice, button-on shirt and picked out a tie. He eyed Lulu's gorgeous yellow dress and smiled.

_Dante stood in the groom's changing room and straightened his tie. He couldn't believe that in a few minutes he would marry Lulu. He grinned at the thought. He prepared to leave until he heard a small knock on the door. He opened it and saw Lauren standing there, awkwardly. _

_"Lauren, what is it?" he asked, letting her in and shutting the door._

_"Dante, do you love my mom, I mean really love her?" Lauren asked, sitting in the chair. Dante sighed and sat next to her._

_"If I didn't I wouldn't be here, Lauren." He said._

_"That doesn't answer my question. Will you love her forever and always and not just because she is having your child?"_

_"Lu's pregnant?"_

_"Maybe, would you marry her only if she was?"_

_"Lauren, I love your mother with all my heart, if she's carrying my child or not. Is she?"_

_"No. Thanks for helping me clear that up, see you in there." She said, hugging him and walking out. Dante smiled and followed her out to start the rest of his life with the woman he loved._

Looking back, Dante remembered the seriousness in Lauren's tone that day. _I loved Lulu then, I still love her now and will love her till I die. _He thought. Speaking of her, Lulu walked in from the bathroom and lied down on the hotel bed.

"Lu, if you don't feel up to it, we don't have to go."

"Are you kidding, Carly would never let me hear the end of it, if I didn't show up to Micheal's wedding, plus he is your half-brother."

"I know, but I'm sure Carly would understand, you are pregnant." He said, smiling. After they had gotten to the hotel last night, Lulu made Dante go out at 2am and buy several drugstore pregnancy tests. Every single one of then turned out positive. Lulu and Dante leapt for joy and planned to make an appointment with Dr. Kelly Lee during the next few days.

"She would also never let me hear the end of it, if I didn't tell her right away if I was pregnant again." Lulu said, smiling. Dante grinned and rubbed her arm.

"Well, then you better get dressed, or we're going to be late." He said, turning to the mirror and buttoning his shirt. Lulu grinned, mischievously and got up and approached Dante from behind.

"On second thought, maybe we should stay home, I am feeling a little dizzy, I think you need to stay and take care of me, Officer." She said, her voice husky and close to his ear. She kissed his neck and started to unbutton his pants.

"Really, you seem fine to me, if you can take my clothes off." He said, turning around and capturing her lips. She shoved him against the dresser and kissed him more passionately. He pulled her closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They didn't hear the door open and Dominic walk in.

"Whoa!!" he said, covering his eyes. Lulu stepped away from Dante and blushed.

"Umm, well, I just came in to see if you guys were ready but, I'm thinking you guys didn't know that getting dressed meant putting on clothes not taking off." He said, smirking. Lulu smiled and walked over to him.

"Your father needed help putting on his pants and I…… assisted him." Lulu said, walking into the bathroom.

"Uh, huh" Dominic said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Go make sure Josh is ready and then give him a snack so he's not hungry during the ceremony." Dante said, pushing his son out.

"You guys have ten minutes, make it fast!!" Dominic yelled, walking down the hall and laughing. Dante rolled his eyes as he re-buttoned his shirt and zipped up his pants.

"Where did he get his mouth from?" he wondered out aloud.

"From you, of course." Lulu said, walking in and taking off her comfy clothes to put on the dress.

"I was not that bad, missy."

"No, you were worse, you talked so much and had the most cheesiest pick-up lines ever said!!!" Lulu said, sliding on her dress and walking into the closet to look for matching shoes.

"Those lines most have been good cheesy pick-up lines, if you're here with me today!!!" Dante yelled, chuckling. She came back with sparkly silver shoes that matched the sequins on her dress and shrugged.

"I don't know, Johnny had some good lines too.." she teased, sitting on the bed. Dante smirked and walked in front of her.

"You better take that back, Mrs. Falconeri," he said, daringly. She grinned.

"Or what, you gonna arrest me, officer?" she asked, fingering the buttons on his shirt.

"I might, but my handcuffs are packed away," he said.

"Well, you'll have to improvise," she said, kissing his neck and chin.

"Lu, we're going to be late," he tried to reason with her.

"Just one round, I promise." She whispered as she captured his mouth, he responded by pushing her onto the bed and getting on himself, she was already out her dress and had taken his shirt off, by the time he came to her lips.

"Wow, you gotta love pregnancy hormones." He said, kissing her neck and pulling down his pants.

"Uh huh." She mumbled as she trailed kisses along his jaw line.

After they had done the deed, Lulu sprang out of bed and looked for her dress. She found it lying by Dante's slacks and slipped back into it.

"Come on, slow poke, we're going to be late." She said, walking to the side of the bed where Dante lie under the covers.

"So you just had sex with me, just so you could beat me getting dressed?" he said, sitting up, and looking at her.

"Well, I was getting behind, so I decided to pull all the stops and play dirty." She said, picking up his slacks, shirt and tie.

"You little cheater." He said, getting out and looking for his boxers.

"Looking for these?" she asked, holding up the undergarments with two fingers. She grinned, mischievously as she waved them, like a red flag in front of a bull.

"Lesley Lu Spencer, you better hand those over right now, and there won't be any bloodshed." He said, daringly, preparing to strike. She saw his muscles in his legs flex and resisted the urge to jump him.

"It's Lesley Lu Falconeri and give me one good reason." She said, challenging. He charged after her, as she squealed and ran out the door, holding all of his clothes that he needed to wear for the wedding.

"Lesley Lu, you will regret that!!" he yelled down the hall. Dominic approached from behind Dante and put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Mom's name is Lesley? Huh, who would have guessed?" he pondered out loud.

"Be a pal and go get my clothes, son." Dante said, motioning at the direction that Lulu ran. Dominic laughed and clapped his Dad's shoulder.

"Sorry, Dad, you're on your own, I wouldn't want to be on the end of one of Mom's pranks, too." Dominic said, walking down the hall to the sitting room. Dante walked back into his room and pulled out some new boxers and sweatpants. He donned them and walked downstairs to retrieve his other garments from his clever wife.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ so i thought that was a good place to stop, let me know what you think, just press that little green button below and review this chapter!! thanks soooo much!!  
Luv ya,  
-PP-_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**_A/N:_****_ so here's the next chapter, enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!! _**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Nicole ran into the courtyard. She sat on edge of the fountain.

"Why can't I do this? I can perform complex open-heart surgeries without a single sweat, but a wedding…" she trailed off to no one in particular.

"Maybe you're scared to marry me." A voice suggested. She looked to her left to find Michael leaning casually against a pillar. She smiled, her heart flooded with love and relief. His brownish-orangish hair was in disarray like he had just woken up. She smiled. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" he asked, after he gently kissed her forehead. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm fine, Mike. Just this whole thing is just so overwhelming. I didn't even think about it while I was at the hospital after the accident, then Marina reminded me and I froze." The brunette spewed out.

"Shhh, honey, it's alright. You don't have to worry about anything. Marina and Casey are on top of everything. All we have to do is get dressed, say 'I do', kiss, eat cake and get on a plane." He said. She smiled. She took his face into her hands and brought it to hers.

"I love you. Thank you. You always know how to calm me down." She said, when they parted.

"It's part of the job description for the perfect husband." Mike replied. She grinned as she burrowed into his arms. Then she frowned.

"Michael?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Where are we going for our honeymoon?" she asked, her eyes boring into his. He grinned.

"It's a surprise." He breathed as he kissed her again and again. She smiled.

* * *

The wedding went on smoothly from there. Soon Michael and Nicole, decked out in their traditional tux and white gown, ran under a shower of birdseeds and climbed into the limo, which took them to the reception at the MetroCourt. Marina ran into the Grand Ballroom to find Carly and Emily putting the finishing decorating touches. Sonny and Nikolas stood off to the side, chatting. All the wedding guests began to pour in.

"OK, now the happy couple just has to arrive." Marina whispered. As if on cue, the elevator doors opened, revealing Michael and Nicole. The crowd cheered and clapped. Michael grasped Nicole's hand as they glided into the room. After the meal, they glided to the dance floor and shared their first dance as husband and wife. Other couples drifted to the dance floor. Nikolas cut in and took Nicole's hand. Michael danced with Carly until he stole Nikki back and Nikolas went to Emily. The new husband and wife whispered and smiled as they danced. Marina stared at them from her seat until she felt something tug at her hand. Casey. She got up and soon they also joined in the dancing. Marina spotted her mom and step-dad, also dancing together. She pulled Casey behind as she walked to them.

"Mom!!!!" she exclaimed. She hugged her mom, and then spotted her father on the other side, dancing with Ashley. Marina made her way through the dance floor and approached them. Johnny separated from Ashley smiled.

"Oh, sweetie, I missed you." Johnny croaked. Marina smiled. Johnny led his daughter to dance as Casey took Carly's hand. Finally, Casey came back to Marina. Many other couples danced as well. Morgan and Audrey. Cam and Maddie, who had finally been reunited. Jake and Alex. Cassie and Sam, but they were just friends. Sonny and Carly. Elizabeth and Jason. Patrick and Robin. Lucky and Sam. Georgie and Spinelli. The reception went by so fast, that in no time at all, Michael and Nicole were getting back into the limo that would take them to their honeymoon destination. He had not told anyone the actual place except his father.

* * *

Lulu sat next to Dante at their table and looked longingly at her untouched plate. She had control over her nausea but she didn't want to test out her queasy stomach. Dante chewed happily on his steak and spooned some potatoes into his mouth.

"How's your dinner, honey?" he asked, his mouth full of food. She glared at him.

"I don't know, sweetie, you try it." She took some potatoes and smeared it on his face.

"Honey, you got a little something on your face." She said, pointing and smirking. He smiled and took his napkin and wiped the potatoes into his mouth.

"You will reget that too, Mrs. Falconeri." He whispered in her ear. She grinned.

"I can't wait to feel your fury, Mr. Falconeri." She whispered in his ear, as she nibbled on his earlobe. Dante wished they were back in their hotel room, for Lulu's hormones were raging like crazy and he wanted to take advantage of that before she became moody.

"Lu, we're in a public place.." he began as she tried to get to the buttons of his shirt.

"That never stopped you before…" she said, her voice low and lustrous. His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"Lu-"

"Ah-hem." Carly's voice sounded from behind them. The both turned to face the beautiful matriarch.

"Hey, Carly, how have you been?" Lulu said, getting up and hugging her cousin.

"Great, wait, something's not right, there's something different about you, Lulu." Carly said, holding her cousin at arm's length. Lulu blushed and turned away from Carly's scrutinizing gaze.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Carly said, beaming. Lulu nodded her head timidly.

"Congratulations!!!! I hope it's a girl this time!!" Carly exclaimed. Dante grinned as he got up.

"Congrats to you too, Dante, I knew you had it in ya!!" Carly said, elbowing him in the side. Dante blushed and lowered his head.

"Carly, we haven't exactly told anyone, so if you could keep this to yourself…" Lulu said, lowering her voice. Carly nodded her head, gave the pair one more round of hugs then left them. Lulu sighed.

"I'm going to miss her when we go back home." Lulu said, smiling.

"You know I was thinking, Lu, maybe we should move back here. You know with you excepting and the girls need to be near their father, plus both of our families live here, so how about it, want to move back to Port Chuck??" he asked, grinning. Lulu smiled.

"Actually, I was just going to bring that up, yes, I think it's a great idea." She said, smiling. Dante got up and offered Lulu his hand.

"Care to dance, Mrs. Falconeri?"

"Certainly, Mr. Falconeri."

* * *

A blur later, Marina burst into the Corinthos' estate with Casey gripping onto her waist.

"Shhhh." He said, giggling. They tumbled up the stairs and burst into Casey's room. Marina collapsed on the bed, for it was 2am. Casey knelt beside her. He gently unstrapped her shoes and massaged her swollen feet. She smiled. He climbed under the covers and pulled Marina's sleeping form closer. He kissed her forehead as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Diego's face loomed closer._

_"I'm coming for you, Nessie" his eyes angry and leery. _

_"Vanessa!!" another voice called. The brunette looked to her right. Lauren was running from an older blonde man. _

_"Help me!!" she called. Vanessa began to run to her but another voice stopped her. _

_"Vanessa!! A different female voice yelped. The brunette looked to her left. Marina was dangling off of a cliff. Vanessa ran to her._

_"Vanessa!!" Lauren's voice called again. Vanessa turned in the blonde's direction._

_"Vanessa!!" Marina's voice yelled. The brunette turned her head in the dark-haired twin's direction. _

_"Vanessa!!"_

_"Vanessa!!" they both called. They were both in danger, but the brunette was confused as to which to help. _

_"Vanessa!!"_

_"Vanessa!!" her head was spinning. _

The brunette woke up screaming. She was in a dark room on a bed. A pair of muscular arms was around her. She burst into tears as sobs raked her body.

"Shhhh. It's ok. It was just a nightmare. Everything's' ok." Brandon's voice filled silences between her wails. She took in his masculine scent and it instantly calmed her. She quieted down. He rubbed soothing circles.

"Brandon, I don't want to choose!! I can't!!!" she yelled. He looked at her, confused. She told him her nightmarish dream. He nodded, understanding.

"I just can't! They are two of my closest friends. I can't choose!!" she repeated.

"You won't have to." He whispered. Tears fell elegantly down her face. She cried until her eyelids drooped.

"Are you going to be alright, by yourself?" he asked. She shook her head. She burrowed into his arms and fell asleep. He laid them down and fell asleep himself.

* * *

Two men stood on the docks in a heated conversation.

"The plans are all ready." The tall dark-haired man, said.

"When does it happen?" the shorter blonde man asked.

"Patience, Hayes. It will happen soon. Once our Russian reinforcements arrive, everything will be set."

"What were Mr. Karpov's exact dying wishes?"

"To kill a Miss Lesley Lu Falconeri, a Carly Corinthos and a Maxie Jones-Zacchara." The taller one said the name in disgust. The shorter one had a look of anger and scorn.

"He also gave me instructions on how to summon the Russians and that a Miss Claudia Zacchara would be in contact with us."

"Have you heard from her?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She wants the job done as soon as possible."

"She also told me her plan," he added.

"What might that be?"

"Kill her dear brother's first and second wives, the mothers of his children. Then when he's overcome with grief and quits the business, she'll take everything. And kill Sonny's wife to make him pay for leaving her."

"What if Johnny doesn't quit?"

"I asked her that, she was sure that he would."

"All that's left is to wait."

"Wait for our Russian friends."

* * *

Lauren woke up to find Marcus stroking her hair.

"Morning, sunshine," he said. She smiled.

"Did you sleep ok?" he asked.

"Perfectly." She said, her voice thick with sleep. She stretched. He leaned in to capture her lips. She covered her mouth and he brushed his lips her knuckles. His eyes widened in shock.

"Something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Morning meath." She mumbled. He understood, but pretended not to.

"What? I can't hear you." He said. She rolled her eyes and uncovered her mouth and he captured it.

"Tastes fine to me." He said, when they parted. She gave him a knowing look.

"I'm going to get some breakfast and coffee." Lauren said, getting up and stretching her legs.

"Maybe, you should go home, you've spent two whole days here." He suggested. Her eyes widened.

"Do you not want me here?" she asked.

"That's not what I said. You should go home, change, shower, read, be a normal adult, instead of sitting in this hospital room." He corrected. She nodded.

"I will go after breakfast, but I'm coming back later, you can't get rid of me that easily." She said. He smiled.

"I'm counting on that, Zacchara." He said. She reluctantly, left to find some breakfast.

* * *

Casey rolled over and wasn't stopped by Marina's body. He instantly woke up and bolted upright. He heard footsteps and calmed an inch. The door opened and in a cloud of steam, Marina appeared. Casey smiled. She blushed. A black T-shirt and grey sweatpants that belonged to Casey, hung on her frame.

"What?" she asked, catching Casey staring at her.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed. His eyes sparkled and danced. She looked down at herself and snorted.

"Yeah, since when is a girl wearing her boyfriend's clothes 'beautiful'?" she replied. She turned to the mirror and began combing her damp raven-colored hair. He snuck up to her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Since you." He whispered in her ear, ticking her. She smiled as she leaned into his embrace. She turned around t find Casey, shirtless. She gasped.

"What?" he asked. She stared at his toned chest and abs. She traced the planes of him. She felt a wave of desire rush over her as she gave in on impulse. She captured his lips in a fiery and demanding embrace. He responded as his lips molded to hers. Their tongues danced as she felt her back on the bed. Casey hovered over her. The sound of door opening jarred them out of their passionate moment.

"Sorry to interrupt, little brother, but breakfast is on the table and if you don't come, I'm going to eat it all." Morgan's voice came from the doorway. Marina blushed as Casey rolled off of her. Morgan stared at then, mumbled something incoherent and left awkwardly.

"Um, I think we should go down there, he might get suspicious of our activities." Marina suggested, still pink from embarrassment at being found in a compromising position. Casey nodded.

"Plus we can always continue this later." He said, his voice low and dangerous. She grinned, mischievously as he nibbled on her earlobes.

"OK, let's get downstairs." She exclaimed, happily. He followed her like an obedient puppy. Sonny, Carly, Morgan and Cassie sat at the dining room table in a heated discussion. It ended abruptly when Casey and Marina walked in with plates of bacon, waffles, eggs and muffins. Carly was close to tears. The other three had looks of sadness. Casey tensed. He could feel something was wrong. He sat down and tried to brush it off.

"Casey, we have something to tell you." Sonny said, in a regretful tone. The retired mob boss grasped his wife's hand. The blonde braced himself for the worst.

"A man and woman contacted us through the adoption agency and claim to be your biological parents." Sonny started. Casey's eyes widened in shock.

"And they wanted to meet and possibly take you home." Sonny finished. Carly let out sobs. Sonny tried to soothe her, but she leapt up and embraced Casey.

"Casey, I know it's your decision, but I just want you to know that I love you sooo much. I love all my kids, but you hold a special place in my heart. When I first saw you, a troubled juvenile delinquent at thirteen years old, I saw a lot of myself. And I remembered that my mom, Bobbie took me in, so I did the same for you. You are a part of this family and you always will be welcome here, no matter what you choose." Carly said, as she hugged him tighter.

"I think I have to at least meet with these people." Casey made out.

"That's alright, I'll go set it up." Carly said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice, but it was plainly written on her face.

"Hey, whatever you choose man, you're still my brother." Morgan said, hugging Casey.

"Thanks, bro." Casey said.

"Casey, I know it seemed like I hated you at first, but you've grown on me and you'll always be my brother too." Cassie said, tightly embracing the blonde. The three left to clear the plates and Marina wordlessly went to the family room. Casey turned to Sonny.

"Casey, it is your decision what you do, but you'll always have a place in my family and home. You were a real son any foster dad ever had." Sonny made out. Tears glistened in his wise old eyes. He hugged Casey as well.

"Thanks, Sonny. You've been a real father to me." Casey said. Sonny nodded and left. Casey walked to into the family room to find Marina watching a movie on the flat-screen TV. He sat down beside her. He contemplated bringing up the obvious elephant in the room. For once, there was an awkward unsettling silence.

"So, I guess I should tell you goodbye then." Marina spoke. Looking at him with shiny eyes, threatening to burst.

"Nothing is set in stone, Marina."

"Are you telling me that you're not leaving?" she said. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know."

"Well, when you figure it out, then come talk to me." She snapped as she stalked out of the room. For once, he didn't run after her. He stared blankly at the people on the screen.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_yeah, so that's the next chapter, any thoughts??? Please review, Casey does leave, I'm really sorry about that, but it is essential for the story but don't worry he comes back, eventually, haha. No, but really he does._

_Please review,  
-PP-_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**_A/N_****_: here's the next update for my fanfic, and if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell my by PM or review, I want to know what's going through your heads while you read my little project. _**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Marina ran into Casey's room, took off his clothes and put her dress and heels back on. Tears streaked don her face. She walked out and realized that she had nowhere to go. She walked to the hospital. She decided to work to get her mind off of Casey. She took off her dress and shoes and donned light purple scrubs. She burrowed a pair of sneakers from Nicole's locker and headed to the nurses station.

"Ms. Zacchara, I don't believe you work here." Epiphany stated. Marina looked at her in shock. The older woman smiled and handed her some charts and an ID card necklace thing (**_a/n: _**_I don't know what the thing is called, if you could let me know._)

"Now you work here. You did an excellent job in assisting Dr. Cass- Corinthos in surgery." Epiphany praised. Marina smiled and blushed.

"Thank you." She made out as she took the charts and put on the ID card.

"OK, enough of this. Please begin your rounds. These patients need their vitals checked." The older woman ordered. Marina took a spare stethoscope and pen and made her way to Rm. 1023. She walked in. An elderly woman lay in the bed.

"Mrs. Brown? I'm your nurse for today. How are you feeling?" Marina asked, gently.

"Better then yesterday." The woman answered, gruffly.

"Anything bothering you?"

"Yeah, all these doctors and nurses who tell me I have to stay here!! I am perfectly healthy!!" the lady exclaimed.

"It says in your chart that you suffered a minor heart attack."

"Only cause I forgot to take my medication. But I remember now, so please let me go home!! My husband's probably starved; he can't take care of himself!!"

"How long have you been married?" Marina asked as she listened to Mrs. Brown's heart.

"Fifty years."

"Wow. Congratulations."

"It's nothing to celebrate. If he hadn't married me, he'd be lying in a ditch somewhere! I tell you, he's a helpless child without me!!" the lady said, chuckling which turned into coughs. Marina smiled.

"Your vitals are normal. The doctor will be by later to check you." Marina said. She then left to finish her rounds. She walked back to the nurses station after and saw Audrey sitting on the couches. She was typing away on her laptop. The dark-haired twin wordlessly sat next to her.

"Hey Auddie, what are you doing?" Marina asked.

"Um, while I was waiting for you, I decided to e-mail Stephenie Meyer."

"The author of that new vampire series?"

"Yeah, have you read it?"

"Yeah. If only my life had an Edward Cullen, I'd be content."

"Things ok with Casey?"

"His biological parents contacted Carly and Sonny through the adoption agency and he's going to meet them and possibly go and live with or near them." Marina sadly reported.

"Oh."

"Yeah, it makes Bella and Edward's love story seem simple."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"Well, I was there with him when they told him," Marina relied the whole scene to Audrey.

"Mars, you shouldn't have snapped at him and walked out!! He needs to know you support him in this!!"

"That's just it!! I don't want him to move away!! Everything was fine until his 'parents' decide to drop from the sky!!"

"Did you tell him that?"

"No." Marina muttered.

"Then why don't you? He probably thinks, well who knows what men really think, but that you don't want someone with emotional family baggage."

"But that's not true!!"

"Then go tell him!!"

"You're right!!" Marina exclaimed as she got up and marched out of the hospital. She went back to the Corinthos' house.

"He's not here." A male voice said. The dark-haired twin turned around to be met by almost black eyes. Out of nowhere, a guy with black hair and tan skin appeared.

"Who are you?" she asked. He grinned mischievously.

"Troy." He said, offering his hand. She eyes it suspiciously.

"It's just a hand." He said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He shrugged. She brushed past him, but he caught her arm. He handed her a slip of paper.

"When you want to take a walk on the wild side." He said, his voice low and husky. She slid it in her pocket and walked inside. Carly sat on the couch, reading a letter. She was in tears. She held an unopened envelope in her hand.

"Where's Casey?" Marina asked, worried. A fresh round of tears fell from Carly's face a she handed Marina the unopened envelope. It read 'Marina' on the front in Casey's handwriting. The dark-haired twin slowly opened it as she walked to Casey's room. Everything was gone. Well, Casey's things anyway. His clothes, CDs, books and guitar were nowhere in sight. Tears welled in Marina's eyes. _He's really gone, _she thought. She started to read the letter through teary eyes.

_Dear Marina,_

_I know it's cowardly to write you a letter instead of just telling you face-to-face, but I just couldn't. Please don't think I've abandoned you. I just need to find out about my past. Need to find the real me. Please don't be sad. I'll try to visit you, when things settle down. By the time you read this, I'll probably already have left Sonny's house. I wrote you a separate letter because I don't want the others to read what I hopefully will tell at the end of this letter. I remember when I first saw you, when I was about 14 and was hanging out with Morgan and Jake and you were with Audrey. I thought, 'who is this girl? She's so different.' But I had just moved in with Sonny and Carly and I didn't have the guts to talk to you, at least until your 16th birthday party at Wyndermere. I finally spoke to you. You looked a little scared of me, but you wouldn't be?? I went to juvenile jail at age 13!! I know I'm rambling, but what I'm getting at is I love you, Marina Elizabeth Zacchara. It still feels weird to say or write it, but it's true. I've been in love with you from the first moment that I met you. (however cheesy that may sound) it took me a while to admit it to anyone, including myself, but not that I sit here, re-reading what I wrote, I know it's true. It you read this and don't feel the same way, then that's ok. I'm not forcing you to have any feelings for me, back. I just hope that deep down you know how sorry I am that I had to leave you, but know that I love you._

_Yours forever,  
Casey Marker_

_p.s. if you feel the same way, look in the top drawer of my dresser, you'll be glad you did._

Marina stared in shock at the letter. _He loves me?? _She thought. _But if he loved me, wouldn't he choose to stay here? _She internally pondered. Her face fell. _He loves me, but not enough to stay with me, _she thought, sadly. She broke down in tears on Casey's bed. She remembered waking up that morning, only a few hours ago and feeling so happy to be in his arms. _Feels like a lifetime ago, _she thought. She remembered the letter and yanked the top drawer of the dresser open. In it, folded neatly was the black shirt and gray sweatpants that she had worn that morning, plus men's red flannel PJs, another pair of sweatpants in blue and a purple T-shirt, sat in a neat pile under a small velvet box with a bow on it. There was a note next to the pile. She picked up the box and note and debated on which one to open first. She decided on the note.

_Marina__,_

_Hopefully you read my first letter and already know I love you. I still do, anyway, I got the object [in the box] when you left and planned to give it back to you when you came back. But then we went on the road trip and then when we came back to PC you and Lauren had all those wedding stuff to do and then the accident and then the actual wedding. So I finally remembered now, so here, open the box. Plus I left you some of my clothes, because you look so much better in them then I ever will. [and don't roll your eyes, it's true, you're beautiful. Never believe anything otherwise.] I love you again, haha, but I could say it a million and one times over again._

_Love you,  
Casey_

She stared at the second letter. _Now if he has the time to write letters and notes proclaiming his love for me, why can't he just have said it to my face?! Men, one of the greatest mysteries of the world, _she thought, rolling her eyes as she opened the box to find a beautiful gold chain necklace. A single charm hung from it. Marina brought it close to her face in fascination. It was a golden key the size of her nail. She noticed a folded up note in the box as well. _How shocking another note, _she thought.

_Marina__,_

_I know, I know, another note, but I had to had to explain this one. Sonny had three pieces of jewelry that got handed down to him from his mother, Adela. One was her engagement ring that he gave to Michael, and Mike proposed to Nicole with it. The second was a silver chain necklace with a blue sapphire amulet. He gave that one to Morgan. And the third was this necklace, with the golden key. Sonny told us to give it to the girl who is most important to us. And then he told me that the one that was the key to my heart, to give my necklace to. So I hope you will accept this peace offering, because you are the key to my heart. I love you, again, and again._

_-Case-_

She looked from the note to the necklace and smiled. She clasped it around her neck and looked in the mirror. It hung beautifully, just below her collarbone. She took his clothes and breathed in Casey's sweet masculine scent. She grinned.

For the next month, Marina remained upbeat and happy. She took a few shifts at the hospital to fill her day. She signed up for cooking classes. She babysat; she visited her parents and friends almost everyday. She visited her mom especially a lot after finding out that Lulu was pregnant. She even bought an apartment that she shared with Lauren, Alex, Maddie, Audrey and Cassie. Well it was two, 3-bedroom apartments, but the kitchen was adjoining. Alex, Cassie and Lauren lived in one (Red Apt.) Audrey, Maddie and Marina lived in the other (Blue Apt.) Mike and Nikki came back from their honeymoon in the Bermudas and Peru. Nicole even announced that she was pregnant. For the first few weeks, Lauren basically lived at the hospital, while Marcus healed and recovered. Then it almost gave Marina a heart attack when she found Marcus, shirtless, in their kitchen at 2am. It had woken up all the girls (and guys) and Marina slapped, kicked and punched until someone turned on the light and Marina realized that it was in fact, Marcus and not an intruder. Everyone got a good laugh out of it and Marcus tended to stay away from the dark-haired twin. Marcus had finally met Brandon and invited him to live at the Kaprov estate with him and Vanessa. But after another month past, Marina started to waver in happiness. Then three more months went by, and she completely broke down. She quit her cooking classes. She worked all day. When she wasn't at work, she locked herself in her room and turned the music on really loud. Her friends and family started to get worried.

"Mars, come with us. We're all going to this new nightclub downtown." Lauren asked, one day, when she burst unto her twin's room, before Marina could lock it.

"What's the point? It'll be just all you couples dancing and lonely, boring, depressed me. I'll just ruin your night." She said, curling into a ball on her dark purple queen-size bed.

"Maybe you'll meet someone new." Lauren suggested as she applied eye shadow.

"I don't think so." Marina said, dismissively. Lauren snapped the case shut and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, be difficult." The blonde said, as she stormed from the room. Suddenly Cam, Jake, Marcus and Morgan came in and grabbed Marina off of her bed. Each held one of her limbs. Lauren, followed by Cassie and Audrey, came in with a tote full of makeup, hair products and styling tools. Cassie held a garment bag and a pair of purple open-toed heels.

"Since you won't go quietly, we will force you." Lauren said. Marina wriggled but the guys held fast.

"Maybe, we should leave Raven-Haired Twin be?" Sam suggested as he dutifully stood beside Cassie's side. Marina shot him a pleading look.

"Sam, may I have a word?" Lauren asked, she led him out of the room. Moments later, they both walked back in. Sam shot Marina an I'm-sorry look.

"It's ok." She mouthed.

"So, I am doing her face, Audrey, hair, no braids. Cassie, you're wardrobe. And Marina, if you are cooperative while we do your hair and makeup, then you can change yourself." Lauren ordered.

"Oh, thank you for _that _privilege!" Marina said, sarcastically.

"If you don't, **we** will change you." Lauren dared. Marina clamped her mouth to keep her snarky remark in. They poked, prodded, curled, tweezed and applied until they couldn't anymore. It took everything Marina had not to explode right then. But she restrained her temper, because then after endless 'pampering', Cassie revealed Marina's outfit. A tight black mini-dress with a dark purple satin belt.

"Are your legs shaved?" Cassie asked.

"Yes." Marina answered, rolling her eyes.

"OK, carefully, because Audrey just curled your hair, put this on, with this bra." She said, holding up a lacy piece of lingerie.

"And these shoes." Cassie finished, handing Marina the items. The dark-haired twin eyed them suspiciously.

"What, no lacy underwear to match?" she retorted, bitterly.

"No, now, we will leave you to change, you have five minutes until we come back in." Lauren said. She shut the door behind everyone. Marina collapsed on her bed. _Glad, that's over. I'll call Epiphany to ask her if I can get a shift soon. _She thought. _Maybe, I'll give my dear sister a break and actually go to this thing, tonight. _She thought. _Yeah, I'll go, but not to find anyone, just to dance and party. _She mentally decided as she slipped into the tight outfit. She tried on the belt and adjusted it. She added some sparkly purple bangles. She felt for her necklace that Casey had given her. She slipped into the deathtraps that Lauren claimed was sensible footwear, grabbed her phone and came out the door.

"Oh." Jake said.

"My." Cam said

"God!!" Lauren finished, she hugged her twin.

"Dear Lord!! Little Mar-Mar's a woman!! She's all there!!" Morgan exclaimed. Marina blushed. Vanessa and Brandon came in.

"We're crashing the party!!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Good, cause we're all going to that new nightclub, Nightlife, come if you desire." Lauren said, giggling. Vanessa approached Marina and hugged her tightly.

"How's my best friend today?" she asked.

"OK."

"Good, cause I'm ready to party it up!!" Lauren yelled as she grabbed her spring jacket. She wore a tight black mini-skirt and a tight v-neck ruffled blouse. Her hair was straight and down her back. Marcus was eyeing her. Marina pulled Vanessa into the kitchen.

"How's things with Brandon?"

"We're still just friends. I mean look at what I'm wearing!! I basically scream, 'Desperate!!' but he won't make the first move. So I'm going to." Vanessa said. Marina smiled.

"I'm happy for you. I wish you both all the best." The dark-haired twin said, a hint of undetectable sadness in her voice. But Vanessa caught it.

"Don't worry, I gotta feeling that tonight's your lucky night." Vanessa whispered. Marina tried to smile.

"Yeah, sure." Marina muttered. Soon the group was at the entrance of the popular nightclub. They had all gotten through and were now entering the place. Lauren pulled Marcus to the dance floor as "Poker Face" by Lady GaGa blasted through the speakers. The others stared to dance as well, leaving Marina alone. She went to the wet bar and got an apple martini. She sipped it and got another one when she was finished and walked around. She took some champagne from a waiter's tray and drank it. Her vision was starting to get blurry but she kept a level head. She saw Lauren walking in her direction, shoving past people with a guy behind her. Marina couldn't see the guy's face because of the poor lighting. _She's trying to set me up!!_ She thought. She saw Troy and bee lined to him, remembering his offer.

"Hey, cutie." He greeted.

"Troy." She said, exasperated. He understood and took her hand and danced with her. She moved her body closer and closer. Lauren and Mystery Man were coming closer and faster.

"Can we get out of here?" she whispered in his ear. His mouth curved into a grin.

"Sure, you ride a motorcycle before?" he asked.

"Motorbike, a couple times, why?" she asked as he lead her to the door. They came outside and a sleek, black motorcycle stood, propped by it's kickstand near a wall. He hopped onto it. He held out his hand for her to join behind him. She climbed on and he revved up the engine and they took off.

* * *

**_A/N:_****_ well here's the next chapter, it's kinda shorter, but it's necessary to stop here. Please review and tell me what you all think, if there is more then one of you, *raises eyebrows* anyway just please please review._**

**_Luv,  
_****_-PP-_**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**_A/N: _****_hey, here's the next chapter!! Hope to not disappoint anyone when I didn't make Casey return in the last chapter, don't worry he will, eventually. he did say he loved Marina, so well, he should come back, anyway, just read and review and… enjoy!!_**

**_Btw, sooooo sorry that you all had to wait like months for an update but i hate to say it, i forgot about this, but now i remembered soo here yall go!!!_**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"This is bad." Lauren whispered as she watched Marina race off on the back of a black motorcycle. Casey was at her side.

"Who was that guy??" he asked, angrily.

"Troy Zacchara." She answered. Casey gave her a quizzical look.

"He's our cousin. He's Sonny and Claudia's son. He has a twin sister, Sarah. He is very dangerous." Lauren said, staring in the direction that the motorcycle went in.

"Let's go." Lauren said. Marcus was at her side with his car keys.

"No." Casey said, walking back to the door. Lauren looked at him funny.

"What do you mean, no??"

"She's made her decision."

"Casey, he's her cousin!! We have to go and stop her from completely ruining her life!! She obviously doesn't know that he's Troy _Zacchara_!! Are you coming?" the blonde yelled. He gave her a torn look. He sighed.

"Yeah let's go." He muttered, following them. The three climbed into the Marcus' car and sped in the direction of the midnight motorcycle.

* * *

Marina got off the bike as it came to a rest on the side of a country road. Troy climbed off as well. He pulled two beer bottles out of nowhere. He handed her one, she chugged it down. He handed her another.

"Whoa, slow down, princess." He said, dangerously. She smiled. She started to walk but stumbled. He caught her and brought her to him until they were inches apart. He crashed his lips down on hers. He kissed her neck and shoulder, hard.

"Whoa, Troy…. Slo…w.. do..wn." she slurred as she tried to push him away. She saw headlights and turned to them. She turned back to Troy who had a look of horror and shock on his face. He released his hold on her as she heard doors slam, footsteps and mumbled voices. She dropped to the asphalt. She heard fists come in contact with faces as she struggled to keep her drooping eyelids open. Lauren knelt at her side.

"It's ok, Mars." Lauren whispered as she hugged her twin. Marina clung to her, confused and disoriented.

"Who.. Where's." Marina slurred.

"No, It's fine." The sound of police sirens brought her to her senses. Boot footsteps scrapped against the cement. She looked as two officers slapped handcuffs on all three guys and led them to the squad car. As the blond man passed Marina, she swore it was Casey. _No, why would he come back? _She thought, scornfully. Lauren pulled her up and dragged her to Marcus' car.

"Where are we going?" Marina asked, confused.

"PCPD."

"Why?"

"To bail Marcus and Casey out of jail." Lauren said, in a matter-of-factual tone. They rode in silence until they reached the police station. Lauren got out and dragged Marina with her.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Marcus Karpov and Casey Marker, they were just arrested." Lauren asked the policewoman behind the counter.

"They're in the interrogation room, being questioned by Dt. Spencer and Officer Spencer, Jr." the lady informed. Lauren took Marina's hand and led her to the gray room. Lucky and Cam walked out. The twins walked in. Marcus, Casey and Troy were chained to the table, on opposite sides. Bruises and cuts blossomed on their faces. Marcus smiled when Lauren walked in. she ran to him and gingerly sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Marina stood awkwardly at the door, unsure of how to greet Casey. She looked at her shoes.

"Marina." She heard him breath. She looked up and found his eyes on her. Their eyes met. He smiled and she smiled back. The dull ache that had been in her chest for so long, had disappeared, taking with it the loneliness and scorn. The door opened and a young woman, about their age rushed in.

"Troy!! What the heck were you thinking??" she yelled as she rushed to him. She looked at Marcus and Casey. She pointed a finger at them.

"If you two think for one second I'm not going to press charges, you are sadly mistaken." She hissed. She examined Troy's face.

"He kidnapped my girlfriend and attacked her!!" Casey yelled. Marina's heart swelled at his term for her, after everything that happened. The dark-haired woman turned to Marina.

"Did my twin brother kidnap you or did you go willingly? I saw you two dancing and it didn't look like he was forcing you. And I'm willing to bet that you willingly let him 'attack' you." The woman said, challengingly, her gaze trained on Marina's face. Marina shrank a step. Lauren stepped in.

"You obviously don't know your brother very well, if you think he's that innocent." Lauren said, her words dripping with venom.

"Don't kid yourself into thinking you know me or my brother or anything about us, Blondie." The woman fired back.

"Then don't think you know my sister that well." Lauren replies, smartly.

"Oh, but I do, Blondie. She's Marina Zacchara, and that makes you Lauren." The woman said, daring.

"I know you too. He's Troy Zacchara and that makes you Sarah." Lauren replied, confidently.

"Looks like Blondie did her homework, but do you really know what I could do to you if you so much as annoy me?!?" Sarah threatened, but Lauren didn't back down.

"I dare you. Your Mom and Dad love me and my sister." Lauren said. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Are you so sure. Blondie?" Sarah dared, moving closer. But Lauren wasn't one to back down at a challenge.

"Absolutely."

"Ok, we'll see how much Claudia loves you." Sarah said, cynical. Lauren began to speak when an officer came in.

"Troy Zacchara. You are free to go." He said, as he un-cuffed the twins' cousin. He rubbed his wrists as Sarah led him out, all the while keeping her vindictive stare on Lauren and Marina.

"I gotta bad feeling about them." Marcus said, grimacing.

* * *

Vanessa sipped at her fifth martini. She stumbled as she handed the glass back to the bartender and made her way to the dance floor. She tried to sit in one of the barstools to steady herself, but missed it completely and landed on her rear end with a thud. Childish giggles escaped her throat. She felt someone help her up and support her. She breathed in Brandon's masculine scent.

"I think it's time to get you home." He said, as he led her through the crowd. She giggled as she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. Later, they both stumbled into the Karpov estate. Brandon led her upstairs to her room and helped her onto the bed. He took off her heels and placed them beside the bed.

"Bran..don." she slurred, sitting up.

"Yeah?" he asked, as he propped the pillows behind her and sat down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder. She played with the buttons on his shirt.

"I have to… to… to tell you something." She started.

"Vanessa, I think you should get some rest, you've had a lot to drink." He said, she slapped his chest lightly.

"No," she whined, like an indigent child. She leaned her face to his. Her lips crashed his. She traced his bottom lip, asking for access. He froze, but granted it to her. He held her neck as she griped onto his back. He regretfully pulled away as her head fell to the pillow. He heard her sigh, contently as she fell asleep. He tried to catch his breath. He nestled into her side and kissed her head.

"Goodnight, my beautiful fallen angel." He whispered as he drifted to sleep himself.

* * *

About an hour later, Marina, Lauren, Marcus and Casey walked out of the police station. Lauren and Marcus held hands and whispered to each other. Casey walked beside his friend, thanking him for getting him out of jail. Marina strayed behind. _Where do Casey and me go from here? _She thought. Casey whispered something to Marcus before he turned to Marina.

"Take a walk with me, Zacchara?" he asked, motioning for the park. She timidly nodded. Lauren and Marcus got in the car and sped off. Marina and Casey walked side-by-side in a comfortable silence.

"Casey, I'm sorry or everything tonight, especially Troy." She said the name in disgust.

"Marina, I never commanded you not to move on, after I let. If I wanted you all to myself I shouldn't have gone." He said, she shook her head.

"That's just it, I didn't move on. You're the only one who gets me completely. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I was just scared," she said.

"Scared of what?" he asked, taking her hands into his own.

"Scared of losing you and scared of how much I feel for you. Casey, I love you." She confessed, her eyes brimming with tears. He smiled. He cupped her cheek.

"I love you, too. I should have never left." He said. He kissed her long and sweet. He pulled her into a hug.

"Casey, I'm not mad that you left, I'm mad at myself for acting so cold when you needed me the most, because of my selfishness."

"You, Marina Elizabeth Zacchara, are not ever selfish." He said. She frowned.

"Casey, I just made out with my cousin, just to get back at you!! Well, subconsciously anyway."

"You didn't know, Troy was your cousin!!"

"I should've!! There were all those warning signs!!"

"It's not your fault he took advantage of the fact that you were hurt."

"He didn't take advantage of me! **I** hit on him!! **I** asked him to dance, then **I** asked him for a ride!!"

"He saw that you weren't thinking clearly!! If he was any gentleman, he wouldn't have tried anything!!" Casey fired back, angrily. Marina started to fire back then smiled.

"It's over with now, let's just focus on the future." She said, burying her head into the hollow of his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her frame.

"Agreed." He said.

* * *

Sarah and Troy walked along the docks.

"Troy, what were you thinking?! She's our cousin!! Sometimes I wonder if you're with me or against me!" Sarah ranted.

"I didn't know she was **the** Marina you kept talking about, until I saw her in the light." Troy defended. Sarah cooled as she nodded.

"Just remember, stick to the plan, keep a low profile, and don't do anything else stupid." She instructed as they walked off, unbeknownst to Sam's presence. The computer genius was hidden in the shadows on his nightly stroll. When he spotted the siblings, he hid from sight and overheard their exchange.

"The Jackal Junior's fears have been confirmed. The Dark Spawns are up to something of the upmost evil and I fear it is connected to Fair Lauren and Raven-haired Twin." He whispered to himself as he clutched his laptop.

* * *

**_Later that night,_**

Dante rolled over in his bed and sprang up when he made it to Lulu's side with no Lulu. He looked around and began to worry. _I shouldn't be, she's probably using the bathroom, but when you have a pregnant wife, simple stuff tends to worry you, _he thought. He put on some sweatpants and walked downstairs. He heard some commotion in the kitchen and silently grabbed the bat from the closet. He approached the kitchen and prepared the bat, but stopped when Lulu came from behind the refrigerator with a carton of vanilla ice cream ad the spoon in her mouth. He put the bat down and sighed.

"Lu, I just bought that ice cream today, and you're almost done with it." He said, grinning.

"I'm sorry, blame your daughter, she loves vanilla, I'm just the supplier." Lulu said, sitting down at the counter on one of the wooden stools. He sighed and sat next to her.

"Want some?" she asked, offering a spoonful of the creamy dairy product. Dante smiled and took the offering. Lulu smiled and spooned some for herself.

"So, how are you feeling, Lu?"

"Well, I've been feeling a little fat, Officer. And then this huge balloon-shape growth pops out from my lower abdomen, but I'm not worried, it could be nothing." She said, sarcastically. Dante chuckled.

"You know, we still haven't thought of names, I was thinking Talia." He said. Lulu chewed thoughtfully, and pondered over the possibility.

"Yeah, I like that, but I was thinking more like Dawn or Lisa." She said.

"Dawn?!" he exclaimed, as he chuckled.

"Just throwing some possibilities out there." She said, smiling as she walked through their house to the family room. She plopped onto the couch and continued her ice cream. Dante followed her and sat in front of her on the footstool.

"How about Rain?? Or Autumn or Summer??"

"Does she have to be named after a season or weather occurrence?!" Dante exclaimed, chuckling.

"I want our daughter to be named something unique."

"Fine, how about Talia?"

"I told you I like it, but we should see our daughter before we defiantly decide on a name."

"Agreed."

"You know, I'm getting kind of sleepy, ready to hit the sack, husband?" she asked, going to get up. But Dante picked her up in one fluid motion and carried her to their room.

"Absolutely, wife." He said, closing the door.

* * *

**_A/N: so that was something, I'm a little wary for introducing two new characters, but they are really fun to write, they're like the bad guys and although they are hated, they are also fun to write. Anyway, so yeah, thought I'd mention that, um, if you guys have any suggestions for Sam's nicknames and how he speaks, because I try to imitate Spinelli speak and it's really hard!! If you have any suggestions, please let me know via PM or review!!_**

**_Please review,_**  
**_-PP-_**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**_A/N: so here's the next chapter. Can any of you believe I'm almost at chapter 20?!?! That is sooo cool!! Anyway, here's the continuation of my horrible little project. Read and enjoy!! And don't forget to review!!_**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Marcus woke up to find Lauren's side of the bed empty. He put on one of his T-shirts that he always kept at the apartment and crept into the kitchen. The smell of bacon wafted into his nose. He saw Lauren standing over the stove, spatula in hand, frying bacon. She wore his large T-shirt and some socks. He was in awe at her beauty in such simple attire. She sneaked up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck. She turned around and snaked her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately.

"Good morning, to you too." She said, he smiled, pulling away.

"I'm guessing frying bacon is a major turn-on." She added, coyly.

"What gave it away?!" he asked, sarcastically. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Hey," Marina yelled, from the corner. Marcus turned and noticed, Marina sitting on Casey's lap in the table in the corner of the kitchen.

"What? A guy can't kiss his **own** girlfriend?" he asked the dark-haired twin.

"Yes, but **we** don't want to see the whole show. Rule #2." Marina said. Marcus looked to Lauren. She nodded and pointed to a framed paper on the wall.

**Rules**

1. Every tenant (girl) must pay a third of the rent for her apartment. (Lauren, Alex and Cassie in the Red Apt. Marina, Maddie and Audrey in the Blue Apt.) and you must have your key when leaving.

2. Keep kissing to a minimal, unless in own bedroom.

3. Put name on food that you don't want to be shared. All food with no name will be subject to sharing.

4. If you order pizza, ask everyone in the apt(s) what they want. Favorites of tenants: Marina- mushroom and cheese, Lauren- cheese, Cassie- N/A, order chicken Caesar salad, Maddie- Supreme, Audrey- cheese, Alex- cheese, Guys- pepperoni.

5. Rule above also applies for take-out, ask or call the tenant for more details.

6. Keep you bedroom clean. Rugs must be vacuumed every Saturday. Weeks assigned are: 1st.) Marina 2nd.) Audrey 3rd.) Maddie (blue) 1st.) Alex 2nd.) Lauren 3rd.) Cassie (red) and then back to first. Also on Saturday, bathrooms and other common rooms must be dusted, cleaned and straightened up.

7. If you need to talk on the phone for more then 5 minutes, use cellphones! Or else you will pay for phone bill.

8. If you want to cook dinner/lunch/breakfast, make some for all tenants plus boys.

9. All curlers/straighteners/crimpers etc. should NOT be plugged in the bathroom. Use outlets in own rooms.

10. Do not take the remote and change the channel when someone else in watching, politely ask.

11. Someone has to go grocery shopping once a week. (pattern same as cleaning) Lists for red and blue apts on refrigerator. Assigned tenant can do one or both.

12. Dishes must be loaded into dishwasher.

13. Laundry can be done by individual tenant or one for some, please make arrangements, if boys clothes have to be washed, either he has to or girlfriend has to.

All rules apply to all tenants plus any 'house guests' such as boys.

Marcus looked back at them.

"Who made up the rules?" Casey asked. Marina blushed.

"I did." She said. Marcus suppressed chuckles as he took some bacon and eggs and a muffin from the tin. Marina scowled.

"Well, I think it's great idea." Casey said. Marina smiled at him.

"Of course, **you **do!" Marcus said, laughing loudly. Lauren swatted his arm. Marina got up and put her dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to work. I'll be home around 3pm." She said, as she headed to her room to change. Casey followed. Lauren turned to Marcus.

"So, what are we doing today?" Marcus asked, turning to the blonde. She smiled and picked up the newspaper.

"I'm going job-hunting. I have an interview at 11:30 at Crimson magazine. The position is second assistant for Kate Howard. Then at 2:30, I have an interview at some law firm downtown for Kristina Davis' secretary. I am going to go to both. But I have to go get ready soon. Sorry, but I'm busy today.

"How about lunch at the MetroCourt?" Marcus asked. She nodded.

"I'll be there at 12 or 12:30."

"I'll meet you in the hotel lobby." He said.

"Sure." She got up and kissed him before she dashed to her room. He sighed. _Now what am I going to do until noon? _He pondered. He checked the time on the stove. 9:30 am. Casey came back into the kitchen.

"Dude, there's a game on." Marcus nodded and walked into the Blue's living room. Casey collapsed on the loveseat with a bowl of popcorn and a can. Marcus lounged on the armchair. Casey handed him a can also.

* * *

Marina walked into the hospital locker rooms. Emily, Robin, Monica, Georgie, Elizabeth, Nicole and Vanessa were already there. Vanessa had gone to nursing school after high school, but never applied anywhere. Epiphany hired her on the spot. They all greeted Marina as the dark-haired twin changed into her lavender scrubs. Her hair was a little wavy from sleep, so she tied it into a ponytail.

"I'm picking my OR team in two hours for an open-heart surgery at noon. Just giving all of you an early notice." Monica announced, as she walked out. Marina joined Vanessa at the nurses station along with Elizabeth and Georgie. Epiphany was handing out charts and assigning rounds. Marina scanned over her first round of patients.

"Vanessa, I'll switch your bone cancer for my coma patient." Marina said.

"Ok, I'm really tired. The coffee hasn't really kicked in yet. Too many drinks last night." Vanessa said, clutching her head. Marina gave her a sympathetic look. They switched charts and headed in opposite directions. About an hour later, Marina walked back to the nurses' station to drop off her charts. Monica stood in the center, with a list in her hand.

"Assisting doctors: Julian and Cassidine. Observing doctors: Scorpio-Drake, Corinthos. Assisting nurses: Jones-Spinelli, Morgan, Zacchara, and Jones. Please get ready, the surgery is in one hour." Monica said, as she walked to the elevators. Vanessa grimaced.

"I am so not up for surgery right now." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Marina smiled.

"This is what I live for." Marina said. They both headed fro the OR locker rooms.

* * *

About four hours later, Marina and Vanessa were changing back into their street clothes after the surgery.

"So, Vanessa, what happened last night with Brandon?" Marina asked. Vanessa blushed. She told her friend everything.

"What did he say today?" Marina asked. Vanessa's face reddened even more.

"I woke up and he left a note saying he was at the station."

"Nothing about the kiss?" Marina inquired. Vanessa shook her head and looked down. They exchanged a few more words then said goodbyes.

Marina opened her apartment door to hear cheers and loud voices. She peered in the blue apt's living room to find all the guys watching a football game. She stepped over bodies and legs until she felt Casey pull her down onto his lap. He captured her lips. She moved her lips to his until she heard groans and yells.

"Marina, rule #2!! Minimal PDA!!" Marcus said, mocking her rules. She scowled at him. He held up his hands in mock-surrender. Marina smiled and kissed Casey again and again. Suddenly, the door burst open and Maddie ran in.

"I'm getting married!!!!" she yelled, holding her left hand. Marina jumped off of Casey and headed to her friend.

"Let's see the rock." She said, beckoning Maddie to show her, her left hand.

"Wow, it's gorgeous!!" Marina squealed. They talked about wedding stuff some more.

"Have you told your parents?" Marina asked. Maddie's eyes widened.

"No, it just happened. Marina, you soo have to be my wedding planner." Maddie said.

"Why?" Marina said, giggling.

"Because you were amazing with Nicole's wedding and you have an awesome sense of style and you are one of my best friends, will you, please please???" Maddie asked, flashing her big chocolate eyes at Marina.

"OK, ok!! No need to bring out the big guns, jeez!!" Marina said, laughing. Maddie chuckled. Audrey's squeals came form the doorway. She runs up and grabs Maddie's ringed hand.

"Cam proposed!?!?" she exclaimed. Maddie nodded.

"What's all the yelling about?" Jake asked, as he came into the hallway.

"Cam and Maddie are getting married!!!" Audrey yelled, jumping up and down, hugging her brother. Marina pulled out her purple Sprint Rant and took a picture of the ring. She was already looking up possible wedding gowns online on her phone.

"Maddie, tomorrow night is the engagement party, what are you wearing?" Marina asked, her eyes still glued to her phone. Maddie shrugged.

"Jeans and a shirt?" she answered like a question. Marina tore her eyes away from her phone and stared at her friend with an amazed look.

"You most certainly are not!! Everyone is going to be there!! You will be announcing your nuptials to the whole world!!!" Marina said, exaggerating. Maddie chuckled.

"Um, actually, I only want a small gathereing, friends and family. My parents. Cam's parents. All you guys. My aunts, Maxie and Georgie. Well, your guys' parents. My grandparents, Robert, Anna and Noah. Cam's grandparents Luke and Laura. The Quartermaines, can't exclude them."

"So basically the whole town?" Marina joked. Maddie grinned.

"OK, well I have stores to call. Designers and fittings to schedule. Caterers to call. I'm going to need an assistant." Marina muttered, she grinned and looked at Casey. He looked away from the game he was watching, oblivious to Marina's statement. He smiled at her.

"He has no idea what he signed up for when he met you." Maddie joked. Marina smirked at her. Casey walked up to them.

"How's my favorite girl in the whole world?" he asked.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." Maddie joked, walking away. His eyebrows knit in confusion. Marina chuckled as she looked to her blonde man.

"Casey, I'm planning Maddie's wedding and I need an assistant." She started.

"I'm sure Lauren would love to help you." Casey said.

"I'm not talking about my sister."

"Audrey?"

"Writing her next novel."

"Cassie?"

"Working on the fall layout of Crimson."

"Alex?"

"Working on a big case."

"Jake?"

"Helping Alex with that case."

"Morgan?"

"No sense of style or taste."

"Nicole?"

"Pregnant."

"Mike?"

"Father of Nicole's inborn child."

"I know!" he said. She grinned.

"Marcus!" she shook her head.

"No?"

"Now, who does that leave?" he asked, sarcastically. She shrugged, but grinned.

"I'm assuming you want me to help you." He asked, rather then stated. She nodded. He smiled.

"Just tell me what I have to do." He said. She grinned even bigger at him as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Have I ever told you, that you're the best boyfriend a girl could have?" she said. He smiled, wider.

"It may have been mentioned, yeah." He said. She smiled as she captured his lips.

* * *

Lauren came out of her interview with Kristina Davis and smiled. _I don't have to worry about being someone's secretary; I got the job at Crimson!! I'm soo happy!! I get to work in fashion, Cassie works there too, what could go wrong?_ She thought. It was 3:30pm, when Lauren decided to take a walk in the park. She had gone to the interview at Crimson, nervous, but remained upbeat and confident. When she walked out of the meeting, she had an extra spring in her step; they had offered her the job!! Then she had lunch with Marcus, _which was probably more making out then eating, _she thought, grinning at the memory. Then she went to her other interview at the law firm, but she could tell that she wouldn't like the job. _Plus the Kristina Davis sounded like an uptight princess, being top-ranked Alexis Davis' daughter. _The blonde thought. _Well, I'm Anthony Zacchara's granddaughter, biologically, you don't see me all proud of it!! _She thought. _Well, that's not fair to say, Alexis was probably an awesome mom, but I never knew Anthony, nor do I ever want to, especially after the thing at Spoon Island!! _She thought. She sat down on a bench, still deep in thought. When someone sat beside her. Lauren looked to her left. Troy sat, facing her with a guilty look. _He should feel guilty. _The blonde thought, scornfully.

"Look, Lauren I know you must hate me," he started.

"You got that right." She muttered.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what I did. Nothing I say can take what I did back. All I can do is apologize."

"Apology not accepted." A female voice said from behind. Lauren turned her head to meet Cassie's vindictive stare trained on Troy.

"I wasn't talking to you, miss." He said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Cassie, it's ok. I got it." Lauren said.

"No!! This piece of scum attacked your twin sister, and you're listening to a word that comes out of his mouth?!?!" Cassie ranted.

"This piece of scum is eternally sorry." Troy said. Lauren looked back at him and was in awe at the guilt that was plainly written all over his face.

"Look, I didn't mean to 'attack' Marina!! How many times do I have to say it?!!?" he said.

"Until your throat dries up." Cassie said, coldly. Troy's eyes showed hurt. He hung his head, got up and walked off. Lauren stared as he left, then turned back to Cassie.

"Why'd you do that?" Lauren asked.

"You were actually thinking about forgiving him!?!?" Cassie exclaimed. Lauren shrugged her shoulders and looked down to her feet. Cassie snorted.

"What do you have against him?" Lauren asked.

"He's a Zacchara!!" Cassie blurted out, but regretted it after. Lauren's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? And please don't hold back on **my** account." Lauren said, bitterly.

"You know, Anthony and Claudia. They're cold, mean and power-hungry. I've lived at Sonny's long enough to know my share of the business. It sucks you in and innocent people get hurt. Like my Dad!!" Cassie exclaimed, the pain evident in her voice. She collapsed on the bench as tears show down her cheeks. Lauren hugged her friend's shoulders.

"My father never hurt anyone. He was so kind and gentle, why him? The mobsters never even have a scratch!!"

"You hate Sonny and Jason?!"

"No, Sonny is my step-dad and Jason's my uncle, they're the good mobsters. I'm saying Claudia and the Alcazars and even Marcus!!" Cassie said. Lauren released and looked like someone had slapped her across the face.

"Lauren, I'm sorry to say it and Marcus may seem like the nicest, greatest guy, but when they start out as young as him, they are like innocent children playing with matches; somebody will get burned and I'd hate for that to be you." Cassie said, taking her friend's hand. Lauren flinched at the touch.

"No!! You're wrong!! You don't know him!! Marcus, he's not like the rest of them!! He's……… he's… no!!" Lauren yelled, as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"He **is** like that and I do know." Cassie stated, simply. Lauren's face showed hurt and wild anger.

"You're just saying that because you need someone or something to blame for Jax's death. Well, get over it!! Everyone dies!!" Lauren shouted, meanly. Cassie's lip quivered.

"You just don't want to see what's plainly right in front of you! Marcus will turn into a cold heartless mobster just like his grandfather. It's sad, really, but don't think I'm going to stay around and watch this train wreck waiting to happen." Cassie said, coldly as tears fell from her clear sky blue eyes. Lauren almost teared herself, but she wouldn't give Cassie, her so-called friend, the satisfaction. So the blonde twin spun on her heel and left the other blonde. She ran and ran, tears falling from her brilliant brown eyes until she couldn't anymore and sank on the familiar porch and sobbed her heart out.

"Lauren?!" voices rang out as the front door opened. Lulu came out and looked worried. Lauren got up, ran into her mother's open arms and bawled her eyes out more. Lulu wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Lauren, baby, what's wrong??" Lulu asked. Laura walked out with a mask of worry.

"Lauren, sweetie, what's the matter?" the older woman asked.

"I'm sorry for barging in without explanation." Lauren started.

"Honey, I'm your grandmother, it's alright. Whatever you need, you can talk to us." Laura assured, rubbing the younger blonde's arm. Lauren smiled.

"Um, I actually need both your advice." She said, walking into the house. Lulu and Lauren followed, looking puzzled.

"You both loved-love men that are dangerous and unpredictable. I think I may love Marcus, but-"

"But you're scared of the mob part." Lulu finished. Lauren nodded, timidly.

"Sweetie, I went through the same thing with your father. You just have to trust that Marcus will protect you." Lulu added.

"Lauren, darling, if he loves you, he will protect you." Laura said.

"But, what if he turns into Andre?? Or I snap from fear and turn catatonic???" Lauren blurted out. Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like tha-"

"No, sweetheart, it's alright. You are not me, and this Marcus is not his grandfather. You two will make new mistakes, together." Laura consoled. Lauren smiled.

"That's what I needed to hear, thank you both." Lauren said, hugging then both.

* * *

Lulu walked up to house and dug through her purse for the keys. After a few minutes with no success, she dumped all of the contents of her purse onto the porch floor and began to search. She felt her daughter kick inside her, and gasped in pain.

"Wow, I'm sorry, Baby, Mommy's having some trouble finding her keys. Dante walked up to the porch, but Lulu was oblivious to his presence. He folded his arms and smiled.

"I know, I want to go inside too. Daddy bought a new carton of Rocky Road ice cream, yeah, I want it too." She said, still looking for her keys, with one hand, the other on her swollen abdomen.

"I know, it will be delicious. Your Daddy always picks the awesome ice creams." Lulu said, after giving up on her key search.

"Lock yourself out again, Lulu?" Dante asked, grinning. She looked at him, and smiled.

"See, baby I knew we would be rescued." She whispered as she rubbed her belly. Dante crouched down beside her and smiled. She took his hand and guided it where their daughter was kicking. Dante smiled as he felt his little girl kick his hand.

"Kicks just like her mom." He whispered, looking into Lulu's eyes.

"As I recall, you said I didn't kick that hard."

"That was just my chivalry talking; I had a bruise on my leg for a week after that." He said. She smiled

"Well you deserved it, kissing me like that." She said, he smiled.

"Do you think if I kiss our little girl, that she'll kick me too?" Dante asked, leaning over to kiss Lulu's pregnant belly. Just as he predicted, Baby Girl Falconeri kicked him right on the lips, as he placed a soft kiss on Lulu's abdomen.

"Yep, just like her mom." He said, leaning to his wife's lips.

"Hey! Mom, are you ok?!" Dominic asked, as he ran up the steps and scampered to Lulu's side. Josh was right behind him. Lulu smiled. After the first time that Dominic felt his little sister kick, he became so protective over both his mom and unborn sister, that the tough young man was a sensitive shell of his old self.

"No, baby, I'm fine, I just forgot my keys-"

"Again."

"I forgot them, and I felt your little sister kick, so your father wanted to feel, so that's why we are on the floor."

"But you feel ok?? You're not light-headed?? Hungry??"

"I'm fine, but-"

"But what???"

"I do want some ice cream." She said. Dominic face went up with a smile.

"Rocky Road?"

"Sound good." She said, as Dante helped her up and opened the door.

* * *

Cassie stood on the docks, tears falling down her face. It had been years since Jax's death, but tonight had brought it to the front of her mind. _All because of that reprobate, Troy Zacchara!! _She thought. _I can't believe Lauren even listened to a word from his dirty mouth!! His mother killed my father!! _Tears fell down her face harder, as anger set on her face. A crazy impulse came to her. Her cell phone rang. It was her mother.

"Sorry, mom, I have to do this." Cassie said to the phone. Cassie jumped off the dock and plunged into the warm seawater. She felt the lukewarm water hit her skin as she sank deeper and deeper. Her lungs burned for oxygen as her eyes began to black out. She let go of her purse as her eyes closed entirely. Her world grew more silent.

* * *

Troy walked along the piers. _Man, I really screwed up, _he thought. He stopped when he saw a blond figure, by the edge of a dock. He squinted to see in the darkness. _It's that Cassie chick, from the park!! _He thought.

"Sorry, mom, I have to do this." She said, obviously talking to herself. Troy noted the tears and sadness in her tone. Then she did the last thing he expected, she jumped. Troy stared dumbfounded at the spot where she had last occupied. A sly grin appeared on his face. _So the hateful witch likes to take midnight dips, _he thought, smirking. When he realized she wasn't coming up for air, his grin vanished. _She might be drowning_!! He thought as he hastily took off his shoes and plunged into the murky depths. Once he was under, he scanned for Cassie. He saw her bright blonde head floating, just below him. He swam to her and studied her face. Her eyes were closed and no bubbles came from her nose or mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the surface. The cool air dug deep in his chest when he resurfaced. He pushed Cassie's body onto the dock and then pulled himself up. He laid her on her back as he listened for a heartbeat and checked her pulse. He began to pump her chest, rhythmically. He then tilted her neck, plugged her nose and gently blew air into her mouth. The blonde opened her eyes in shock. She punched Troy off her.

"What the heck are you doing?!?!" she exclaimed, sitting up. He rubbed his jaw.

"Saving your life, you're welcome, I guess." He said.

"I didn't ask for it! No thanks!" she yelled as she ran off. He stared after her in disbelief. _I will never understand women, _he thought.

* * *

Cassie ran all the way to her apartment, and then locked herself into her room. She sank against the door, fingering her lips, where Troy had 'saved her life'. _I hate that guy so much!! I hate that his mother killed my father… I hate that he attacked Marina…… I hate that he's a bad Zacchara…… but most of all, I hate that I liked the way his lips felt on mine. _She thought.

* * *

Marina and Casey sat on the Red Apt's couch looking through magazines and binders of fabric that the designers and store clerks had lent to them. But Casey was trailing kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"Case, I'm trying to plan a wedding, it doesn't help when you distract me like that." She said. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, if I haven't' seen my girlfriend for months and I just want to kiss her…" he said, his voice low and husky. His tone sent chills through her. She tried to restrain her hormones as waves of desire washed over her. _Focus, M, you have a wedding to plan, _she thought. But she proved to have little self-control as she wrapped her arms around Casey's neck and captured his lips. He was shocked for a half-second, but then moved his lips to hers. He moved so that he was hovered over her, with her back on the couch. She pulled him closer. Suddenly, Cassie ran past them and into her room. The door slammed and locked. Casey and Marina pulled away and looked in the direction of Cassie's room, then back at each other.

* * *

**_A/N:_****_ ok, so that's chapter 19, love it hate it?? Please review, thanks sooo much_**

**_Luv ya,  
-PP-_**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**_A/N: ok, this is my first new chapter in months, soooo sorry I took soo long to update, I had some things going on, but I'm writing chapter 20, now, yes the actual chapter 20, I can't believe I'm this far!! Please review!!!!!_**

**Chapter Twenty**

Marina pushed Casey off her and headed to Cassie's door. Casey followed behind. Marina heard muffled sobbing from the other side. Marina knocked on the door lightly.

"Cassie?" she asked, trying the door, but it was locked. The crying stopped.

"What?" the blonde's voice sounded, full of tears.

"Cass, open the door, what's wrong?!" Casey said, trying door knob. The door unlocked and opened. Cassie stood, red-eyed, soaking wet staring at the two.

"What do you two want?" she asked.

"Cassie, why are you wet, and what happened?!" Casey said, coming closer to her and rubbing her arms. She broke from his touch.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said, turning to her dresser and taking out new clothes.

"No, Cass, fine is walking in dry and without tears in your eyes." Casey said. Cassie turned on him.

"I wouldn't except you to understand, you have everything, a girlfriend, Sonny, Carly, Morgan, Micheal, how can you understand?!"

"You have that too!!!!"

"My father is dead, Casey!! He was murdered, by the life that he so diligently tried to get rid of!!"

"Cass, I'm sorry, but he died years ago, you have to get past it." Casey said, gently, taking his sister into his arms. She broke into sobs.

"How can I get past it, when I'm reminded everyday of the good man that I lost, and especially when Troy and Sarah blow into town-"

"What do they have to do with anything?" Casey said, holding her at arms length.

"Nothing, I've said too much."

"Cassie, if there's something about those two, you have to tell us." Marina said, coming to her side. Cassie looked into Marina's caring emerald eyes and sighed.

"Alright, but this never leaves this room."

"OK."

"Several months after my father was murd- killed, I launched an investigation with Sam, to find his killer. Well, I found out that Claudia ordered the hit that got my Dad killed, the bullet was meant for Mom, but Jax took it instead, right in the head, he died before he hit the ground." Cassie, said, tears falling from her face. Marina came and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Casey, if you have enough proof, then you need to take it to the police-"

"I was going to, but I thought that Sonny and Jason could be involved, so I didn't, but I think that Claudia knows that I know, that's why Troy and Sarah are here, to silence me, permanently." Cassie, said, fear in her eyes. Casey took her into his arms.

"Me and Morgan and Michel will protect you, Cass, no one will ever hurt you." He said. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Thank you, Casey." He kissed the top of her head and walked out. Cassie turned to Marina.

"Marina, you have to be careful too, Troy attacked you,"

"Cassie, he didn't attack me, it's a long story, but it's partially my fault." The dark-haired twin said. Cassie stared at her.

"OK, in any case, just be careful, in a town like this, anything can happen." The blonde said, looking Marina right in the eyes.

* * *

**_A few hours later,_**

Brandon had picked up Vanessa from the hospital and they arrived at the Karpov estate. Vanessa walked in and placed her purse and keys on the foyer table. She sighed as she made her way into the kitchen. Brandon followed her and sat at the counter as Vanessa took out sandwich ingredients. She started to make herself a sandwich. Brandon took some bread and started on his own. They worked and ate in silence.

"Vane-" "Brand-"

"You first." He said, gentlemanly. She nodded.

"Brandon, we have to talk about what happened last night." She said, avoiding eye contact. Brandon knew exactly what she was talking about, but chose to play dumb.

"You mean what happened to Marina?"

"No, what happened after we got home,"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, you were drunk-"

"Take advantage!!?? I jumped you!!" she said, fire in her eyes as she finally looked into Brandon's blue ones.

"Yeah, but I should have stopped it and let you sleep, you didn't know what you were doing!!" he fired back, his eyes, burning sapphire.

"I knew exactly what I was doing!!" she yelled. They heard the door open footsteps as Marcus walked in.

"Hey, guys, how are things?" Marcus said, as he, smiling, oblivious to the tension in the room, came in. Vanessa prepared to leave.

"Hello, Marcus, sorry, I forgot something, excuse me." She said, dashing out of the room, grabbing her keys and purse and running out of the house. Brandon stared after her. Marcus appeared confused.

"Did I miss something?" Marcus asked his cousin.

"Long story short, I kissed Vanessa last night, when she was drunk and she's mad about it." Brandon said.

"Mad, like she didn't want it, or mad, like she's embarrassed that she actually did?"

"I don't know! She's a woman!! Who knows what goes through their heads!!" Brandon said, taking his sandwich and a can before heading to the family room.

"Dude, there's a major difference, if it's the second one, and you don't run after her, she will be very hurt." Marcus said.

"Dude, you spend way too much time with your girl." Brandon said. Marcus smiled.

"Maybe, but I now understand everything about women." Marcus said, as his phone vibrated. He smiled as he read the name.

"Hey, baby, I was just coming over," he said. Brandon heard Lauren's side too, for the call was on speaker.

"Don't bother, not until you learn to clean up after yourself, what am I, your maid?!" she yelled. Marcus's smile vanished.

"Baby-"

"Don't you baby me, you dirty chauvinistic pig!" she said, before she hung up and the dial tone sounded. Brandon laughed.

"Oh, you're the big woman expert!!" he said, laughing. Marcus chuckled.

"Oh, that was nothing, I'm gonna go over there right now, she can't resist me." Marcus said, getting up. Brandon followed.

"I'm sure, she can't." he said, sarcastically. They filed out of the house and headed to the Apartment.

* * *

Lulu lay, covered in a blanket, on the couch, eating her dinner and watching TV, more like attempting to eat, for she was too comfortable to get up, but still hungry. Dante came in and smirked.

"Need some help, wife?"

"No, I'm managing." She said, failing to put some pasta in her mouth. Dante sat next to her and took her plate. He forked some pasta and held it to Lulu's mouth. She opened it, and took it off the fork, and chewed it.

"Honey, where's Dominic?" Dante asked, looking around.

"He's upstairs, why?"

"Nothing, I'm just headed down to the station and I know you have to go to Johnny's, so-"

"Dante, I am more then capable of getting to Crimson Pointe, safely."

"I know, but you're pregnant-"

"Yes, pregnant, not handicapped."

"Just humor me, and take Dominic."

"Take me where?" their son's voice sounded as he walked in.

"Dom, your mother wants to go to Crimson Pointe, and I'm going to work, so can you take her?" Dante asked.

"Sure, are we going now?" Dominic agreed.

"Go now, since it's going to get dark soon." Dante suggested. Lulu snorted.

"Dante, I will be alright, I'm not scared of the dark, like you."

"I just want you to be safe; if I could I would go with you."

"Fine, let's go, Dom." She said, getting up. She walked to the hallway and checked herself in the mirror. She wore a green maternity wrap dress, which she paired with low-black heels and a black rain coat. She fixed her long blonde hair so that it hung down her back.

"Getting pretty for Johnny?" Dante joked as he came up from behind her. She smiled.

"You caught me." She said, smiling she turned.

"We'll be back soon, I just have some papers for Johnny to sign, regarding some property that he gave me, we'll be back soon." She said, giving Dante a quick kiss. After she pulled away, he pulled her close and kissed her long and sweet.

"Ah-hem." Dominic cleared his throat as he jingled his keys. Dante and Lulu separated and Lulu opened the door.

"Bye, baby, see you soon." She said, as Dominic followed her out.

* * *

Marina and Lauren both stared at the phone as they listened. Vanessa had just left Marina a voicemail saying she was at the park and needed to talk with her. Both of the twins grabbed their stuff (phones, keys, purses) as they walked out of their apartment and headed to Vista Point. When they got there they looked around for their friend.

Suddenly, men in black jumped out of the bushes and grabbed them, they fought and fought until they were both hit over the head and blacked out. Vanessa saw this and ran and yelled for them. The men spotted her and knocked her out as well and took her too.

* * *

Carly walked out of the MetroCourt hotel, preparing to call Sonny to have him send the limo, when she was knocked over the head and dropped her phone. Men dressed in black, dragged her body into an awaiting SUV and sped off.

* * *

Lulu laughed as she and Dominic talked while he drove to Crimson Pointe. When they arrived, they both got out and walked to the door. Dominic knocked and rang the bell. Suddenly, men in black came form behind and knocked them both out and hoisted their bodies to a SUV.

* * *

Maxie, sitting in the study, talking with Ashley, heard the door bell ring. She looked out the window and saw Lulu's blonde head and Dominic. She frowned.

"I don't remember John say that Lulu was coming." Maxie wondered out loud. Men appeared form the shadows and knocked the two blondes out and took their bodies outside and into the same SUV that contained Lulu and Dominic.

* * *

Cassie walked along the docks, and stood at the spot where she had almost taken her life. Her phone rang and it was Alex. She smiled and walked until she bumped into a big man dressed in black.

"Oops, sorry," she said, trying to get by, but the man moved with her. She turned and another man in black appeared. Fear settled in her stomach as the reality set in she screamed as one guy knocked her out, and the other took her body into an awaiting black SUV.

* * *

Troy walked along the docks and heard a feminine scream. He gasped as he saw two men knock out Cassie and take her away. He noticed that the two men were men he recognized and gasped, again. He memorized the license plate and headed to Sarah's hotel room. Once he got there, he pounded on the door. His sister opened it, and grinned.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" he shoved past her and into the room. She closed the door.

"I just saw one of Mom's men knock a girl out and take her, why?" he asked.

"Who was the girl?"

"Cassie Jacks, that-"

"The girl you saved last night?"

"That's irrelevant, why did they take her?? What has Mom planned now?"

"She is making Sonny pay and she has taken Carly and Cassie hostage. Plus she wants to take Uncle Johnny's business so she took Lulu, Marina, Lauren, Maxie and Ashley too."

"What is she going to do?" Troy asked, fearing the worst. Sarah saw the fear in his eyes and softened. She knew exactly what her mother intended to do, but kept the ugly truth from her naïve brother.

"She didn't tell me." She said, looking away. Troy came up to her and grabbed her arms.

"Yes she did!! Tell me, Sarah!!"

"She plans to kill them!!! Happy??" she said, pushing him away. Troy looked at her in horror.

"All of them?!" he squeaked. Sarah shrugged. Troy sprinted out of the room and headed to find his psycho mother.

* * *

Dante sat at his desk, boring over criminal records. But his mind was miles away. He didn't know what it was, but he had a strange feeling that something was wrong. He decided to call Lulu. Her voicemail greeting sounded. _Something is defiantly wrong, Lu always picks up, _he thought, as he began to worry. _Keep a level head, Falconeri, she's fine, _he tried to reassure himself, but failed miserably, as he dialed the Zacchara houseline. Answering machine. _Now, I'm worried, _he thought. He called Johnny.

"Zacchara." The man answered. Dante tried to suppress his anger.

"Yeah, hey it's Dante, um, has Lulu showed up yet?"

"Lulu, no, was she supposed to be coming?"

"Um, yeah, didn't you call her to sign some property forms?"

"No, I don't remember, actually I just got home and Maxie's car is here, but she and Ashley aren't here." Suddenly, fear and panic tightened in Dante's stomach.

"Something's wrong," Johnny said, "I'm trying to call Maxie, but I hear her phone in her room and she's not there."

"Yeah, Lu's not picking up either."

"Do you think-"

"What that someone took them, yeah, I do!!!!" Dante yelled.

"Ok, calm down, I'm sure there's a log-"

"Of course you say that, your wife isn't 7 months pregnant and has suddenly disappeared!!" Dante exclaimed.

"Look, meet me at Sonny's restaurant; I want to know what's going on." Johnny said, hanging up. Dante shut his phone and got up.

"Dt. Falconeri, where ya headed?" Mac asked.

"I'll be right back, Mac, I just have a family emergency to take care of."

"Lulu go into labor?"

"Possibly," Dante lied as he rushed out the door.

* * *

Marcus and Brandon came to the Apartment. They walked in. Casey peeked his head from the kitchen.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"I'm looking for Lauren." Marcus said. Casey frowned.

"She went to meet Vanessa at the park like an hour ago, with Marina, let's go see what they're up to." Casey said, as he grabbed his phone, and shoes. The trio walked out of the building and climbed into Marcus' car. They drove to Vista Point and stopped. They all got out and searched around.

"Uh, guys," Brandon said, as he found Vanessa's phone lying in the grass. He held it up, just as Casey and Marcus both found Marina's and Lauren's phones. Suddenly, Marina's phone rang. Casey answered it. It was Johnny.

"Casey, where's Marina?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked. Casey relied the whole thing to him. Johnny swore.

"Is something happening, sir?"

"You three meet me at your father's restaurant, alright?" Johnny said, as he hung up. Casey stared at Brandon and Marcus. The three climbed into Marcus' car and sped to Pozzulo's.

* * *

Johnny, Dante, Casey, Marcus and Brandon all gathered in Micheal's office. They all were arguing. Sonny walked in with Jason and Micheal. He whistled and everyone fell silent.

"Johnny, why have you called a riot into my son's office?" Sonny questioned.

"We believe that Lulu, Dominic, Maxie, Ashley, Marina, Lauren and Vanessa have been kidnapped, because none of us can find them." Dante said.

"Dad? I tried calling Mom and Cassie, too. And they aren't picking up. I called the hotel and Marty said that Mom had left. I called Cassie's apartment and Alex told me that she left, but I couldn't reach her when I tried her. " Micheal informed. Sonny nodded. Suddenly the phone rang and all the men stared at it. Micheal went and turned it on speaker, so the whole room could hear.

"Corinthos."

"Hello, Micheal, how are you? I'm sure you're wondering where your mom and sister are, actually, I'm sure all of you are wondering where your women and children are." Claudia's voice came through.

"Claudia, where is my mom and Cassie?!" Micheal demanded.

"Now, what kind of kidnapper would I be, if I told you that?" she said, the arrogance evident in her tone.

"If you touch either any of them, I will-"

"Oh, I'll do more then just touch," she said, cackling as the dial tone sounded.

"The witch has got all of them," Sonny said.

"I'll call Spinelli and Sam and have them come here and trace the call." Jason said.

"But what if it's too late?" Casey spoke up.

"We better pray that we're not." Dante said, looking at Casey.

* * *

**_A/N: ok, sorry another cliffy, but I couldn't resist :)) sorry if it's bad, but I'm a little rusty, after probably six months of not posting :)) please please review!!_**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**_A/N: here's chapter twenty one!!!!! Sorry for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes, enjoy and please please review!! _**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Lulu stirred as she climbed out of unconsciousness. She immediately tensed and brought a hand to her swollen belly as she took in her surroundings. The blonde was sprawled on a mattress in a dimly-lit room. Carly lay to her right and Maxie to her left. _Where are we?? Why am I here?_ The blonde racked through her memory to try and figure out it.

Carly's eyes opened and she stared into Lulu's eyes.

"Lulu?!? Where the.. why the.. what is going on?" the older blonde exclaimed as she sat up.

"Oww!" Carly cried out in pain as she clutched her head. Maxie woke up and mimicked the other blonde in her reaction to the situation. Suddenly, the door opened. All three tensed.

* * *

Dominic awoke as he felt an intense pain in the back of his head. _What happened?_ He thought, groggily as he groaned. Suddenly, his eyes focused around him. He was lying on the floor in what looked like a room in a basement, for the walls and floor were cement. Suddenly, he felt movement against him and turned to see the blonde partially sprawled on top of him. He grinned; _well being in an unknown place does have its perks_. The blonde, who he recognized as Ashley, Johnny and Maxie's daughter, stirred as she shifted around and pulled closer to Dominic. Suddenly, she jerked awake and jumped off of him. A blushed colored her cheeks, and Dominic grinned as he saw it.

"Dominic?!?! What the…… what are you… why are you…. Where am I?" she said, fumbling with her words, obviously embarrassed for being close to him.

"Ashley, right? I have no idea, all I know, is that me and my mom- oh my- where is my mom?!" he got up and began to pound on the door. Ashley got up and came up behind him. She started to pound on the door as well and yell. Suddenly, two burly men barged in. Dominic backed up in fear and concealed Ashley safely behind him.

"Why are you two making so much noise?" the smallest man asked. The bigger man eyed Ashley, all of which Dominic caught. He heard Ashley shiver behind him, and he tried to suppress his anger that flared instantly.

"Who are you, why are we here and where's my mother?" Dominic asked, talking control.

"Your mom the blonde that is very sexy, but a bit round?" the bigger one said, meanly. Dominic lunged at him.

"She's pregnant, you pig." Dominic growled as the smaller man held him back. The bigger man smirked.

"Should be interesting then," he said, implying a very sick joke. Dominic broke free from the small man's grasp and punched the larger man in the nose.

"Dominic!!" Ashley's voice penetrated through the red haze in his brain. The big man used Dominic's distraction against him and beat the young man up. After the small man signaled that it was enough, the big man left Dominic in a bloodied, bruised mess on the floor. Ashley scurried to the young man's side and turned him over. Dominic's face was cut and bruised, while the corner of his mouth was swollen. She heard the men leave and the door close and lock.

"Let me at him," he said, weakly as he tried to get up. Ashley pushed him down and tried to assess the total damage to Dominic's person. She moved to un-button his shirt, but stopped as Dominic chuckled.

"If you wanted to see me shirtless all you had to do was ask," he said, grinning, weakly. Ashley scowled and proceeded to lift Dominic's tee-shirt up to examine his injuries. She caught sight of his toned and tan torso and blushed.

"Like what ya see, Miss Zacchara?" he said, smirking. She didn't look directly into his eyes.

"Are you crazy, that guy was two-times your size?!? You could have been killed," Ashley finally said, getting angry to hide her embarrassment at getting caught staring at Dominic's abs.

"He insulted my mother." Dominic said, fury clouding his eyes. Ashley snorted.

"I'm sure your mom wouldn't care, she might even like it." She muttered, but Dominic heard it.

"Like your mother is any better?!" Dominic snapped. Ashley glared at him, as her eyes shot death rays.

"Take. It. Back." She growled. Dominic eyes set, determined.

"Make. Me." He said, sitting up, painfully and looking her directly in the eyes. Ashley jabbed his bruised side and Dominic tried not to voice his pain, but a hiss escaped his lips.

"Take it back."

"Never." Ashley jabbed him harder. Dominic clutched his side.

"Stop that,"

"Not until you take what you said back," she said, reaching to jab him again. He caught her hand and pulled her to him.

"How about we call a truce?" he said, his breath fanning her face. She felt a blush coming but bit down on her lips as her eyes traveled to his full lips. Dominic smirked as he saw where her eyes went. She snapped her eyes back at him and anger shown in her hazel-green eyes.

"Fine, truce, but say one more word about my mother and I will do more then just jab your side." She threatened. Dominic grinned, coyly. Ashley set on finding some band-aids or at least cloth to stop Dominic's cuts from bleeding out. She couldn't find anything, so she tore strips of her t-shirt to use. She saw a dirty sink in the corner of the room and wet all of the strips of cloth. She sat back in front of Dominic and tried to wipe his wounds. Once the water came in contact with Dominic's open cuts on his cheek, the young man tried not to voice his discomfort. Dominic turned his head away.

"Hold still," she said, moving around for better access. He turned his head the other way.

"Hold still, Dominic." She said, finally grabbing his chin and manually keeping his face in front of hers. Their faces were inches apart as Ashley gently wiped the dried blood.

* * *

Troy furiously walked into his mother's mansion, secluded in the woods outside of Port Charles. He angrily shut the door behind him and stormed into his mother's study. Claudia sat behind the desk as she looked over some papers. Troy slammed the door, extra hard to get his attention. Claudia looked at him and smiled a smile of adoration. If Claudia ever loved anything, it was her children; they were spitting images of her and Sonny. Although Troy was a bit more soft-hearted then his sister, Claudia loved him. Sarah was proving to be exactly like Claudia, same tough-as-nails exterior. Claudia always looked at her children in amazement, never imagining that she could love any human being, except for Johnny. She scowled in scorn. _He always did have Mom's soft heart, therefore he could never run the business, at least not like I can, _Claudia thought, smirking.

"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" Claudia greeted, noticing the anger set on her son's face.

"Where are they, Mom?" he asked, practically growling at her. She felt her heart sink, as she realized that he must know about her kidnapping situation. She tried to play dumb, but thought better of it, knowing Troy had Sonny's temper and would only lash out at her.

"Troy, you need to stay out of my business dealings, we don't want a repeat of what happened in Milan." She warned, looking at her son in the eye. Reminiscence shown in his eyes as he remembered.

"Mom, you just took several woman hostage and you want me to look the other way?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm securing your future; yours and Sarah's, once I take over John's business and take down Sonny, you and Sarah won't have to worry about anything!!" Claudia said, trying to make the situation lighter.

"Are you planning on killing them?" Troy asked, point-blank. Claudia bit down on her tongue as she say the pain and hurt in Troy's eyes. _Soft heart, just like his grandmother,_ Claudia thought. She turned and exhaled, slowly.

"Troy, you need to keep quiet about this, don't tell anyone what you know." She said, changing the subject. Troy nodded and walked out. He decided to look around the mansion first, then he would check out a few secluded cabins that he knew that his mother used sometimes.

Troy made his way into basement.

* * *

Marina aroused from her dream as she opened her eyes. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She saw Lauren lying on her belly a foot away and Vanessa lying on her side next to the dark-haired twin. She saw a chair and an old rusty sink, and a window near the ceiling. _We're in a basement or cellar,_ the young woman inferred, _but where? And why? _She thought. Lauren also started to wake up.

"Mars… where are we?!?" Lauren said, jerkily sitting up and looking around, scared. Marina turned to Vanessa, who was still unconscious. Marina leaned over to make sure the brunette was still breathing and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the intake of air through Vanessa's nostrils.

"I don't know, Laurs, but where ever we are, we have to get out." The dark-haired twin said, looking the blonde in the eyes. Lauren looked around and caught sigh of a slightly undetectable hole in the wall.

"Mars, I think I found our escape." Lauren said, getting up and walking over to her discovery.

* * *

Cassie groaned as she clutched her head and opened her eyes. She started to hyperventilate as her last memories flooded into her mind. She got up and winced as pain throbbed from her head. She made it to door and tried to open it. Suddenly, the door was swung open from the other side and Cassie fell back on her arm. Troy's dark head appeared as he scurried to her side.

"Cassie, are you alright?? I'm-"

"Sorry, I know, help me up, will ya?" she said, wincing as she tried to move her fingers but yelped as it hurt. Troy gingerly took her by the underarms and hoisted her up. She tripped on her buckling knees and crashed into Troy. He stared into the blonde's sapphire eyes as his face was inches from hers. She looked at his lips involuntary and a blushed crept to her cheeks as he licked his lips. She caught herself as very exciting- bad- thoughts came to her mind. Cassie pushed out of Troy's embrace and dusted herself off.

"Thank you for controlling yourself, Mr. Zacchara." She said, sarcastically. Troy's anger flared as he scowled.

"I'm not the one who 'tripped', Ms. Jacks." He said, smirking. Cassie fumed as she jabbed Troy in the chest.

"I'm not the one who tries to grope a girl at every chance he gets." She said, icily. He frowned and folded his arms.

"So this is the thanks I get for saving you?" he said. Cassie stared at him in annoyed disbelief.

"Saving me? What have you done yet, besides helped me up and get too close to me?" she said, putting her hands on her hips in a confrontation stance.

"Well, I will once you shut up and let me think." He muttered.

"I heard that.." she ranted on and on, but Troy wasn't thinking as he tried to think of the most subtle way to get Cassie out of the house and to safety. A smile spread on his face as an idea popped into his brain. He set a straight face.

"Cassie, look!!" he said, pointing behind her. She turned around and frowned.

"There's nothing ther—Whoa, put me down!!" she said, as Troy took advantage of her distraction and picked her and threw her up over her shoulder.

"I'm getting you out of here." He said, as he prepared to leave. She quieted, but only for a second.

"If this is your brilliant plan of a rescue, I'm not impressed." Cassie stated, then shut up. Troy carried her to a wall then stopped.

"Awesome plan, genius, now what? Open sesame?" she said, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. He pulled a tapestry away and revealed a large hole in the wall.

"Umm, Troy. I'm not so sure.."

"What, Miss Feisty, scared of the dark?" he joked as he half-climbed, half walked into the hole. She narrowed her eyes.

"No," she said, indignant. "it's just that, is this the only option we have?" she said, as Troy walked through the darkness.

"For now, yes." Troy answered as they both fell silent.

* * *

Dante paced his living room floor as his mind analyzed every word that Claudia had told Micheal. _I understand why Claudia took Maxie, Carly, Ashley, Lauren and Marina, they are Sonny's and Johnny's wives and children, but why Lulu?? _Dante thought, scratching his chin. _She and Johnny have been divorced for ages, unless, _he stopped, mid-stride._ She and Dominic were at the wrong place at the wrong time….. Of course it made sense; Claudia lured Lulu to Johnny's house with that fake phone call and then took her and Dominic!! _Dante walked over to the coat rack and started to put on his jacket and shoes. He was about to grab his keys and sail out the door, but something stopped him.

"Daddy?" Josh's little voice called. Dante turned and saw his little boy standing in his footie PJs in the hall.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" he asked, curious as his little mouth opened in a yawn. Dante smiled and kneeled down in front of his son.

"I have some…. work that needs to be taken care of, buddy, so I'm going, but I'll be back soon, k?" Dante said. The boy nodded and yawned again.

"You need to go back to bed, Josh." Dante said, smiling. Josh shook his head and his face grew stubborn.

"I wanna wait for Mommy." He cried. Dante's heart fell. _If only you knew, son, your Mom ain't coming, at least not to tuck you in, tonight, _Dante thought.

"Mommy said she's going to be late, so I'm going to call your Grandma Olivia to come and watch you while I'm gone, would that be alright?" Dante asked, silently asking. The young boy nodded and blinked, sleepily.

After 10 minutes, Dante heard a knock on the door and went to open it. His brunette mother stood in the doorway with worry lines etched into her face.

"Ma, thanks for coming, I need you to-"

"Babysit, got it, but honey, you can fool your son into thinking you're going to work, but I know you're going after Claudia to find Lulu, just please be careful, ok? You're still my baby, too you know?" she said, touching his face. The man smiled and felt like a kid again. He pulled his mother into a hug and sighed.

"She'll be alright, if I know anything about Lulu or Carly for that matter, they will be alright." Olivia whispered in her son's ear. Dante nodded. He pulled away.

"Don't let Josh stay up too late and if we're not back n the morning, please get him ready for school, his bus comes at 8:30 am, k?"

"I know, honey, raised you, didn't I?" she said, smiling. He smiled and nodded,

"Thanks, ma, I'll try to come back, but-"

"I know, be safe, son." She said, before finally kissing him on the cheek and walking into the living room. Dante heard Josh's voice exclaim as he greeted his grandmother. Dante smiled, then grabbed his keys and pone and walked out.

* * *

Lulu stared with disgust in her eyes as Logan and Diego walked in.

"Comfortable, ladies?" Diego said, smiling wickedly. Logan walked over and rubbed Lulu's swollen abdomen. Lulu swatted his hand away as the sensation caused goosebumps to form on her arms and legs. Logan chuckled, evilly.

"Never could resist me, Lu." Logan said, caressing her face as he leaned in. the blonde slapped his face. Logan held his cheek and scowled at his first love.

"Enough!!" a feminine voice called from the doorway. All five heads turned and saw Claudia standing in the doorway in black slacks and a red button-up shirt. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked in. Diego and Logan both left as the evil villainess approached the bed.

"Why are we here, Claudia?" Carly asked, anger and determination in her tone.

"You all stole something from me, and you all deserve to pay." The raven-haired woman said, grinning like she had just told a really funny joke.

"Claudia, if you're after Sonny or Johnny, take them, deal with them, not our children!!" Maxie yelled, not grasping what Claudia was implying.

"No, death is too easy for Sonny or Johnny, I want them to be tortured with grief and finally feel what I feel all the time," Claudia said, smiling sadly.

"How would you feel if your children were ripped away from you? How would you feel if Sarah or Troy suddenly disappeared off the face of the Earth and you didn't even get to say goodbye?" Lulu said, bitterly. Claudia's nostrils flared as she became very angry. She lunged at the blonde but was intercepted by Carly's hands in the way.

"You fat cow, how dare you threaten my children?!?! You will pay the most," Claudia said, eyeing Lulu's swollen belly. Lulu tried to suppress the shivers running down her spine.

"Over my dead body, will you ever lay a hand on my cousin." Carly said, ominous. The older blonde stared into Claudia's dark eyes. The raven-haired witch smirked.

"That can be arranged." She said, walking out and locking the door.

* * *

Troy shifted Cassie to his other shoulder as he fumbled in the darkness. It wasn't totally dark, there were some candles on the walls, but they gave an eerie glow that would have scared even the strongest of men.

"You know, you can put me down, I won't run." Cassie said, finally breaking her silence. Troy nodded and carefully placed her on her feet. The blonde looked around and then back at him.

"Do you even know where you're going??" the blonde asked, looking around, shivering. Troy scratched his head and looked around.

"Some what." He said, sheepishly.

"Great, I get kidnapped and I get a hero who doesn't even know how to get out!!" she whisper-yelled. Troy stared at her in annoyed disbelief.

"Fine!! Go, and find someone else to rescue you, cause I'm leaving!!" Troy shouted, getting mad.

"Fine!!! Anything is better then you!!" she said, turning and walking in one direction. Troy huffed and walked in the opposite direction until he heard a scream. The dark-haired man stopped and turned. The sound had come from the direction that Cassie went in. Troy sprinted and bumped right into the blonde in his haste.

"Cassie, what's wrong?!" the young man asked, troubled.

"I just saw a giant rat!!!!" she squealed, going behind him to hide herself. Troy sighed in relief as he chuckled.

"What's soo funny?!?!"

"You're kidnapped and you're scared of a rat?!"

"Yes! They're germy and dirty and creepy!!" the blonde said, her face contorting in disgust. Then they both heard voices.

"Just a little more, Mars, I'm almost through." A feminine said, from below.

"I'm trying, but you're not exactly as light as a feather." Another female voice replied.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, and I'm also not a strong as I would like to be."

"Come on!! One more big one and I'll be through!" Cassie and Troy heard some grunting and a few huffs before Lauren's blonde head popped out of a hole in the crack where the floor and wall meet.

"Cassie, what… why is he here?!" Lauren said, looking surprised to see her blonde friend.

"He found me and led me into these tunnels. Is anyone with you?" the blonde asked her friend.

"Yeah, Marina and Vanessa, but Nessa's not waking up, so we're trying to find a way out and where we are, and if there is more captives." Lauren said, pulling Vanessa up the hole. After the brunette was placed against the wall, with Troy's help, Marina crawled up and took Troy's helping hand, reluctantly.

"Marina, I'm really sorry for the other night, I didn't know who you were and that's not an excuse… but-"

"Stop, Troy, we're family, sorta, anyway, I wasn't exactly resisting so it's over and done with, let's move on, hi, I'm Marina." The dark-haired twin said, sticking out her hand. Troy smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Hi, I'm Troy." The dark-haired male said, taking Marina's offer and shaking her hand.

"OK, I hate to break up this lovely family reunion, but what's our next move?" Cassie said, getting down to business. Troy turned to her with an all seriousness face.

"OK, well, there's not a doubt that Mom's men have-"

"Mom? You're _mother_ is behind all of this?" Cassie exclaimed, angrily. Troy nodded.

"Of course. Who else is being held?" Marina asked Troy.

"Carly, Maxie, Lulu, Ashley and Dominic."

"So Claudia is making Sonny and Dad suffer by taking their wives and children?" Lauren asked.

"If that's true then why was Dominic taken?" Cassie asked.

"That's what I want to know." Marina said, going to Vanessa's unconscious form propped against the cement wall. The brunette had yet to wake up, and Marina examined her thoroughly and determined that the blow to her head was harder or delivered with more force, explaining why they were all conscious and Vanessa wasn't. Troy knelt down next to his raven-haired cousin.

"What's the plan, Marina?" he asked, looking at Vanessa's face.

"I'm thinking we follow this tunnel until we reach the others, or find an exit." Marina said, measuring Vanessa's pulse.

"Except, we won't get very far if we have to carry Vanessa," Marina said, looking at him and smiling. Troy sighed.

"I'll carry her." He said. Marina nodded. Troy bended his knees and put his hands behind Vanessa's neck and knees and picked her up. Marina led the way as the four fumbled in the darkness.

* * *

Brandon, Casey and Marcus stood together at the park where they had found their girlfriends' phones in the grass. All three were deep in thought, when Casey snapped his fingers.

"Remember when Troy 'attacked' Marina? What if him or even Claudia is behind all of this?? It would make sense, Claudia hates Sonny for going back to Carly and abandoning her and their kids, plus she always was after Johnny's business. The question is where?" Casey said, scratching his chin and gazing away intently.

"I'm sure Troy or even Sarah would know." Marcus said, trying to help.

"Sarah is very loyal to Claudia, Troy, I'm not so sure, his loyalty is a little questionable." Casey said. He explained that when he saw Troy look at Marina after the 'attack', there was nothing but guilt and remorse on his face.

"So we ask Troy where he thinks that his mom is holding the captives?" Brandon said, as he followed the other two to Marcus' car.

"It's the only lead we have to finding them." Casey said, getting in the passenger seat and turning to face Brandon. The man nodded and sat back.

"I hope we're not too late." Marcus muttered, as they speed away.

* * *

Olivia smiled as her grandson curled into her side, as both lay on the couch, watching a movie. The older brunette grinned at the memory of when Dante told her that she was going to be a Grandma.

_"Ma, Lu's pregnant, you're going to be a Nana." _Dante's voice whisperedas though Olivia was back, 16 years ago, when Dante broke the news to her about Dominic. Olivia grinned. _He was so happy, he had that father-like pride and glow even before Dominic was even born. He drove Lulu crazy, _Olivia thought, chuckling to herself.

"Nana, what's so funny?" Josh asked, turning to her. Olivia smiled down at him and pulled him tighter to herself.

"I just had a very god memory, and it made me smile." She said, beaming at him. Josh frowned.

"Mommy always does that too, girls are weird." Josh said, turning back to the movie. Olivia laughed, sadly. _Where is your Mommy, kid? Is she even alive; are she and the baby ok? _Millions of questions swirled in Olivia's head that only made her worry more. _Where is Dante? Is he safe?_

* * *

Dante walked around Johnny's grounds searching for anything that would lead him to find his wife. Anything, a piece of clothing, even hair would suffice. He needed to know where his pregnant wife was so he could take her home and finally breathe. Johnny was inside looking for clues. Suddenly, Dante's pocket vibrated and he whipped it out.

"Falconeri." He said, anxious.

"It's me, come here, I think I've found something." Johnny's voice came through. Dante was already halfway up the stairs before he closed his phone.

Within minutes, Dante walked into the study. Johnny was kneeling and holding an object. Dante squatted down and looked at the pink phone in Johnny's hands.

"It's Maxie's. She was typing me a text, saying 'john, why is lulu here?' It was never sent." Johnny said, suddenly, Dante got up and it dawned on him.

"Did your father have any safehouses on the outskirts of Port Charles?"

"Yeah, a few small ones, except the really big mansion on…… Forrester Drive in the middle….. of the woods, that's where they are!!!!" Johnny yelled, as he ran downstairs, with Dante at his heels. Johnny quickly called Micheal and had him meet him at the coffeehouse.

There Johnny and Dante picked up Micheal, and the three drove to the mansion safehouse on Forrester Drive.

* * *

**_A/N: here's chapter twenty-one!!!! Hope you all enjoyed it, please please please please review!!!!  
_****_Luv,  
_****_-PP-_**


End file.
